


Lo Que No Puedes Ver

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Awesome Peter, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Case Fic, Dark Allison, Darkness Around The Heart, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek has PTSD, Ensemble Cast, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Monster of the Week, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Sassy Peter, Scott Has Control Issues, Sensory Deprivation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles kisses first, Torture, Trapped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a Beacon Hills, poniendo a todos sus habitantes sobrenaturales en peligro. Un verdadero alfa y una banshee son presas raras y valiosas, pero Stiles y Derek son los objetivos más fáciles.Traducción.





	1. 9 de Octubre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124860) by [darkmagess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagess/pseuds/darkmagess). 



> Aquí os dejo una traducción del fic en inglés de darkmagess. Lo he leído ya tres veces y me sigue atrapando como la primera vez. Todos los personajes están tan perfectamente llevados a cabo, y la historia, y todo. Es uno de mis favoritos sin dudarlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo lo hice.

“Atención, clientes. Por favor, lleven sus compras a caja, el Save Mart cerrará en 30 minutos.”

Derek alzó la vista ante el anuncio y después comprobó rápidamente alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca. Cuando vio que nadie lanzaba una mirada en su dirección, acercó tentativamente el envase de filetes a su cara e inhaló. Olía, como debería, a carne fresca y sangre, pero algo ligeramente raro también. No estaba podrido, ni de lejos, pero si rancio y desagradable. Cambió el envase por otro y repitió la operación. Satisfecho, dejó caer los filetes de paletilla en su cesta y se dirigió a las frutas y verduras frescas. Encontrar ofertar aceptables _ahí_ sería…Miró a su reloj. Veinticinco minutos hasta el ciere. Bueno, ahora vería cuán lejos llegaba en su lista de la compra.

Entre el pasillo del pan y los cereales, algo afectó sus sentidos, encendiendo sus alarmas, y paró en seco, inesperadamente alerta.

Una mujer empujó su carro por el fondo del pasillo de los cereales, su rueda mala arrastrándose por el suelo de linóleo. Tras él, por la zona de los refrigeradores de carne, un hombre joven murmuraba para sí mismo sobre el bacon que supuestamente tenía que encontrar; una pareja recogía azúcar y harina, quitándose la lista de la compra para tachar cada artículo conforme lo encontraban. Derek frunció el ceño, inseguro de lo que lo que le había puesto los pelos de punta tan de repente. Todo parecía normal, la gente inofensiva.

Sus sentidos funcionaban así de raro, mezclando aportes, creado impresiones –sentidos-emociones- que eran más que sus partes componentes. Quizás a la mujer no le había hecho gracia su aspecto, y había pillado esas vibraciones. Derek esperó una respiración y después continuó, pero la sensación de inquietud caló hondo. Se sentía…como si le estuvieran vigilando.

Intentó concentrarse en los pimientos – notablemente malos en Save Mart- pero la rigidez entre sus omóplatos no hizo más que empeorar. Mientras se movía entre las muestras, miraba arriba y alrededor, intentando que el movimiento pareciera casual. Estaba solo. Sus _ojos_ le decían que estaba solo. Pero la sensación que se arrastraba por su nuca le decía que no lo estaba, y luchó contra el impulso de sacar sus garras.

Si sus ojos eren mentirosos, entonces quizás algo más…

Derek cambió su atención conforme dejaba la sección de productos deliberadamente lento, a pesar de su respiración acelerada y superficial. _Escuchó_. Gracias al cielo, la tienda estaba casi vacía. Tal como estaba, las capas sonoras se desplegaron con fuerza. El zumbido de fondo del aire acondicionado adquirió tonos, como unas cañerías gimiendo por el desuso. Los ventiladores cortaban el aire con distintivos sonidos de chirridos de motores. Los compradores hablaban entre ellos. Un hombre rió, y alguien lanzó una lata en el carro, metal impactando contra metal.

Latidos, latidos.

La rueda reventada en el carro, arrastrando goma a lo largo del plástico, rechinando con un chirrido agudo. Un bajo tintineo de campanas. Y después el repentino pitido penetrante del escáner leyendo un código de barras. Derek se estremeció ante eso, pero siguió caminando hacia allí. Por supuesto que la cola estaría los más alejada posible.

Echó un ojo en cada pasillo mientras iba, pero nadie le dirigió la mirada.

Registró movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró de golpe para comprobar el espacio tras él. Nada. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza, y cerró la mano vacía en un puño para calmar el picor. Mientras caminaba, el olor de la lavanda cruzó el aire. Suave, efímera. Giró de nuevo y miró a lo lejos de la tienda, y entonces se centró en los latidos. No había nadie en un radio de seis metros. Nadie que llevase el olor de la lavanda.

Derek tragó, su ceño frunciéndose aún más, y se dio prisa para ponerse a la cola, para escapar de la sensación de maldad que provocaba vuelcos en su corazón. Mientras el cajero guardaba sus cosas en bolsas, volvió a él, pétalos de lavanda secándose al sol, solo que ahora estaba ahogado en una putrefacción dulce y – olisqueó por instinto- pata de cordero.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y arrancó el tiquet de la mano del sorprendido cajero, olvidando casi coger una bolsa con la prisa.

No podía ser.

_No podía ser._

Derek lanzó miradas preocupadas y temerosas por encima del hombro mientras salía corriendo de la tienda. Una vez fuera, dejó sueltos sus sentidos y estuvo atento a la oscuridad, o a las cosas que se esconden en ella. Nada, que pudiera decir, le estaba siguiendo, pero tampoco había sido capaz de oír anda dentro. Y aun así sus instintos aullaban, daban vueltas, enseñaban los dientes. Se contuvo de salir huyendo, pero si estaba _en lo cierto_ …el terror astilló sus extremidades, y dio la vuelta, escaneando el parking mientras se dirigía al Camaro. Vacío. El cliente que iba detrás de él en la coma salió arrastrando el carro, pero fue todo.

Campanas tintinearon tras él, y se giró de golpe de nuevo, esta vez dejando que salieran las garras. Y aún nada. Sonidos que no provenían de ningún lado. Olores que no deberían existir. Su corazón palpitó con más fuerza. Jadeando, midió la distancia hasta su coche, y, sintiéndose como un idiota, se permitió correr hasta allí.

Lanzó las bolsas en el asiento del pasajero, cerró con fuerza la puerta, y echó los cerrojos. Después se giró para comprobar los asientos traseros, tocándolos para asegurarse de que estaban tan vacíos como aparentaban.

Derek soltó el aire por la nariz, la boca aún fruncida, y se hundió en el asiento mientras se mentalizaba. Notaba el pulso bombeando en sus manos, y miró hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración. Con cada segundo en que nadie aparecía para destrozar su ventana o parabrisas, el miedo desaparecía.

Mientras salía del parking, maldijo, primero a su miedo, después a si mismo por ceder ante él. No era posible. Por dios santo, ni siquiera eran reales.

Descendió por Devon, luego giró a la izquierda después de Greenvale Park en dirección a su nuevo apartamento, contento por el respiro que le proporcionaba de las doloras memorias del loft. Se sentó por un momento en el parking…esperando. Se serenó a sí mismo, cogió sus cosas, y entró dándose algo de prisa, incapaz de calmar los dedos fríos en su cuello.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, dejó caer las bolsas y cerró la puerta. Después de un segundo, echó el cerrojo. Después de otro segundo de impaciente fruncimiento de ceño, deslizó la cadena en su sitio. Derek miró a la pared de ventanas de cristal deslizante que le atrajeron de este lugar y corrió las cortinas. Ayudó. Algo. Retrocedió al centro de la habitación, evaluando, con un miedo hiperactivo presionando por colarse. Todo permaneció quieto. El apartamento olía a pintura fresca y nueva, y a limpiador. Nada más.

Después de un minuto más de vigilancia, Derek dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se permitió colocar la compra.

Si solo hubiera sido la lavanda, hubiera sido una cosa. El perfume de algún transeúnte o el aroma de una vela que el aire acondicionado llevó hasta su camino. Pero las campanas. Las _campanas_. Dos veces, el movimiento discordante de las campanillas. Lavanda y camapanas…

Tembló y empujó la cama contra la pared del salón. Se sentía más seguro al tener una pared a sus espaldas. Sin nadie que demandara explicaciones, se permitiría tener esto.

***

 

10 Octubre, 2011

 

Se despertó al amanecer tan exhausto y vacío como cuando se tumbó, forzándose a realizar los movimientos de su carrera de la mañana. Después de un rato la neblina del cansancio se despejó. Sus músculos se sentían cálidos y vivos por el uso, y era una meditación. Se centró en su respiración, su mente se asentó. No fue hasta que Derek regresaba a través de Greenvale que el ritmo de su carrera flaqueó.

Los pelos cortos de su nuca se elevaron. Lanzó miradas alrededor, más alerta de repente de lo que le rodeaba de lo que había estado en kilómetros. La única persona que le estaba mirando era una mujer corriendo por el otro lado del camino. Sonrió ligeramente, mirándole de arriba abajo, pero no redujo el ritmo ni una vez. Incluso después de que hubiera desaparecido, la sensación de ser observado permaneció. Su cuerpo gritaba “¡ _expuesto, cazado, escóndete!”_

 _Cling._ Campanas.

No pensó –no podía pensar- conforme su yo primitivo se puso al mando, y corrió, todo propósito y terror. Corrió hasta el límite de lo inhumano; más rápido que sus latidos. Corrió al bloque de apartamento y subió las escaleras, incapaz de esperar al ascensor, y cerró la puerta tan pronto como estuvo dentro.

Se apoyó contra ella, jadeando más por el miedo que por el cansancio. Tras un segundo, golpeó su puño contra la puerta en frustración y se preguntó su, quizás, se estaba volviendo algo loco –si volver había sido un error. Quizás Beacon Hills contenía demasiados dolores y memorias terribles. Quizás se había imaginado la lavanda y las campanas.

No podían ser reales. No podían estar aquí.

Excepto que su podían. Stiles, Scott y Alisson habían dado poder al nemeton – atraía lo sobrenatural, y estaba en su naturaleza que la oscuridad respondiera.

Si esto era solo que se estaba volviendo loco…

Derek se frotó la cara con la mano y suspiró.

 

***

_“Barry Fairbrother está muerto,” jadeó Ruth Price._

_Casi había terminado de recorrer el frío camino del jardín-_

_Cling._

Derek alzó la vista de su libro de golpe y miró a las cortinas, aun cubriendo las ventanas.

_Cling._

_Cling._

Distante, tenue, el tintineo de unas campanas. Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada del bloque de pisos y siguió el sonido conforme se acercaba, su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido cada vez que se acercaba el tintineo.

Cuando entró a edificio, tiró el libro a un lado y se levantó de un golpe, adoptando una postura amplia y firme en el centro del piso. Por un momento, el sonido se detuvo. Y después regresó, más cerca, con el ritmo regular de una pisada. Se tensó y sacó las garras en anticipación. Se aproximaba definitivamente por el pasillo. Si tenía suerte, igual no sabrían dónde-

Derek frunció el ceño. Detrás de las campanas podía oír otro sonido más familiar- un latido. Inhaló, oliendo el aire.

_Joder._

Stiles. En el mismo pasillo.

_Joder joder._

_Cling._

Puede que le haya seguido. Que demonios estaba siquiera _haciendo_ –

Conforme las campanas y el latido se detuvieron justo al otro lado de la puerta, Derek se lanzó hacia adelante, abriendo las cerraduras con un rápido movimiento y abriendo la puerta de golpe. Agarró a Stiles por la parte más próxima que podría agarrar, le arrojó dentro, y cerró con un fuerte golpe la puerta, echando las cerraduras. Se apoyó contra ello.

“¿Estás bien?” siseó sobre su hombro.

Stiles le miraba boquiabierto conforme recogía la caja de cartón que estaba sujetando. “¿Quieres decir aparte del nuevo moratón que voy a tener?” miró a su brazo en indignación.

“Shh.” Derek alzó una mano para callarle y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en escuchar el pasillo de fuera.

Stiles le miró, exasperado, y posó la caja en la encimera de la cocina. “¿Qué coño te pasa?” algo dentro de la caja tintineó.

Derek estiró el cuello para mirar dentro, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué hay ahí?”

Stiles miró entre la caja y Derek, confuso.

“Bueno…en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, es Halloween,” empezó Stiles lentamente. Metió la mano en la caja con cautela, manteniendo su mirada en Derek, y alzó una guirnalda de campanas negra y naranja. “Y supuse que no ibas a decorar, porque, bueno…” hizo un gesto con su mano libre por el apartamento blanco y vacío.

Derek exhaló bruscamente por la nariz y dejó de fijar la puerta con su peso, tensión y miedo emanando de él. _Una guirnalda de campanas._

Stiles posó la guirnalda a un lado y sacó unas cosas más. “También te he traído unos de estos- “sostuvo pósters de murciélagos, Frankestein, calabazas y Drácula- “que he encontrado en el ático y son un clásico absoluto. También, vasos, platos, cubiertos- “

“Tengo vasos,” interrumpió Derek, “y platos,” pero Stiles colocó igualmente cada cosa en la encimera con una floritura, ignorándole.

“Y,” sostuvo en alto un pequeño cactus del fondo de la caja y lo colocó con una ceremonia.

Derek alzó una ceja hacia él.

“De Isaac,” facilitó. “Creo que es un tipo de mensaje. No estoy seguro. No quise preguntar.”

Derek miró entre la colección, perplejo. “Has venido aquí para…decorar. Para Halloween.”

Stiles agitó los brazos. “¿Hola? Si. ¿No acabo de decir eso? Quiero decir, este tiene que ser la mejor época del año para ti, ¿no? Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Transformarte en público. ¡A nadie le importara! El mejor disfraz del mundo. ¿Cómo no puede ser tu fiesta favorita?”

“Solía serlo.” Recuerdos que preferiría no revivir circulaban por su mente, pero les apartó y se concentró en el presente, en Stiles de pie entre su cocina y salón, lanzándole una mirada recelosa. Derek bufó y le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Qué?”

“Nada.” Dio la vuelta e inspeccionó el apartamento. “Además, quería ver el nuevo sitio.” Stiles echó una mirada más-lenta-de-la-necesaria, asintiendo para sí mismo antes de mirar a Derek. Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro. “Hay una cama en tu salón.”

“Lo sé.”

Stiles alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta, y Derek suspiró. “Si la hubiera puesto en la habitación, el salón hubiera estado vacío,” ofreció una verdad a medias, esperando que Stiles lo dejara ir. Reptaba por su espalda como arañas cuando no podía ver una salida, y después de dos semanas en vela, no había tenido otra opción.

“O podrías comprar una silla.”

“¿Es esto de verdad por lo que has venido?”

La barbilla de Stiles se alzó desafiante. “Si. Solo que, dado que me has lanzado como una maldita muñeca, ahora creo que igual pasa algo.” Señaló hacia la puerta y después cruzó los brazos. “Así que… ¿me quieres decir a que venía eso?”

Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar una manera de que no sonara tan estúpido. Presionó las manos en la encimera junto al fregadero.

Stiles se movió al otro lado de la encimera y se sentó en un taburete.

Derek podía sentir su mirada, interesado, y las emociones saliendo de él eran menos cargadas con enfado de lo que esperaba, y más con preocupación.

“Creo- “empezó Derek. “Creo que hay algo nuevo en el pueblo. Algo que…ni siquiera sabía que era real.”

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

Derek alzó la vista hacia él.

“Fui seguido. Dos veces. No podía verlo, pero…” miró a Stiles a los ojos. “Podía sentirlo. En plan, como cuando sabes que no estás solo en una habitación.”

Stiles se inclinó más cerca. “Has dicho que no pudiste verlo, pero ¿qué hay del resto de sentidos? ¿Pudiste oírlo? ¿Olerlo?”

Derek asintió. “Eso es-exactamente. En el supermercado anoche y en el parque esta mañana. Olí lavanda. Y oí” sus ojos se desviaron a la guirnalda- “campanas.”

Stiles vocalizó las palabras lavanda y campanas y le frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Así que… ¿qué significa eso?”

Derek resopló una risa burlona mientras se ponía más derecho. “Quiere decir…” sintió como su cara se ponía algo roja por la vergüenza. “Quiere decir hekaloi.”

Stiles entrecerró los ojos, la boca abriéndose mientras lo repetía. “¿Heka-qué?”

Derek sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta mientras su cara ardía aún más. Esto ha sido una estupidez. Tan estúpido. “Es una…canción infantil. No es real-como el hombre del saco.” Se giró hacia Stiles. “Algo que mi madre usaba para asustarnos e ir a la cama o limpiar nuestros cuartos. Haz lo que digo o el hekaloi te raptará.”

“Pero no creías que era real.”

Derek alzó los brazos. “¿Por qué iba a ser real un cuento de hadas?”

Stiles le señaló con ambas manos. “¡Los _hombres lobo_ son reales!” Le lanzó una mirada exasperada. “¡Y el hada de los dientes _no lo es_! Así que, no, no pensé que fuera real…hasta anoche.”

La mirada de Stiles descendió en la guirnalda que había traído. Sus ojos se agrandaron en cuando hizo la conexión. “Pensabas que había uno conmigo en el pasillo,” dijo suavemente.

Derek alzó un hombro y miró abajo. El latido de Stiles se agitó, y cuando Derek alzó la vista para mirarle, la única palabra para describir la emoción que revoloteaba por su cara era _cariñoso_. En un estante se había ido. Stiles empezó a golpear sus largos dedos contra su palma pensativamente.

“¿Decían las canciones lo que querían? Quiero decir, ¿por qué te raptarían?”

 _Si_. El estómago de Derek cayó, y sintió el mismo escalofrío de miedo que le hizo empujar su cama contra la pared para fingir seguridad.

El taburete arañó el suelo al echarlo hacia atrás.

“¿Derek?” preguntó Stiles, su voz amable conforme se acercaba.

De alguna manera, Derek había retrocedido a la encimera contraria, aunque no recordaba moverse. Alzó la vista del suelo y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Stiles.

“A mí,” dijo, las palabras sonando distantes y extrañas en sus oídos.

Stiles se detuvo a menos de un brazo de distancia y frunció el ceño. “No entiendo.”

Ácido hirvió en el estómago de Derek mientras intentaba poner en palabras lo que pensaba. Era más difícil de lo que debería.

“A nosotros. Stiles, son zbieracz.”

Stiles articuló la palabra sin comprender, y sus ojos se arrugaron con un fruncimiento.

“Coleccionistas,” ofreció Derek. “Algunos zbieracz coleccionan magia o sangre o almas.” Derek curvó los dedos sobre el borde de la encimera tras él y apretó. “Pero los hekaloi _nos_ coleccionan. Nuestros…cuerpos.”

“¿Para qué?” Stiles cruzó los brazos y se encorvó incómodamente.

Derek evitó su mirada y se tomó un momento para formar la respuesta. “¿Conoces la medicina china tradicional?”

El pulso de Stiles se elevó rápidamente, y su expresión se relajó. “Si,” dijo con cautela.

Derek le lanzó una mirada. “Y sabes que algunos de sus ingredientes son…exóticos- “

“Oh dios mío.”

“Cuernos de rinoceronte- “

“Oh _dios_ mío. ¿Estás- ?”

Derek se quedó callado, un vacío enfermizo abriéndose por dentro.

“¿Me estás diciendo,” continuó Stiles, “que estas cosas quieren usar…partes de tu cuerpo?” sonaba incrédulo y horrorizado.

Derek asintió, mirándole.

Stiles aspiró el aire fuertemente y giró en el sitio, peinándose el pelo con los dedos agitado. “Oh dios mío. Tenemos que decírselo a Scott.”

Paró cualquier movimiento y miró a Derek un segundo. Después sacó el móvil.

“Stiles, no siquiera estoy seguro de si-“ empezó a protestar Derek, pero Stiles le lanzó una mirada afilada.

“¿Te siguieron?”

“Si,” sin dudarlo.

“Entonces _estoy_ seguro.” Posó el móvil en la mesa y pulsó ‘llamar’.

“¡Hey, Stiles!” salió la voz de Scott del altavoz un segundo después.

“Hey, Scott. Estás en altavoz.”

Stiles miró a Derek expectantemente conforme se acercaba a la mesa.

“Hola, Scott,” dijo Derek tímidamente, aún inseguro sobre en qué lugar estaban uno con otro.

El “Derek” que recibió como respuesta sonó lo suficientemente amistoso.

“Mira, Scotty,” dijo Stiles, “creo que tenemos un problema.”

Scott hizo callar a alguien al fondo e intento sonar serio. “¿Qué tipo de problema?”

Stiles y Derek intercambiaron una mirada.

“¿El tipo de hombres lobo? Alguien siguió a Derek anoche.”

“Y hoy,” añadió Derek.

“¿Alguien como quién?” preguntó Scott.

Derek soltó un suspiro, aún incómodo con la idea de que su hombre del saco de la infancia fuera real. “Se llaman hekaloi. Y son…malos, Scott. Peores que los cazadores.”

Podían oír prácticamente a Scott fruncir el ceño al teléfono. “Peores que los cazadores, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?”

“Partes del cuerpo,” replicó Stiles.

“¿Perdona?”

“Par-tes. Del cuerpo,” dijo Stiles de nuevo, enunciando. “En plan, ojos de tritón, hígado de hombre lobo. Partes del cuerpo. Tuyas, de Derek-“ se hizo callar y miró bruscamente a Derek. “Lydia?” salió como un chirrido.

Derek se limitó a fruncir el ceño, y eso le dijo a Stiles todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La mirada de Stiles se endureció. “Incluso Lydia. Aparentemente.” Miró a los ojos de Derek, y este se inclinó más cerca del móvil.

“Scott, tienes que ser cuidadoso. Ten cuidado del olor a lavanda o el sonido de campanas…en plan, como campanillas. No _vi_ a nadie. ¿Pero recuerdas lo que te dije sobre confiar en tus sentidos? Podía sentir como me observaban Podía _sentir_ como se seguían.”

“Vale,” dijo Scott. “¿Qué más?”

Stiles frunció el ceño al teléfono. “¿Qué más? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de qué más? ¡Asesinos idos de la olla están ahí afuera listos para cazarte! ¿Qué más _necesitas_?”

Scott suspiró, podían oír a Allison al fondo preguntándole qué pasaba. La voz de Scott se apagó un momento y después volvió. “Quiero decir, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo les _paramos_?”

Stiles miró a Derek pidiendo ayuda, y Derek encogió los hombros defensivamente. “¡Y yo que sé! Hasta ayer, no siquiera eran _reales_.”

“¿Qué?” dijo Scott, pero Stiles habló por encima de él. “Bueno, y esa canción infantil qué, ¿dice algo que pueda ser de ayuda?”

Derek pensó, sus ojos observando el techo mientras repasaba una canción que no había oído en casi veinte años. Le lanzó a Stiles una mirada afligida.

“¿Qué?”

La culpa se arremolinó en su pecho. “Creo…que pueden parecer como cualquiera.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron. “¿Te refieres a que quizás sean como cualquier persona o a que parecen como cualquier otra persona siempre?”

La expresión afligida de Derek empeoró conforme se frotaba la cara con una mano. “Me refiero a que llevan un glamour. Así que pueden, cuando quieran, en cualquier momento, parecerse a una persona normal.”

Stiles se desinfló. “Pues claro que pueden.” Y alzó sus manos en exasperación.

Scott murmuró algo, pero se oía apagado y probablemente era para Allison. Después dijo, “Vale, bueno, si nos están cazando, entonces deberíamos permanecer juntos. Hay seguridad en los números. Nadie va a ningún lado solos.”

“Espera, ¿qué?” cortó Stiles.

“Se lo haré saber al resto,” terminó Scott, como si no lo hubiera oído.

La llamada se finalizó, y Stiles miró con la boca abierta a Derek un segundo. Derek rodó los ojos y suspiró hacia él.

“Bueno,” dijo Stiles, enderezándose y cogiendo su móvil de la mesa, “parece que vienes a cenar.”

Deek le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. “Ya has oído a Scott. Tengo que pillar la cena para mi padre, y no te voy a dejar aquí solo. Así que…”

Algo cálido se movió en el pecho de Derek. Lo plasmó en una mirada amenazadora indignada, después miró por su apartamento vacío y de vuelta a Stiles. Medio frunció el ceño y cogió su chaqueta. “Conduzco yo.”

Stiles rodó los ojos. “Lo que sea, tío.”

 

Estaban de pie hombro a hombro, mirando al ascensor. “¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó Derek mientras esperaban.

"Wendy's."

Derek le miró mal. “No voy a comer eso.”

Stiles le lanzó un un fruncimiento de ceño confundido. “¿Vale? ¿Burger 2?”

Ag. “No, Stiles.” Y Stiles tuvo la osadía de lucir indignado.

“Bueno… ¿entonces qué quieres?”

“Comida. Comida de verdad.”

“Wendy’s _es_ comida de verdad.”

La voz de Derek se alzó. “La comida rápida _no_ es comida de verdad. Son químicos y aditivos, que es exactamente a lo que sabe.”

“Espera.” Stiles alzó su mano, ignorando al ascensor que se abría frente a ellos. “Me estás diciendo que puedes _saborear_ los conservantes.”

“¡Si!” porque, obviamente.

Stiles parecía estupefacto y tropezó con sus propias palabras. “Bueno. Pero. ¿Bueno, entonces donde quieres ir?”

Derek alzó una ceja hacia él. “¿El supermercado?”

“Ja ja.” Solo que no lo decía de coña, y Stiles dejó caer rápidamente la cara sarcástica. “Oh, tú-vale, pero mi padre no cocina. Y yo lo único que sé hacer son tortitas.”

Derek cambió su atención al ascensor y golpeó el botón hacia abajo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras esperaban –otra vez- y suspiró. “Yo lo haré,” dijo suavemente.

La cara de Stiles se partió con una sonrisa jubilosa. “Tú.” Y las puertas del ascensor sonaron al abrirse.

“Si, yo.” Derek le lanzó una mirada fulminante y después señaló. “Ve.”

Tras él, Stiles daba brincos sobre sus talones. “Tengo que ver esto.”

“VE.”

 

***

Scott colgó el móvil y se giró hacia Alisson, serio. 

“¿Qué es?” preguntó, inclinándose sobre el chocolate caliente que aferraba con ambas manos. Su tono invocó aparentemente a Isaac desde las profundidades de la estantería de bollos, y revoloteó a su lado un segundo después sujetando una calabaza. La alegría en sus ojos menguó al ver la expresión de Scott.

“Stiles y Derek,” respondió Scott. “Dicen que están siguiendo a Derek.”

“¿Por quién?” los tres se acercaron entre ellos, moviéndose al lado de un carro de manzanas de caramelo –un elemento básico de cualquier festival de otoño al que merezca la pena ir. Allison se abrazó a si misma con el abrigo para protegerse del frío de Octubre.

Scott esperó a que un grupo de personas terminase de pasar, bajando la voz hasta un susurro mientras se movían. “Creo que es más ‘por qué’.” Esto le ganó un par de miradas inquisitivas. “Les llamó hekaloi. Dijo que eran peores que los cazadores.”

Isaac frunció el ceño y se acercó más a Allison, como si pudiera disculparse por Derek con la cercanía.

“Dijo,” siguió Scott, “que cazan cosas como nosotros para…coger partes.”

“¿Partes?” Las finas cejas de Allison se juntaron. “¿Partes para qué?”

Scott encogió los hombros dramáticamente. “No lo sé. No lo dijeron. Pero, me gusta mi hígado donde está.” Presionó su estómago con la mano.

“Así que... ¿son un tipo distinto de cazadores de hombres lobo?” preguntó Isaac. Abrazó la calabaza y miró a Scott.

“No creo que solo de hombres lobo. Stiles dijo-“

“Lydia,” le cortó Allison, su expresión endureciéndose.

Scott comenzó a moverse entre los contactos de su móvil, asintiendo. “Voy a llamar a Aiden y Ethan. Hasta que sepamos más, nadie debería estar solo.” Miró a Isaac. “Derek dijo que estuviésemos atentos al olor de la lavanda y al sonido de las campanillas. Así es como les reconoceremos.”

De ellos dos, Isaac era el rastreador más fuerte. Su sentido del olfato era incluso mejor que Derek. Puede que fuera inútil en una pelea, pero era el mejor perro de caza que tenían.

Isaac asintió, pero rascó su sien, estresado. “Oh…si, vale.”

Allison le dio un codazo suave, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva. Agachó la cabeza tímidamente como respuesta, rizos cayendo sobre sus ojos.

“Y-Yo… la verdad es que no se a que huele la lavanda,” murmuró.

Allison se rio, pero no cruelmente, una sonrisa cariñosa inclinando hacia arriba el borde de sus ojos. “Hay una tienda de velas en el centro comercial,” ofreció.

Scott e Isaac jadearon a la vez, y el pulgar de Scott se quedó sobre la pantalla.

“Oh Dios, no,” de Isaac.

“Por favor…” los ojos se agrandaron como los de un cachorro.

Ella les miró. “Qué-“

“Nosotros… ¿quizás podemos esperar en el coche?” ofreció Isaac, mirando a Scott buscando una confirmación.

Allison les miró como si hubieran perdido la cabeza, después suspiró. “Vale. Quedaos en el coche.” Un susurrado “inútiles”, sobre su chocolate caliente mientras bebía de nuevo.

Scott llamó a Aiden, pero fue al buzón de voz. Eso era raro. Los gemelos puede que fueran alfas por su cuenta, pero esta era _su_ manada, y hasta la fecha parecían de acuerdo con aceptar eso. Prometieron cumplir con sus reglas. Y normalmente respondían cuando les llamaban. Scott frunció a su móvil, una fría cautela asentándose en sus hombros.

 

 

***

 

El Sheriff Stilinski se levantó en cuanto la puerta principal se abrió. “Ya era hora. ¿Dónde demonios has-“

Se detuvo al ver a Derek Hale entrando en su casa, brazos cargados con bolsas de la compra. Stiles entró arrastrando los pies tras él y lanzó a su padre una sonrisa tímida. “¡Hey, papá!”

“Stiles,” dijo John en el tono de desconcierto pero aceptación que había adoptado con los años. Los siguió a la cocina y miró mientras colocaban todo. Miró a Derek de pies a cabeza y después a Stiles. “Hijo, ¿debería de preocuparme el hecho de que Derek esté en mi cocina?”

Stiles se giró hacia él, horrorizado. “Papá, está _justo aquí_.”

El músculo de la mandíbula de Derek se movió, pero se ocupó colocando las cosas de las bolsas.

“Eso puedo verlo. Pero –sin ofender- las buenas noticias no le persiguen.”

La boca de Stiles se abrió, y durante un segundo se quedó mirando a su padre, mortificado. Derek se congeló, esperando.

“Si…” la expresión de Stiles se cerró como la puerta de una celda. “Bueno, tampoco me siguen a mí.” Cogió una bolsa del suelo y colocó las cebollas sobre la encimera agresivamente.

John suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. “Lo siento, yo-“

“Tenemos que permanecer en parejas, ¿vale?” dijo Stiles, tono plano.

El Sheriff apoyó la cadera contra la encimera y les lanzó a ambos una mirada asesina. “Así que, esto es algo lupino.”

Stiles soltó el aire molesto. “Si, vale, es una cosa lupina.”

“No todo lo sobrenatural es cosa de hombres lobo,” murmuró Derek.

Stiles le lanzó una mirada fulminante. “¡No ayudas!”

John se refrenó a sí mismo, girando para mirar toda la colección de comida fresca que había florecido en su cocina. “Entonces… ¿no hay hamburguesas?”

La tensión se escapó de la postura y los hombros de Stiles. “Lo siento. Derek no come comida basura, así que…” señaló con las manos a las encimeras.

El sheriff asintió, como si eso fuera lo suficiente razonable. “Ya veo. Así que… ¿ _tú_ vas a cocinar?”

“¡Qué!” graznó Stiles, y después comenzó a reírse. “No. Nooooo. No. No. _Él_ va a cocinar.” Señaló hacia Derek con el pulgar, los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Derek les ofreció una mirada firme y silencio.

La expresión de John se arrugó. “Necesito… ¿necesito ayudar?”

“No”, respondieron Derek y Stiles juntos, y el Sheriff suspiró aliviado.

“Genial. Yo voy a…” señaló al frigorífico y después al salón. Sin decir palabra, Derek abrió el frigorífico, cogió una cerveza, y se la pasó. El Sheriff la agarró y desapareció para ver la tele.

Después de que se fuera, Derek comenzó a colocar utensilios e ingredientes. De acuerdo a Stiles, no tenían _nada_ , así que compraron de todo, desde la harina a la sal. Abrió cada cajón buscando cazuelas y boles, y encontró la tabla de cortar bajo unos tarros de magdalenas en desuso.

“¿Puedo ayudar?” preguntó Stiles algo dudoso.

Derek miró sobre su hombro y le lanzó una cebolla.

“Oh, ¿en serio? Me pongo todo llorón.”

Derek se encogió de hombros, un baile de músculos elaborado para un movimiento pequeño. “Has sido tú el que ha preguntado.”

Stiles suspiró hasta vaciar sus pulmones. “Te odio.”

 

 

Stiles llevó tres platos de lo que Derek llamó simplemente como “pello al pesto” a la mesa del comedor, seguido de pequeños boles de col cocida a fuego lento. John estaba impresionado de verdad, saludando a Derek con su botella vacía de cerveza mientras iba a la cocina.

“¿Derek? ¿Quieres algo de beber?”

Derek parpadeó hacia él un segundo. “Claro.” Una botella apareció junto a él un momento después.

Stiles frunció el ceño. “Pensaba que no os podíais emborrachar.”

Derek arqueó una ceja mientras quitaba la chapa de la botella con un giro artístico de su garra. “Sí que podemos, pero tenemos que beber mucho más.”

“¿Entonces para que molestarse? La cerveza es asquerosa, tío.”

Derek le miró fijamente y tomó un trago a posta solo para ver como Stiles hacía una cara.

Cuando John se sentó, un extraño silencio calló sobre la mesa. Derek les miró a ambos conforme estudiaban sus platos. ¿Eran una familia que bendecían la mesa? Igual debería-

Stiles agarró un tenedor y lo pinchó, cortando un trozo de pollo y apilando pequeños trozos de alcachofa y portobello, verde pálido por la salsa de crema. Derek se encontró con que sus ojos estaban pegados a la boca de Stiles, la presión de sus labios, el pelín de salsa que se escapaba. Esperó, sintiendo una profunda ansiedad hasta que Stiles dejó salir un suave gemido.

“Mmm.” Masticó un poco más. “Oh Dios mío.” Tragó. “Tío, esto está _increíble_. Quien hubiera pensado que _tú_ -“

Lo poco de orgullo que había empezado a brillar se apagó, y Derek miró sombríamente a su plato.

Su expresión debía haber dicho todo, porque Stiles se cortó en seco y después empezó de nuevo.

“Espero, no ey, eso era totalmente un cumplido. En plan, este soy yo, flipando.”

Derek le miró cautamente. El Sheriff tomó el primer mordisco entonces, y sus ojos se agrandaron lentamente. “Wow,” dijo, un sonido maravillado, y Stiles le señaló. “¿Ves?”

Los hombros de Derek se relajaron, y se permitió sonreír un poco. “Gracias.”

“¿Cómo has aprendido a cocinar así?”

Levantó un hombro. “Laura quemaba hasta el agua, así que no tenía más opcines.” Cogió su botella de cerveza, mirando la etiqueta, y después tomó un largo trago, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

Stiles le dio una especie de sonrisa triste, y por unos momentos los únicos sonidos eran los pequeños murmullos de placer de John y el chirrido de los cubiertos cuando Stiles volvió a su comida.

Derek posó la botella y les observó un poco, creyéndose la idea de que estaban, de verdad, felices, antes de comer él algo. La siguiente vez que miró a Stiles, había una sonrisa astuta y traviesa. Derek arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

“Este es tu mejor plato, ¿verdad?”

Su cara se sintió repentinamente caliente, y estudió su plato.

“¡Oh Dios mío, lo es! ¡Intentabas impresionarnos!”

“ _Stiles_ ,” interrumpió el Sheriff. “Finge que tienes modales. Por favor. Por mi.”

“Pero- “Stiles señaló hacia Derek. “Yo- “castigado, bajó la voz. “Pienso que es algo dulce. No quería- “

Derek le miró porque el ritmo de su corazón estaba estable cuando lo dijo.

John posó su cuchillo y tenedor en el plato vacío con una lenta seriedad. “El mejor plato que he tenido desde- “su voz de apagó, y Derek alzó sus ojos para mirarle. “Desde,” dijo con finalidad.

Un sentimiento más preciado que el orgullo cubrió el cuerpo de Derek. “Gracias,” dijo suavemente.

“No, hijo, gracias a ti,” dijo el Sheriff mientras se levantaba. Tocó el hombro de Derek cuando pasó a su lado. “Stiles, los platos.”

Stiles se puso de repente en movimiento, limpiando la mesa. John regresó con dos vasos y una botella de whisky. Sirvió dos dobles, deslizó a Derek uno de los vasos, y esperó a que Stiles apareciera de nuevo.

“Así que… ¿me queréis decir ya lo que no habéis estado diciendo?” Les lazó una mirada maliciosa y tomó un sorbo de su whisky para darles una oportunidad de responder.

Derek captó una repentina punzada de miedo de Stiles y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada curiosa y preocupada. Ya le habían dicho que era “cosa de hombres lobos”, así que ¿a que venía ahora el miedo?

“Te refieres a lo de, uh…la cosa esa de las parejas,” dijo Stiles mientras se deslizaba de vuelta a su asiento.

Los ojos del Sheriff se entrecerraron. “¿Debería de referirme a otra cosa?” y era un milagro como Stiles había conseguido mentir tanto, la verdad.

“¡No! Nop. No…así que…” Stiles miró a Derek expectante, y Derek apenas contuvo su irritación, tomando un sorbo de whisky en su lugar y dejando que se deslizara por su garganta antes de responder.

Esta vez les dijo todo. Como había empezado en el supermercado, lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado. Correr por el parking, daba igual lo vergonzoso que era admitirlo.

El Sheriff Stilinski lo escuchó todo sin interrumpir y asintió, algo escéptico, girando el vaso en su mano.

“Así que crees que estas cosas son reales. Estos…hekaloi.”

Derek se encogió de hombros. “Lo sé ahora.”

“¿Y tienes algún tipo de plan, supongo?”

“No tanto como un plan,” intervino Stiles, girando sus manos en el aire, “como planear tener un plan. Pero hasta entonces…” le lanzó a Derek una mirada.

“Derek se queda a dormir,” facilitó John.

“Eso parece,” murmuró Derek.

“En el _sofá”_   el Sheriff les lanzó una mirada intensa, y la boca de Stiles se abrió. Derek controló su expresión para cubrir su sorpresa y observó como el cuello de Stiles se sonrojaba.

“Papá, oh Dios mío, eres tan embarazoso.” Stiles se levantó, ignorando cualquier otra reacción de su padre, y se dirigió a la cocina. “Voy a hacer café. Derek, ¿quieres?”

“Claro,” respondió, incorporándose para seguirle. “¿Puedes tomar café a estas horas y aun así dormir?”

“¡Puedo! Es un bonus del TDHA, el café me ayuda a estudiar.”

Stiles encendió una tetera eléctrica, sacó una cafetera de émbolo del armario cerca del horno, una cuchara para medir cantidades del cajón al otro lado de la habitación, y la bolsa de café del estante de la despensa.

Derek le miró, todo extremidades largas y energía enfocada. Stiles le pilló mirando. “La cafetera de émbolo es más rápida,” narró mientras trabajaba, midiendo 12 cucharadas de café. “Y, también es mejor, ¿sabes?” quitó la tapa de un tarro de la encimera y después se giró, empujando un puñado de sobres de azúcar en la dirección de Derek. Derek los cogió con sus manos ahuecadas y después intentó colocar todo cuando Stiles sostuvo un brick de leche hacia él. Permaneció cerca, esperando a ver si había algo más, hasya que Stiles se giró y le lanzó una mirada. “Puedes ir a sentarte. Esto estará listo en un segundo o así.”

Quería hacer un comentario sarcástico de vuelta pero no podía pensar en nada que decir, así que acabó de vuelta en la mesa del comedor, dejando caer un montoncito de sobres de azúcar en algún lugar cerca del centro.

“¿Papá? ¿Quieres un poco?” preguntó Stiles.

El Sheriff Stilisnki dejó salir una risa. “Oh, no. Quiero dormir algo esta noche, gracias.”

Stiles regresó con una taza en cada mano y varios paquetes de Twinkies colgando de la boca. Posó una taza y lanzó uno de los paquetes a su padre, ofreciendo otro a través de la mesa. “¿Postre?”

Por un segundo, Derek consideró soltarle un sermón sobre las muchas maneras en las que los Twinkies violaban la regla de “comida real”, pero acabó por poner una cara que hizo que Stiles retirara de un golpe la mano y se disculpara.

“Asi que,” dijo John, “¿Qué era esto que decías sobre estudiar, antes?”

Stiles se dejó caer en su silla y se colocó para poder beber el café. “Si. Estudiar. Esa cosa que hago.”

“Esa cosa que se _supone_ que haces.”

Stiles parecía ofendido, _profundamente_. “Tengo buenas notas. ¡Tengo mejores notas que Scott!”

El Sheriff continuó, ecuánime. “Al menos dime que vas a aprobar el instituto. Sé que ha sido un año duro, ¿pero si al menos me pudieras prometer eso?”

Stiles se hundió sobre sí mismo y miró su café. “Tu confianza en mí es sorprendente.”

“Lo digo en serio.”

“Si, papá, cale. Aprobaré el instituto.”

El Sheriff asintió, resignado y aliviado.

Stiles rodó los ojos, probó el café, cogió su taza en la mano, y se levantó.

“Tengo cosas que terminar,” dijo a Derek, señalando hacia su habitación. Parecía una invitación, por la manera en que Stiles le miraba esperando una reacción, así que Derek cogió su taza de café y le siguió. A medio camino en las escaleras, escuchó la voz del sheriff, baja y suave.

“Mantenle a salvo.”

Derek se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, pese a que no podía ver la mesa. Las palabras hicieron que se le cerrara la garganta, y su respuesta fue un susurro que solo él podía oír.

“Lo estoy intentando.”

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Stiles miró por encima de su hombro cuando Derek le siguió a su habitación, inseguro. “Um, _tengo_ que estudiar de verdad. Así que…”

 

“Pues hazlo.”

 

“Claro,” respondió, después asintió para sí mismo. “Claro.”

 

Cuando Stiles abrió su libro y se colocó frente al ordenador, Derek revisó la estantería para leer algo –algo menos académico que la otra vez. Sacó una novela titulada _Mélusine_ del estante. El titulo estaba escrito con una letra florida y elegante, y el nombre sugería algo extranjero, aunque no se traducía en ninguno de los lenguajes que conocía: un enigma. Después de deliberar un momento, optó por la silla incómoda en vez de estirarse en la cama. Una opción fortuita, por la pila de carpetas abiertas y cuadernos que se apilaron rápidamente del escritorio de Stiles hasta cubrir la cama. 

Seguía, no pudo evitar notar Derek, _moviéndose_. Las manos que gesticulaban y la energía espástica no se le habían escapado antes, ciertamente, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar a Stiles _existir_ sin un peligro inminente o con uno de ellos casi muerto. Pasaba las páginas de un texto, subrayando conforme leía, después ponía ese libro sobre otro y se giraba para escribir. Mientras leía, rodaba hasta la cama para coger una carpeta, escribiendo una nota sobre ello, para después dejar caer todo y cambiar de tema, solo para volver de nuevo a los 10 minutos.

Y siempre tenía algo en su boca –normalmente un boli, a veces sus uñas- cualquier cosa para mantener a sus labios ocupados. Derek sintió un aleteo en su pecho, no invitado, y los labios de Stiles dejaron de moverse de repente. En un momento de pánico, Derek alzó la vista, seguro de que le habían pillado. Pero Stiles giró en la silla para escribir algo, y Derek desvió la mirada e intentó leer.

En algún momento, Stiles alzó la vista del libro en su regazo y se quedó mirando por la ventana perfectamente quieto exceptuando cuando parpadeaba. La completa falta de movimiento captó la atención de Derek. Curioso, Derek se inclinó hacia delante para ver si de verdad había algo ahí afuera a lo que mirar, pero no podía sentir nada. Se volvió a acomodar en la silla y absorbió el espectáculo que era Stiles estando quieto.

Estuvo quieto por un largo rato. El ligero fruncimiento de ceño de Derek se volvió más preocupado.

“¿Stiles?” preguntó, su voz un retumbo.

Stiles se estremeció y se giró hacia él, quitando los ojos de la ventana. “¿Hm?”

Derek le observó arriba y abajo, leyendo sus latidos. “¿Estás bien?”

La pregunta pareció devolverle la concentración. “¿Qué? Si. Nada.”

 _Una mentira_.

Derek alzó una ceja, pero cuando Stiles se dio la vuelta decidió no presionar. No habían hablado mucho desde que había vuelto de Costa Rica. Derek había traído una de esas máscaras talladas tal como prometió. Echó un vistazo y la vio colgada de la pared más cercana al cabecero de la cama. Hablaron sobre las pesadillas un poco entonces, pero si Stiles había tenido algún sueño nuevo, no había llamado o escrito. La mentira de ahora le hacía sospechar que no habían desaparecido. El ruego secreto del Sheriff pareció de repente menos extraño que antes. Estudió a Stiles más de cerca, buscando señales que quizás hubiera pasado por alto y rememoró todo lo que había pasado desde que Stiles se presentó en su apartamento –sus gestos, sus suspiros, el color de su piel.

 

Stiles giró de repente en la silla. “¿Qué?”

 

“¿Qué de qué?”

Movió los brazos, exasperado. “¿Me quieres matar o besar?”

¿Qué si _qué?_ Confuso, Derek intentó formar una respuesta, pero Stiles siguió hablando. “Porque me estás mirando, y yo puedo notar que me estás mirando, así que aclárate de una vez o- ¡Oh Dios mío!”

Todo el color se fue de la cara de Stiles cuando vio el libro en la mano de Derek. Stiles saltó de la silla y le quitó el libro de un golpe, haciendo que Derek perdiera la página donde estaba.

“¡Ey!” gruñó Derek hacia él, pero Stiles había dejado de ser afectado por eso meses atrás.

“Tú no has-no.” Su cara se sonrojó, y dio media vuelta para volver a colocar el libro en su sitio.

Derek cruzó los brazos y le miro fulminantemente. “¿No puedo leer tus libros?”

“ _Ese_ libro no.”

“¿Qué pasa con ese libro?”

“Yo-“ Stiles se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla junto al escritorio, y su cara se sonrojó aún más. “No creo que te guste,” terminó de decir suavemente.

¿Desde cuándo era Stiles un experto en _eso_?

“ _Y_ no has respondido a mi rpegunta.”

“¿La cual era?” preguntó Derek.

“Porqué me estabas mirando.”

Evitó sus ojos. “No lo estaba haciendo.” Lo cual hizo a Stiles bufar divertido.

“Si, vale. Y estoy _bien_ , por cierto.” Después recogió su libro de Física y comenzó a subrayar atentamente.

“¿Me lo dirías si no lo estuvieras?”

Molesto, Derek se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando atentamente la oscuridad. Aspiró aire lenta y largamente, oliendo el aire, tenso por cualquier indicio de lavanda. Solo encontró a Stiles, café, y papel tintado.

La duda se agarró en su pecho. Igual había una explicación razonable para todo lo que había sentido. Igual su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Igual no debería confiar tanto en cancioncillas cantadas a niños pequeños.

Era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Scott habría llamado a todos ya, y si al final resultaba que no era nada, intentar adivinar en estos momentos solo le haría parecer más estúpido.

Stiles comenzó a golpear su lápiz contra su cuaderno, y Derek expandió sus sentidos fuera para evitar concentrarse demasiado en el _tap tap tap_. Registró los sonidos de la casa, el padre de Stiles abajo, el episodio de CSI que estaba viendo, el sonido de las cañerías. Expandiendo aún más, escuchó los coches que circulaban por la calle, y el sonido de los vecinos hablando por teléfono. El viento movió las hojas muertas y secas.

Nada de campanas.

Esto hizo que su estómago se retorciera aún más. Sin una dirección a la que mirar, todo se sentía expuesto. Derek cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, un gesto inconsciente para sentirse menos vulnerable, un mero refugio contra el miedo y la impotencia. Tras todo ello, sintió la familiar sensación de que si hubiera sido mejor, le habrían dejado en paz.

El golpeteo paró.

“¿Derek?” Stiles sonaba cauto, y esto hizo que Derek abriera los ojos y buscara el reflejo de la cara del joven en el cristal de la ventana. Stiles se empezó a levantar. “¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están aquí?”

Derek sacudió la cabeza. “No.”

Stiles se detuvo a su lado igualmente. “¿Lo sabrías si estuvieran?”

Derek suspiró y le miró. “Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que _existan_.”

“Si lo estás.” Dijo sin dudarlo.

Si, lo estaba. Apartó la mirada del reflejo y volvió a mirar a la calle.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Stiles.

“¿Y bien qué?”

“¿Lo sabrías?”

Derek se encogió de hombros.

“Quizás. Eso espero.”

 

**

 

Benoit’s solo aceptaba reservas, y solo pagos en metálico. Cabe señalar que no lo hacen porque intentaran evitar los impuestos de las tarjetas de crédito, sino porque mantenía baja la demanda y a la chusma lejos. Benoit’s tenía un código de vestimenta, un sommelier, y una política de móviles estricta. Lydia le había dado a Aiden un aviso con tiempo de que era aquí donde la iba a llevar cuando llevaran saliendo 3 meses, aunque ella _no estaba_ llevando la cuenta de los días. Ya había intentado definirse a medida del hombre del que iba del brazo y le resultó defectuoso. Él se podía definir con _ella_ , si quería. Pero no iba a contar los días y dividirse a sí misma en trozos del tiempo de un hombre.

Ella iba a ser, sin embargo, llevada al restaurante más exclusivo del pueblo.

Iba a llevar el pelo recogido. _No_ la iba a importar si alguien veía marcas moradas en su piel pálida. ¿Y si le miraban mal a Aiden? Bueno, ya podía comportarse extra amable y caballeroso, que probablemente no le mataría.

“Mademoiselle,” el camarero inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Lydia.

Ella le sonrió. “Monsieur.”

Esto le hizo dejar caer la cabeza aprobadamente. “Voulez-vous entendre les promos?”

No hizo amago de hablar lento para beneficiarla, y Lydia le miró con interés, entrelazando sus dedos esbeltos. “Oui”, dijo como un beso.

El camarero miró a Aiden, cuya cara no delataba nada. “Bonne.”

Describió un menú que incluía vieras con caviar de limón, langosta con alubias blancas, porcini y miel, macaroni con trufas negras y foie gras, pollo con setas de otoño, un plato de quesos, y pera caramelizada sobre una base de merengue con crema de castañas.

Lydia ordenó por ambos y permitió que el camarero cambiara el vino por agua con gas.

“¿Disfrutas?” preguntó Aiden, cuando el camarero se había ido. Intentó esconder una sonrisa.

Ella se inclinó más cerca y abrió sus labios rojos, parando para asegurarse de que los miraba al menos una vez. “Mucho,” dijo, y sonrió de una manera que prometía que, si _él_ no lo hacía, pronto sí.

 

 

A mitad del primer plato, Aiden se movió en su asiento y miró muy brevemente a su bolsillo. Su móvil, muy probablemente. Lydia esperó a ver qué es lo que haría y lanzó una de sus sonrisas de verdad cuando no hizo ni un movimiento para cogerlo. Las cosas salvajes _podían_ ser enseñadas.

Dos minutos después debió de vibrar de nuevo. Podía notarlo por la mirada amenazadora que cruzó su cara. En el cuarto intento, Lydia posó su copa más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

“Contesta de una vez,” siseó, consciente de las miradas en su dirección.

Aiden sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y lo acercó al oído. Ante la mirada mordaz del camarero, se deslizó fuera de la silla y se acercó a la puerta.

“Mejor que sea bueno,” dijo cuando salía al frío aire nocturno, sin siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

“¡Aiden! Gracias a Dios,” replicó Scott, su voz rebosante de alivio.

“Qué-“

“Mira, ¿estás con Lydia? Porque necesitas quedarte con Lydia esta noche.”

Giró el cuello para verla a través de la ventana. “Eso planeaba, si sobrevivo a esta llamada.”

“Vale, escucha. Creemos que hay alguno nuevo por el pueblo, y quieren matar cosas como nosotros.”

“Cosas como nosotros.”

“Y cosas como ella,” añadió Scott. “Así que si hueles lavanda o-“

Un latigazo de frío descendió por la columna vertebral de Aiden, y dejó de mirar a Lydia. “¿Hekaloi?” la palabra se deslizó de su boca como una maldición.

“Yo-ya has oído hablar de ellos.”

“Todos-“ se cortó en seco, pellizcando el puente de la nariz, porque no, no todos-no se habían escondido en el cuarto de calderas, presionando las lágrimas de Ethan en sus delgados hombros; no habían corrido tan rápido y fuerte a través de los matorrales de Nevada como sus pies pequeños les permitían y suplicaron entrar al círculo más bajo de la única manada que les aceptaría. 

“¿Están aquí? ¿Estás seguro?” podía notar como se le elevaba el pulso, el corazón golpeando pesado en el pecho.

“¿Al 100%? No. Pero creo a Derek, y no creo que debamos tomar riesgos innecesarios.”

Aiden miró de reojo a Lydia, quien arqueó una ceja al verle. “No…” dijo lentamente. “Scott, matan _manadas_ enteras.”

“Bueno, pues esta no. Solo…cuida de ella. Que no os maten.”

Aiden miró sombríamente y colgó. Golpeo el móvil contra su mano en agitación y miró calle abajo. El sudor comenzó a formarse en su espalda baja, y tomó aire para calmarse a sí mismo y a su corazón palpitante antes de entrar. Murmuró disculpas a la gente que se sentaba cerca y acercó la silla a la mesa.

“Así que…¿mereció la pena el interrumpir una cena exquisita?” preguntó Lydia, su tono frío como el hielo.

Aiden suspiró y la miró a los ojos. “La verdad, si.”

Su honestidad pareció pillarla por sorpresa, y la máscara de cristal que estaba llevando desde que llegaron se cayó. Sus dedos se acercaron inconscientemente a su cuello hasta que notó el gesto y los alejó.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó. Un poco de miedo que intentaba no mostrar alcanzó sus ojos. “Dímelo.”

Aiden ofreció su mano, y ella deslizó la palma contra la suya.

“Hekaloi”, susurró, lanzando una mirada sobre uno de sus hombros como si la palabra sola pudiera invocarles. “Ellos…coleccionan cosas ‘valiosas’. Como nosotros.”

“Coleccionan. ¿Cómo un zoo?”

Él cerro los ojos.

“Como…un boticario.”

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, los de Lydia se habían agrandado. Tomó aire entre dientes con los labios medio abiertos y se alejó de él, intentando responder. Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Aiden.

“Lydia…”

“El Nemeton los ha traído,” concluyó, buscando en su cara la confirmación.

“Probablemente.”

“ _Nosotros_ les hemos traído.”

Suspiró. “Probablemente.”

Ella cerró la mandíbula y miró al pollo y el macaroni con trufa negra de su plato. Aiden no podía descifrar su silencio –no enfadado del todo, tampoco tan temeroso como debería haber sido. En la luz tenue, sus ojos eran como obsidiana. Tomó aire profundamente y cogió el tenedor.

Las cejas de Aiden se curvaron en confusión. “¿Lydia?”

Ella se detuvo y lo miró desde detrás de la fría y equilibrada máscara. “Vamos a pagar por esta comida de todos modos.”

Terminaron la comida en silencio.  

 

 

Cuando el camarero vino a recoger sus platos, Aiden dejó sueltos sus sentidos. El restaurante, callado para oídos humanos, estalló en una especie de sinfonía de vanguardia. Podía oír el clink de los cubiertos en los platos, el sonido mojado de la gente masticando y tragando, el clamor de las cazuelas en la cocina. Los corazones palpitaban una danza tribal. Se permitió un momento para dejar que su atención vagara libre entre cada nueva adición. Todo junto hubiera vuelto loco a cualquiera, pero habían aprendido como mover la concentración, separando elementos dentro de la cacofonía.

Los olores, por otro lado, eran mucho más difíciles de ignorar. Los humanos se enterraban en capas de olores: champús, jabones, perfumes, todo enmascarando su química personal. Cada uno de esos olores eran una mezcla de otros olores – y así todo iba en espiral. Abrir ese sentido podía ser como entrar en un huracán, dejando que el mundo diera un golpe físico. Aiden dejó que todo entrara, un dolor de cabeza formándose instantáneamente bajo sus sienes. Uno a uno, identificó a cada comensal y trabajador alrededor de ellos y filtró sus olores, examinándolos, después forzando que fueran a un segundo plano mientras su atención iba a otro lado. Si Lydia se dio cuenta de cómo se masajeaba las sienes, no dijo nada.

Fue solo cuando el camarero vino para retirar otro set de platos vacíos que lo olió: lavanda y grasa animal, y enfermedad y algo que le recordaba a la morgue.

Aiden se puso en pie al instante. “Lydia, tenemos que irnos.”

Sus cejas perfectas se juntaron ligeramente y sus labios se separaron para replicar, después se detuvo, boca abriéndose. Sus ojos oscuros se concentraron en algo justo tras los hombros de Aiden. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a Peter Hale.

“Lydia,” dijo Peter en su característico suave y calmado modo. “Tienes que irte.” Una sugerencia que no era una sugerencia.

Cerró boca de un golpe y alzó la barbilla. “Aún no he tomado el postre,” respondió, cada palabra dura y crespa.

Peter se acercó unos pasos, silenciando a algunos de los comensales despectivos con una mirada antes de suavizarla hacia Lydia. “Intento ayudar.”

Aiden soltó un gruño en la garganta, demasiado bajo para que los humanos lo oyeran.

Lydia arqueó una ceja. “No te creo.”

La expresión amable de Peter se esfumó. “Bien. Eres valiosa. ¿Crees que él vale algo?” señaló hacia la dirección de Aiden. “Los Alfas en este pueblo valen diez centavos por docena. Pero tú…tú eres única en tu especie.”

Casi sonaba como un complido.

“Cómo has-“ empezó a preguntar Lydia, pero ambos hombres lobos se tensaron y giraron la cabeza a la vez.

_Campanas._

Aiden se puso de pie. “Lydia, levanta.” Su tono atravesó sus recelos y, cuando ofreció su mano, ella la agarró. Recogieron sus cosas y se apresuraron a la puerta. El camarero apareció en su camino.

“Monsieur. No has pagado la-“

Peter le empujó un fajo de billetes mientras apresuraba al resto a salir.

“¿Quién es? ¿Puedes verlo?” preguntó Lydia, su respiración congelándose en el aire.

La cabeza de Aiden se agitó rápido como negativa.

Las campanas se acercaban, el _cling cling_ sonó más rápido, como pasos corriendo. “Vamos,” Aiden tiró de su muñeca. “¡ _Vamos_!”

Apretaron el paso por la manzana.

“¡No veo a nadie!”

Peter, cerca de ellos y detrás, dijo, “No tienes que _ver_ -“

Su voz se cortó con un gruñido, y Lydia dio la vuelta para verle estamparse contra la pared de un edificio con el antebrazo de una mujer vestida con ropa de yoga clavado en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaron azules en la escasa luz y clavó las garras en su agresora, pero los cortes de su cara se curaron casi en cuanto se abrieron, dejando tras de sí solo un líquido negro.

Lydia se quedó mirando. “Oh Dios m-“

“¡Corre!” gruñó Aiden y tiró de ella hacia el coche.

“¡Voy! ¡En! ¡Tacones!” le gritó de vuelta, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Detrás de ellos, alguien rugió –Peter- y se golpeó contra un objeto sólido.

La mujer pareció parpadear en existencia entre Lydia y Aiden, agarrando a Lydia por el cuello –el parón repentino provocando que sus manos se soltaran.

“Banshee”, sonrió.

Aiden se giró y llevó su puño contra el costado del hekalus. Se sacudió con el impacto y le miró como si acabara de percatarse de que existía.

Pese a la presión en su garganta, Lydia podía sentir como se formaba un grito. Luchó para contenerlo. Calor y poder se concentraron en su pecho, buscando liberación. 

Aiden arrastró las garras por el brazo extendido del hekalus, cortando hasta llegar al hueso. Sangre negra espesa se vertió de las heridas, y los músculos dañados liberaron el agarre de la garganta de Lydia. Lydia se tambaleó hacia atrás, después empezó a correr. Aiden empujó fuerte al hekalus, esperando hacerla caer y ganar tiempo.

“¡Ey!” gritó Peter desde la acera, pistola en mano. El hekalus se dio la vuelta mientras tropezaba, y Peter disparó.

La mujer se sacudió por el impacto y miró al agujero en su pecho. Sonó un segundo impacto y se sacudió de nuevo, sangre negra surgiendo por su pecho. Su expresión se torció, y se encaminó hacia Peter con furia renovada.

Aiden agarró la mano de Lydia, tiró de su brazo para acercarla, y después la alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. Habían aparcado unas manzanas más allá. “¡Coge tus llaves!” dijo, el miedo exponiendo sus colmillos, aunque estuviera hablando.

Lydia miró calle abajo justo a tiempo para ver a Peter ser lanzado contra un coche, haciendo saltar la alarma –asegurando que viniera el resto de policías que no vinieran por los disparos. Se estaba deslizando hacia el suelo cuando Aiden giró la esquina, cortando su visión.

“Pero que hay de-“

“Lydia. ¡Las llaves!”

Forcejeo para sacarlas del bolso mientras era llevada, pero finalmente las agarró fuerte, sosteniéndolas donde Aiden pudiera verlas. La posó en el suelo al lado del lado del pasajero.

“¡Es _mi_ coche!” dijo, incrédula.

“Y mis reflejos son más rápidos. _Por favor_.” Alargó la mano pidiendo las llaves y registró la calle, moviéndose ansioso por el deseo de huir.

Temblando, Lydia lanzó las llaves, y se subieron rápidamente a los asientos. Lydia aún estaba abrochándose el cinto cuando Aiden arrancó violentamente del aparcamiento.

Lydia se giró para mirar por el parabrisas trasero, jadeando. “Así que la mujer de-“

“Hekaloi.”

“¿Le ha matado?”

“Probablemente.” Aiden giró el coche hacia la circulación pese al semáforo en rojo.

Lydia se hundió en el asiento, respirando con dificultad. Una rara expresión cruzó su rostro. No tristeza, pero tampoco el triunfo que ella esperaba. Presionó una mano temblorosa sobre su boca y luchó para contener todo.

“Necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro,” dijo Aiden, desplazándose sin esfuerzo alguno entre los vehículos.

Lydia parpadeó hacia él, dejando que la mano cayera de su cara, y después sacó su móvil. 

**

Isaac estornudó por enésima vez y giró la cabeza agónicamente. “Prométeme que no vas a comprar una de estas otra vez,” dijo, gimiendo.

Allison hizo un puchero, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. “No tenías que tirarlo.”

“Sí que tenía, si,” dijo Scott desde el asiento trasero. “No tienes ni idea.”

Le echó una mirada fulminante por el retrovisor. “Esas velas costaban diez dólares.”

Scott sacó su cartera y movió un billete de diez hacia el asiento delantero. Allison rodó los ojos pero lo cogió de todas formas. La luz cambió, y arrancó hacia South Main.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que todo el cuerpo de Isaac se tensara por otro estornudo. Resopló, intentando contenerlo pero fallando espectacularmente. El espasmo le dejó doblado por la mitad, la cabeza contra el salpicadero. Allison, sintiéndose culpable, tocó su pelo.

“¿Al menos ahora sabes a qué huele?” ofreció.

Isaac levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

“¿Verdad?”

Isaac miró a Scott, quien se encogió de hombros excusándose y después se echó contra el asiento.

“Verdad…” dijo él al final.

Cuanto más miserable parecía, más decaía el buen humor de Allison. Después de todo no habían estado tomando en serio a esta amenaza. Un aviso de una persona a la que estaban siguiendo no sonaba a batalla extrema, no comparado a los últimos meses que habían tenido, pero Deaton había sido claro que, junto con sus cicatrices personales, Beacon Hills había cambiado para peor.

La atmósfera en el coche se volvió pesada por la contemplación. Allison echó un vistazo a Isaac y después a Scott y se aclaró la garganta.

“Creo que deberíamos hablar con mi padre.”

“Sobre el hekaloi,” dijo Scott.

Ella asintió. “Si cazan, igual mi familia se ha cruzado en su camino antes.”

Scott frunció el ceño al pensarlo. “¿Crees-crees que han trabajado juntos?” aun podía recordar el cañón de la pistola de Kate apuntándole y no tuvo ninguna duda de que había ganado dinero por hacer algo que haría encantada gratis.

Los hombros de Allison se alzaron tensos. “No lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos preguntar.”

 

**

 

Isaac salió primero, oliendo el aire alrededor del bloque de apartamentos antes de mover la mano hacia Allison y Scott para seguirle. Scott le lanzó la calabaza que habían conseguido en el festival de otoño, intentando aliviar el ambiente, pero Isaac la abrazó cerca de su pecho y se apresuró a entrar.

“¿Papá?” llamó Allison desde el pasillo. Dejó a Isaac cerrar con llave la puerta mientras colgaba su abrigo en un perchero.

“¡Aquí!” llamó desde la cocina. Les recibió en el salón, limpiándose las manos en una rodea.

“Sr. Argent,” dijo Scott.

“Scott, Isaac,” asintió Chris hacia ellos en respuesta y después miró a Allison. “¿Qué tal el festival?”

“Bien,” respondió Allison. “Estuvo bien. ¡Conseguimos una calabaza!” Isaac la sostuvo y forzó una sonrisa antes de dejarla en la mesa.

Allison se quitó el gorro y se echó un cabello tras la oreja. “Papá, tenemos que preguntarte algo.”

La dio una mirada calculadora y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Allison, Scott e Isaac se sentaron en semicírculo a su alrededor, intercambiando miradas inseguras.

Allison asintió a Scott, y este aspiró aire fuerte. “¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de algo llamado hekaloi?”

Los ojos de Chris centellearon, y su expresión se endureció. Por instinto se sentó más derecho. “¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?”

“Así que sí.”

“Sí, pero ¿dónde lo has oído tú?”

Scott miró a sus amigos. “Derek. Dijo que le estaban siguiendo, y cree que eso es el culpable.”

Chris se apoyó en el respaldo y pasó una mano por su cara. Hace un segundo parecía peligroso, mortal. Ahora parecía alguien preocupado.

“Papá, nos lo tienes que decir,” Allison se inclinó hacia delante, insistente.

Chris la miró escéptico por un momento. Sus hombros se hundieron cuando decidió que sí, de verdad, tenía que decírselo.

“¿Qué es lo que sabéis?”

Scott hizo un sonido semejante a la risa pequeño y sin humor. “Nada. Lavanda, campanas y…partes del cuerpo. Eso es todo.”

Chris asintió para sí mismo y tomó aliento. Dejó que el movimiento le pusiera de pie y dio vueltas alrededor de la silla para tener algo a lo que agarrarse. “Los hekaloi son un tipo de zbieracz. Quiere decir…coleccionista. _Cosechadores_. Algunos zbieracz coleccionan sangre…”

“¿Vampiros?” cortó Scott, sonando sorprendido.

“Como los vampiros, sí.” Asintió Chris. “Algunos otros coleccionan poder mágico o almas. Los hekaloi…los hekaloi coleccionan carne. De cosas con poder.”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Isaac. Desató su bufanda y la metió en el bolsillo.

Chris cambió el peso, inquieto, su mirada deteniéndose en la mesa de café. “Dos razones, principalmente. Una, injertan lo que roban en ellos mismos, haciéndose más fuertes. Y dos…” algo como el remordimiento cruzó por su cara. “Dos, vende…productos…hechos con lo que cogen.”

“Productos,” repitió Scott.

Chris se encontró con su mirada inquisitiva. “Pociones. Píldoras. Curas máginas. Lo que sea que quiera el cliente. Necesidades.”

Allison miró a Scott, sus ojos abiertos por el horror. “Ellos-“ se giró de nuevo a su padre. “¿Los hacen de _personas_?”

Chris asintió hacia ella y desvió la mirada, algo pesado y culpable en su silencio. Allison volvió a mirar a Scott, y él estaba lanzando a Chris una mirada intensa y pensativa…la misma mirada que sintió formarse en su cara.

“Y si quisieras una de estas pociones, ¿Cómo la conseguirías?” preguntó Allison lentamente, observando la expresión de su padre.

“Papá. ¿Dónde la conseguirías?” ante su silencio, algo se movió en su sangre.

“

 “Dad. Where would you get it?” At his silence, something stirred in her blood.

“El agora skotadi.” Sonó como una confesión.

“Has estado ahí,” jadeó Allison, ira fría cristalizándose en su pecho.

“Una vez.” Chris la miró. Su voz se suavizó. “Estuve ahí una vez. Hace mucho tiempo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque saben cosas, Allison. Cosas que nadie más sabe.”

Scott interrumpió. “¿Dónde está? ¿Está muy lejos?”

“No es permanente. El agora sigue a los hekaloi. Se manifiesta en uniones de poder y desaparece cuando se van.” Echó una mirada a Allison. “Tu abuelo pasó los últimos años intentando encontrar uno de nuevo. Viajó a todas partes, envió patrullas de reconocimiento para seguir a lo supernatural y estar atentos a desapariciones en masa.” Chris sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. “No supe por qué hasta anoche.”

“Quería que le curaran,” dijo ella, y su padre simplemente asintió. El fuego frío ardió en el pecho de Allison, forzándola a ponerse de pie. “¿Lo ayudaste?”

Los ojos de Chris la miraron un momento, y luego volvieron a desviarse.

Ella golpeó el suelo con el pie. “¡Sacan provecho de los asesinatos!”

“¡No es tan simple! ¡Es el asesinato de los asesinos!”

Se miraron entre ellos echando fuego por los ojos. Él se rindió primero y dio un paso atrás. “No todos los hombres lobo son como tus amigos. La mayoría de criaturas…simplemente matan.”

“Scott no mata,” contraatacó Allison. “Isaac tampoco. Ni Lydia. Papá, ella es una _banshee_. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé que es lo que significa, ¡pero aparentemente la convierte en un objetivo también!”

Chris acercó la mano, sujetando los antebrazos de Allison. “Cariño, entiendo-“

“¿Lo haces? Porque, ¿y si todos a los que han matado eran como ellos-como Lydia? Papá, nunca ha hecho daño a _nadie_.”

Se libró de su agarre y dio la vuelta. No importaba lo mucho que creía saber, acababa siempre en esto – siempre otra sorpresa, otra decepción.

Chris miró a su espalda temblorosa sin poder hacer nada, y después miró a Scott. “Nunca compré nada.”

“Eso no importa.”

“Scott-“

“No, me refiero a que no importa _lo que_ hiciste o no. Ellos están aquí, y tenemos que detenerles. Sé que quieres retírate, pero-“

Chris hizo un gesto con la mano para acallar lo que sea que Scott fuera a decir. “Protegemos a los que no pueden protegerse,” dijo en su lugar, mirando a Allison con remordimiento.

El teléfono de Allison comenzó a sonar con el tono de Lydia, y lo sacó de su bolsillo, girándose para mirar al resto. “¿Lydia?” dijo. Ante la respuesta de Lydia, Allison notó como se caía su estómago. Tanto Isaac como Scott se levantaron y acercaron, atraídos por su miedo y shock. “Te han encontrado.” La voz de Allison salió pequeña. Asintió al teléfono y después colgó.

“Aiden y Lydia están viniendo.”

“¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien?” Scott intentó mantener la distancia pero acabó por tocar el codo de Allison igual, como si sus manos no pudieran encontrar otro lugar en donde estar.

Allison mordisqueó su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. “¿Supongo? Eso creo. Ella no lo dijo, la verdad. Solo…dijo que estaban viniendo. Scott-“

“Necesitamos un plan. Pero primero tenemos que saber que saben.”

Se miraron entre todos, serios, y encontraron un lugar en el salón donde esperar.

 

**

 

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Después de una ronda de abrazos y vistazos buscando heridas, todos se colocaron en un círculo sentados y de pie por todo el salón de los Argent. Allison se sentó tan lejos de su padre como pudo, presionando contra el lateral de Isaac. Aiden se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

“¿Así que habéis visto uno de verdad?” preguntó Scott.

Lydia asintió y tragó saliva. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente su clavícula.

“Bueno, ¿y cómo era?”

Alzó un hombro, luchando contra el miedo que se estaba asentando. “Como…una persona. Una profesora de yoga.” Una risa histérica acabó saliendo y ella se detuvo para morderla y devolverla a su sitio.

Isaac entrecerró los ojos hacia Aiden. “¿Cómo os habéis librado?”

“Peter vino a avisarnos. A avisarla,” dijo Aiden, asintiendo hacia la dirección de Lydia. “Cuando corrimos, lo atacaron primero.”

“Ella lo lanzó contra un edificio y luego contra un coche,” añadió Lydia. “ _Después_ de que él la disparara.”

“¿Está muerto?” Scott no estaba seguro de que respuesta esperaba, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un encogimiento de hombros. Siguió un momento de silencio, y Scott sacó el móvil para llamar a Stiles.

“Ey, Scott,” la voz de Stiles sonó nítida en el teléfono, y Scott lo colocó sobre la mesa. 

“¿Está Derek ahí?”

“Estoy aquí.”

“Bien. Vale. Así que, las nuevas noticias son que un hekaloi-“

“Hekalus,” dijo Lydia ausentemente.

Todos se giraron para mirarla.

“¿Qué? Loi es plural, lus es singular.” Meneó una mano desdeñosa a Scott. “Prosigue.”

Él frunció el ceño. “Un heka _lus_ encontró a Lydia y Aiden. Peter, aparentemente, lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que consiguieran escaparse. Y ahora todos menos Ethan y vosotros están aquí.”

“Oh Dios, ¿Lydia?” llamó Stiles, preocupación en su voz.

Ella sonrió pequeña y tiernamente hacia el teléfono y mintió solo un poco. “Estoy bien.”

 

**

 

Stiles miró al móvil como si la pantalla le pudiera dar respuestas. Había oído las palabras, pero ella no sonaba bien. Sonaba herida. En su lugar miró hacia Derek, sentado junto a él en la cama.

“Así que supongo que ahora sabemos que son reales.” La boca de Derek se movió como respuesta.

“Oh, son reales.” Expresó Chris Argent. “Y fuertes. Increíblemente fuertes.”

“Ella apareció de la nada,” dijo Lydia. “Y quiero decir, de la nada. La acera estaba vacía. Parpadeé, y estaba lanzando a Peter contra la pared. Corrimos, y lo siguiente que supe es que me estaba agarrando por la garganta. Ella simplemente estaba… ¡ _ahí_!”

Scott suspiró. “¿Hay algún modo del que podamos hablar con ellos?”

Un jaleo de voces concurrió el teléfono: Allison declarando que Scott estaba loco. Chris diciéndole que nunca se acercarían lo suficiente. Isaac señalando que los extraños métodos de Scott siempre habían funcionado antes.

“Ey, ¿chicos?” dijo Stiles, cogiendo el móvil y sosteniéndolo cerca de su boca. “¿Chicos?” aún ignorado. “¡CHICOS!”

La cacofonía al otro lado se detuvo.

“¿Igual antes de lanzarnos a estas cosas deberíamos averiguar más cosas sobre ellos?” Stiles abrió sus manos a modo de pregunta, aunque Derek fuera el único que podía verle. Y Derek no parecía impresionado.

“Sabemos lo suficiente,” replicó Allison. Algo frío y definitivo daba peso a su tono, e hizo que Stiles se sentara un poco.

Derek sacudió la cabeza. “Han venid a por nosotros. Tenemos que defendernos.” Su voz llevaba un retumbo profundo.

“Entonces Stiles tiene razón. Si vamos a enfrentarlos, _necesitamos_ saber más,” dijo Scott.

“No, Stiles no tiene razón.” Aiden esta vez.

Aún no había hablado. Al oír su voz, toda el aura de Derek cambió. Rozó sus dedos sobre una muñeca abstraídamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek se estaba abrazando a sí mismo, sosteniéndose, manteniéndose de una pieza. Se alejó ligeramente del móvil, y su expresión se relajó, ojos distantes y cerrados.

“… y no podemos enfrentarlos. Tenemos que huir,” estaba diciendo Siden. “Todos nosotros.”

Derek se dobló sobre sí mismo. Y Stiles simplemente _supo_ \- pudo ver el dolor enterrado, la culpa sublimizada y la ira. Ningún mes en cualquier paraíso podía cerrar una herida así. Nadie, ni siquiera él, habían _preguntado_.

Estalló en una furia como el zumbido de una espada. “¿En serio, Gemelo Traidor? ¿Es eso lo que tenemos que hacer? Porque no recuerdo que nadie te haya preguntado,” escupió.

 “¿ _Gemelo traidor_?”

“¿He tartamudeado?”

Algo golpeó cerca del móvil al otro lado. “¡No sabes nada sobre mí!”

Estaba de pie al instante, girando, casi destrozando el móvil en su mano. “¡Se todo lo que necesito!”

“¡Stiles!” rugió Scott, su voz vibrando con poder. “Haremos esto _luego_.”

“¡Haremos esto ahora!”

“Lo _haremos_. Luego.” Scott no podía usar su poder Alfa con él, pero no lo necesitaba.

La furia de Stiles podría haber cortado hasta las rocas. “Estás jodidamente acertado en que lo haremos.”

Luchó contra el impulso de lanzar su móvil contra la pared y en su lugar se conformó con tirarlo contra la cama. Soltó fuertemente el aire por la nariz y evitó los ojos de Derek. La furia aún recorría su cuerpo, así que movió los brazos y pateó el aire para echarlo todo, dejándose jadeando y agotado. Cuando su furia retrocedió, echó un vistazo para encontrarse a Derek mirándolo, una expresión abierta y maravillada en su cara. Era una mejoría, al menos. Duró solo un momento antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de que había dejado entrever demasiado al mundo y se volvió a ocultar tras una máscara.

Stiles se dejó caer en la cama y recogió de nuevo el móvil, que había estado sospechosamente silencioso.

“No voy a abandonar a mi padre, Scott,” dijo Stiles al final.

“Nadie te lo está pidiendo.”

“¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Tronco, no durarías un día sin mí.”

“¡Ey!”

“¡Chicos!” Allison cortó sus burlas. “¿Huir o pelear?” tras un segundo añadió, su tono tirante, “¿Papá?”

Chris suspiró. “¿Honestamente? No sé si _puedes_ pelear contra ellos. Sé cómo matar hombres lobo, pero, ¿hekaloi? Nunca he intentado matar a uno antes. Nunca he conocido a nadie que lo haya hecho. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se _pueda_ , mucho menos cómo.”

“Entonces vamos a necesitar averiguarlos,” dijo Allison. “Tenemos que ir al agora.”

“Yo iré,” dijo Scott inmediatamente, y Stiles se agitó en el aire en silencio como protesta.

Chris respondió primero. “No, Scott. Si un hombre lobo se acerca algo ahí, lo matarán. Allison y yo tendremos que ir.” Hizo una pausa, y su voz sonó más baja. “Y si vamos a hacer eso, vamos a necesitar sangre inocente.”

 

**

 

De alguna manera, que su padre dijera ‘sangre inocente’ no la hizo sentir como si la hubiera abofeteado. No se sintió como morales comprometidas o que la tierra cambiara de eje. Se sintió como el último paletón de una cerradura encajando mal. La oscuridad interior golpeó con la mano el asiento junto a ella y dio la bienvenida a una nueva amiga. Esto es lo que eran, lo que siempre habían sido.

Isaac alzó su mano tentativamente. “¿Qué, exactamente, estamos sugiriendo aquí? Quiero decir, no soy amigo realmente con este tipo, pero…no estamos considerando el asesinato _de verdad_ , ¿cierto?” la preocupación en su rostro hizo a Allison querer besarle. En su lugar, giró sobre sus talones y miró a su padre.

“No. La cuota de entrada es sangre inocente. Nada dice que haya que matar para conseguirlo.”

“¿Cómo de inocente?” preguntó Allison, ignorando el dolor en los ojos de su padre.

“ _Inocente_ , Allison. Intacto por la oscuridad.” Más amablemente. “Que nunca hayan matado a nadie.” Su padre echó un vistazo por la habitación, y su colección de amigos imposibles. “Y tiene que ser humano.”

Pasó lista en su cabeza. Ella y Stiles eran humanos, pero estaban tocados por la oscuridad. Scott, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Derek y Lydia no eran humanos en absoluto. Y su padre… había matado antes, muchas veces. Sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño. “Pero… ¿Quién nos queda entonces?”

Scott hizo un sonido pequeño y desconcertado, y Allison le lanzó una mirada para apresurarle a hablar.

“Danny,” dijo silenciosamente.

El gruñido de Stiles fue audible incluso a través del móvil. “Oh Dios mío, somos los peores amigos de este mundo.”

Aiden habló. “Mi hermano, ¿has hablado con él?”

Scott asintió, luciendo miserable. “Después de llamarte. Él y Danny estaban en la biblioteca. Le dije que se quedara allí. Imaginé que era mejor que dejarlo solo. Dijo que no había notado nada.”

“Así que, qué, ¿vamos a atar con correas a Danny y meterle una aguja por el brazo?” preguntó Stiles, su voz resonando. “¿Podemos tener _un_ amigo al que no asaltemos? ¿Por favor?”

Scott estaba escéptico. “¿Podemos preguntarle?”

Los ojos de Allison se agrandaron en plena inspiración. “Nosotros no podemos, pero Ethan sí.”

“¿Cómo? ¿Qué le va a decir?”

Lydia se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos. “Es como detectan las ETS.”

Allison notó como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y Scott echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo. “Oh Dios mío, voy a ir al infierno.”

“Pero no han tenido ya…” Isaac rehuyó la mirada mortificada de Chris Argent.

Lydia se inclinó hacia Isaac y susurró en alto, “Hay otras razones por las cuales necesitarían otro examen.”

Isaac parecía que iba a preguntar más, pero Allison se apresuró a rellenar el vacío antes de que pudiera hacerlo. “Scott, ¿y si puede convencer a Danny para ir a ver a tu madre?”

Scott asintió miserable. “Puede darnos un poco. Pero tendrá que quedarse con algo para hacer el examen de verdad. Danny sabrá que pasa algo si no le llama nadie con los resultados.” miró al teléfono en la mesa. “Stiles, tengo que irme. Tenemos llamadas que hacer.”

El padre de Allison descruzó los brazos y dio un paso al frente. “Creo,” lo pensó un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de querer decir esto. “Creo que deberíais saltaros las clases mañana.”

“Ey, ese es un plan con el que estoy 100% de acuerdo”, cantó Stiles feliz.

“Stiles, vosotros no llaméis mucho la atención y llamadme por la mañana, ¿vale?” pidió Scott.

“Si. Manteneos a salvo.”

Entonces Scott recogió el móvil y terminó la llamada. Se deslizó hasta encontrar el número de Ethan y alzó la vista cuando Lydia apareció sobre él.

“¿Sabes qué? Llama y dile que me tiene que escuchar. Le diré lo que debería decir.”

“Pero-”

Lydia arqueó una ceja, y Allison no pudo evitar sonreír por la manera en que Scott, el “Verdadero Alfa”, se rindió.  

 

**

 

Se sentaron en silencio.

Esto era una estupidez. _Él_ era estúpido. Una voz ni siquiera era una cosa, no algo _peligroso_. Solo era aire. Y de todos modos no debería haberle afectado -no debería haber recorrido su columna vertebral, congelado su estómago. Era más fuerte que eso. Siempre había intentado ser más fuerte que eso.

“No tenías que hacer eso,” dijo Derek al final, necesitando llenar el silencio.

Stiles se rio por la nariz con suavidad. “Si, la verdad, un poco sí que tenía que hacerlo. No está bien.”

Derek giró la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, inseguro sobre qué decir.

“No debería haber dejado que me afectara.”

Aún se sentía culpable porque Stiles se hubiera puesto hecho un basilisco por él, que hubiera iniciado una pelea con Scott en su nombre por algo tan trivial como un mal sentimiento.

Y aun así se sentía enfermo, como si fuera un extraño en su propia piel -impropio, indigno.

Stiles se movió detrás de él y se acercó, moviendo la pierna hasta que sus muslos se tocaron. El toque repentino hizo que el corazón de Derek se apretara como en alguna clase de explosión de sucesos. Podía notar que estaba al borde de que se destrozara su control, y después _estaría_ de duelo. Cayendo, cayendo.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, lejos del calor y la conexión. Stiles estaba haciendo una oferta, pero era una petición, también. _Confía en mí. Ábrete_. “No puedo,” dijo ásperamente.

Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo entre dientes. “Espera, Derek, espera.”

Medio fuera de la puerta, Derek paró, esperó sin mirar atrás. Los cobardes huyen.

“Lo siento.”

Derek sintió la simple verdad de ello, y lo mantuvo ahí, en ese sitio. “Lo sé. Solo-” como podía un cuerpo sentirse tan _vacío_.

“Cuando estés listo.” Stiles dejó salir una respiración inestable. “Solo quería que supieras que pienso en ello. Sobre cómo ellos están muertos. Muertos de verdad.”

Derek había tenidos demasiados _ellos_ , y todos encajaban.

“Así que no pienso que esté bien que Boyd esté muerto y los gemelos se estén tirando a mis amigos.”

Derek se giró sin decir una palabra -solo lo suficiente como para mirar a Stiles por encima del hombro.

“Creo que te hicieron daño a tí, también. Y que no tienes que estar bien con ello.”

 _Deja de hablar. Por favor, para_.

“No lo estoy.” El control se desmoronó en sus dedos, se deslizó como la arena. Con la voz más pequeña que tenía, dijo, “No puedo hacer esto, Stiles, por favor.” Cada músculo dolía, como si hubiera sido golpeado desde dentro, y los sollozos que luchaba por ahogar igual iban a alzarse en masa.

Furia y dolor salieron de Stiles, diciendo todo lo que su “Vale” no podía.

Un poco del terror retrocedió cuando Derek se alejó del preciìcio. “Intenta dormir algo,” ofreció, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

**

 

Stiles miró al techo de su habitación. Sus ojos picaban por el cansancio, pero dormir se sentía imposiblemente lejano.

Derek había ido ido abajo hacía casi una hora o así, así que era sólo él, en la oscuridad, concentrándose en la sensación de pesadez en su pecho, exprimiendo todo el aire. Daba igual a que lado girara, la presión se mantenía.

Se había pasado, antes. No con Aiden, o con Scott. Aiden era un capullo, y Scott estaba siendo ciego. Incluso a través del teléfono, Scott debería haber sido capaz de leer el cambio en el silencio de Derek, debería haber entendido. Pero no lo había hecho- Estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que les deparaba, como si nada más importara -como si el pasado no pudiera tocarles.

Lo hacía. Siempre. La presión que robaba su aliento en mitad de la noche, que se sentía como hundirse y sofocarse, despertándose empapado en sudor frío y tener que lavarse las manos porque aún parecían ensangrentadas; eso era el pasado. Ese era el peso de las cosas que habían hecho.

“Derek, ¿estás despierto?” preguntó Stiles a la quietud del aire. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, creando sombras extrañas sobre objetos familiares.

Treinta segundos después, su móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche.

_Sí._

“Siento lo de antes. Por presionarte.”

_No lo estés._

_¿Estás bien?_

“¿Quieres decir aparte de estar siendo cazado por el hombre del saco?” habló a la pantalla.

_No te están cazando a ti._

Stiles se rio por la nariz. “Oh, sí, bueno entonces está todo bien.”

 _Ve a dormir_.

Miró mal a la pantalla doblado sobre si mismo y tumbado de lado. “Lo haría si pudiera.”

_¿Qué ocurre?_

Stiles frotó el lugar de su esternón que dolía por la presión fantasma. “Nada.”

 

 _Mentira_.

 

“¿Puedes no hacer eso, por favor? ¿Te he dicho ya lo horripilante que es?”

 

_:)_

 

“Esa es, sinceramente, la cara smiley más sarcástica que he visto en mi vida.”

 

Esperó, mirando a la pequeña pantalla, preguntándose si había conseguido meter a Derek en una conversación de frases completas. Entonces,

 

 _Muérdeme_.

 

Le sorprendió en una risa que se transformó en una risita. Y de alguna manera la risita se...multiplicó. Giró su cara contra la almohada para amortiguar el sonido y se convulsionó con la risa de un hombre loco. Algo de la presión se aflojó, permitiéndole llenar sus pulmones un poco al menos. Al final, el ataque de risas se murió y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 

“Gracias, tío.”

 

Y después durmió.

 

 


	3. 11 de Octubre

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron en el momento en que el padre de Stiles abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar con cuidado las escaleras. El tipo lo estaba intentando, de verdad, rozando los pies en la moqueta antes de dejar caer todo el peso en el peldaño y tomándose diez veces más de tiempo para bajar un solo tramo que si simplemente anduviera. Lo estaba intentando, Derek lo sabía, por dejarle dormir, por ser un buen huésped. Pero a los sentidos súper desarrollados y un estado constante de alerta no les importaba mucho un esfuerzo honesto. Escuchó a John acercarse y cerró los ojos. El Sheriff olía sobre todo a aftershave y aceite de pistola.

“¿Has dormido bien?” preguntó John tras un segundo.

Derek se quedó congelado por la sorpresa, entonces abrió lentamente los ojos y frunció el ceño un poco a modo de confusión.

El Sheriff sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza. “¿Conoces a mi hijo acaso?” fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Eso hizo a Derek sonreír un poco a su pesar, y se sentó. “Bien,” replicó. Si bien significaba mirar al techo, ardiendo por la vergüenza de haber huido, demasiado cobarde como para dejar que alguien viera las grietas. O coger su teléfono solo para borrar el mensaje no enviado. Si significaba ser demasiado frágil para hablar, y significaba esperar desaparecer en el cojín hasta que el agotamiento lo arrastrara.

“Bueno,” John le lanzó una mirada, “tú eres mejor hombre que yo. He pasado más tiempo del que me gustaría admitir en esa cosa. Siempre me provocaba tortícolis.” Frotó su cuello distraídamente y se encogió de hombros en dirección hacia Derek. “Pero normalmente me lo merecía.”

Derek no sabía que decir, así que se limitó a asentir. Igual era cosa de familia, la manera en que te metían lentamente, como si te hundieras en una cama de plumas. Una caída sutil y silenciosa en manos fuertes, un faro para los extraviados. Solo un ojo perspicaz y una sonrisa honesta, y podías estar viviendo al lado del fuego de la chimenea y partiendo el pan.

John desapareció en la cocina, y unos minutos después Derek pudo oler café. Hubo algo de ruido en los armarios, y el Sheriff volvió con una taza grande en una mano y una taza con aislamiento de metal en la otra. Posó la taza y lanzó a Derek una mirada. “Leche y azúcar. Sírvete.” Señaló con el pulgar hacia la cocina. “¿Y dile por favor a mi hijo que llegue a clases a tiempo?”

Derek empezó a decirle que los chavales iban a saltarse las clases, pero se lo pensó mejor. Bien podría dejar al hombre con sus inofensivas ilusiones. “Claro,” dijo en su lugar, y esquivó la mirada calculadora que el Sheriff le echó al salir.

Por el ritmo pausado y calmado de su corazón, Stiles seguía dormido. Derek le dejó así y se levantó a preparar su café, un poco de leche, mucho azúcar. Dio vueltas por la casa, olfateando el aire cerca de las puertas y ventanas, hasta que estuvo satisfecho al no notar nada raro.

Entonces, se sentó en la mesa del comedor, en la quietud, y escuchó.

 

 

Stiles bajo no poco después en un arcoíris de camisas a cuadros des conjuntadas. Marchó a la cocina sin ni siquiera una mirada o un hola y empezó a abrir cajones y armarios. Curioso, Derek se levantó para seguirle y se quedó dentro de la cocina, pero fuera del camino, su cadera contra la encimera. Stiles había cogido y juntado, hasta el momento, harina de tartas, huevos, leche, sal y azúcar. Se movía con una precisión fuera de serie, abriendo el frigorífico y sacando la mantequilla. La posó en la esquina junto a la fila de objetos ordenados.

Había algo diferente en él, concentrado, calmado y con un propósito que Derek no había presenciado nunca antes, y lo dejó fascinado si no algo desconcertado. Así que se limitó a observar como Stiles colocaba sus boles y tazas de medir y se encontró sonriendo levemente en desconcierto al ver que cada cosa era medida. No aproximadamente: _medido_ , con cuidado, como si un polvo extra de harina fuera a provocar el fin del mundo. Después maicena, sal, algo de azúcar. Stiles se agachó para medir al ras con el ojo mientras echaba la leche, después rompió y echó dos huevos, añadió vainilla, y mezcló. Secó con las manos la mezcla húmeda de ingredientes, moviendo la cuchara alrededor con cuidado, como si estuviera mezclando nubes. Terminó al meter al microondas la mitad de la mantequilla durante 48 segundos y agregándola después de asegurarse de que se había derretido.

No miró ni se giró una sola vez hacia Derek, pero de todas formas había algo que zumbaba entre ellos. Una conciencia. Stiles sabía que estaba mirando. Derek sabía que lo sabía, sin miradas ni palabras. Solo confianza. 

Stiles se detuvo tras posar la sartén en la vitrocerámica y encenderla a fuego lento, su mano agarrando aun el mango. “Es lo único que mi madre me enseñó a hacer,” dijo, voz baja y casi compungida.

Por un segundo, Derek encontró difícil el respirar. El dolor goteó en su pecho y cerró su garganta. “Supongo que eso lo convierte en tu mejor plato, entonces,” susurró.

Los hombros de Stiles se tensaron y luego se sacudieron al reír silenciosamente.

Cuando echó la mezcla, los dedos de su mano izquierda empezaron a moverse rápidamente en una secuencia. Derek miró durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que Stiles estaba contando. Y que así era como honraba era memoria, siguiendo las reglas de su madre. Haciéndolo perfecto. Un ritual y un hechizo para invocar su fantasma. Su precisión no era por la receta perfecta, sino por el recuerdo perfecto.

Uno que estaba eligiendo compartir.

Derek se encontró encantado de que no le pidieran hablar. No estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Había sido testigo de un ofrecimiento y no podía imaginarse por qué.

Stiles puso el horno en cálido y deslizó las tortitas en sus platos correspondientes cuando estuvieron listas. Cortó cuadrados de mantequilla y los puso entre medias, vertió sirope de verdad con el mismo patrón en zigzag. No llevó mucho tiempo, pero Derek podía haber estado mirando por horas a este chico extraño y estable. Cuando la última tortita estuvo lista, Stiles se giró hacia la cafetera de émbolo y después dio un giro sosteniéndola acusatoriamente hacia la dirección de Derek.

“¿No me has hecho nada?”

Derek le sonrió socarronamente. “Lo hice. Estabas dormido. Haz más.”

Stiles suspiró dramáticamente pero hizo, de hecho, más café.

Tan pronto como se hubieron sentado, el viejo Stiles regresó, y Derek se sorprendió por lo agridulce que se sintió. “¿Has hablado con Scott?”

“No.” Probó un trozo de tortita y dejó salir sin querer un suave suspiro de placer. Puede que Stiles se pusiera un poco rojo. Puede que ambos ignoraran eso.

“Vale, bueno, yo creo que necesitamos información, y que Deaton tiene que saber algo útil. Quiero decir, ese tío es, en plan, un diccionario críptico sobre lo raro. Asi que, nos acercamos, vemos si conseguimos que nos suelte algo. Lo que probablemente será un milagro. Y dado que Scott tiene a Lydia, pueden hacer que mire en el bestiario y empiece a traducir. ¿Si?”

Derek asintió con la cabeza, demasiado concentrado en comer como para decir nada. Y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía mucho que decir. Era una idea útil.

Stiles asintió de vuelta como si estuvieran cerrando un trato y después comenzó con su pila de tortitas, hablando mientras masticaba. “He buscado en google hekaloi, por cierto. Nada. En plan, seis toneladas de nada, lo cual es tanto asombroso como horripilante. Quiero decir, la información sobre hombres lobo era bastante decente, pero-“ hizo una pausa para tragar- “¿estos tíos? Solo… ¿Cómo se mantiene algo como eso lejos del radar?”

Derek se encogió de hombros. _¿Magia negra?_

Stiles continuó, “Me imaginaba que al menos encontraría una copia de esa cancioncilla infantil tuya, pero ni eso.”

Pues igual la información sobre hombres lobo no era _tan_ decente, pensó Derek. Pero tampoco había mucho sentido en decírselo a Stiles, así que.

Terminaron y dejaron los platos en el fregadero. Stiles desapareció en su habitación para cambiarse y volvió con un número absurdo de capas: camiseta, camisa a cuadros, _y_ una sudadera roja. Sacó el móvil para mandar un mensaje a Scott. Un segundo después, su móvil sonó con la respuesta.

“Scott dice que Ethan ha conseguido que Danny accediera a lo de la sangre. ¿ _C-ó-m-o_?” dijo Stiles en voz alta sus respuestas mientras las escribía. “No lo sé. Lydia lo aconsejó. No voy a preguntar para nada.” Stiles bufó, divertido. “ _Podría...ser...instructivo_.” Hizo un sonido ofendido a lo que sea que Scott respondiera. “ _Estoy...totalmente...concentrado...tío. Vamos a…ver a….Deaton._ ” El teléfono sonó, y Stiles leyó, “Informad luego.” Miró a Derek. “¿Bien?”

“Yo conduzco.”

 

 

 

No es que haya dicho alguna vez algo, porque no le faltas al respeto al coche de otro hombre, pero Stiles estaba tan encantado con Derek por haber cambiado de nuevo el camión ese por el Camaro. Imaginó que pasó por algún tipo de crisis Alfa existencial y optó por un coche “más práctico” cuando había betas que llevar. Lo cual era inteligente y todo eso. Muy adulto. Pero el Camaro molaba. Se sentía lupino y poderoso y tan _Derek_. Stiles se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero y le dio una palmadita cariñosa al salpicadero. Derek le miró escépticamente.

“¿Qué? Lo he echado de menos. Ha habido muchas experiencias horrorosas en este coche.”

Las cejas de Derek dijeron algo condescendiente, y Stiles simplemente suspiró. Cómo le malinterpretaban.

“Gira a la izquierda en la salida,” ayudó distraído.

“Stiles,” dijo Derek de una manera de-dame-tu-atención que hizo que Stiles mirara a modo de pregunta. “Sé dónde está la Clínica Veterinaria.” Podría haberlo dicho de manera borde - escupido o gruñido- pero no lo hizo. La verdad es que sonaba afectuoso, como si intentara no reírse o sonreír.

“Cierto.” Y Stiles también trató de no sonreír.

Por regla general, Derek era un conductor impecable. Cuidadoso, atento, corriendo solo lo justo como para que no mereciera la pena hacerle salir de la carretera. Daba igual lo que el vehículo que hubiera elegido dijera sobre él, la manera en que lo usaba decía, “No hay nada que ver aquí.”

Giraron a Cherry Hill Road, que era un camino directo a la clínica. Stiles tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando al teléfono. Estaba probando diversas formas de escribir _hekaloi_ en las que pensaba que saldría algo. Después intentó quitar las últimas letras y acabó por encontrar _heka magic glamor - fotografía_. Gruñó y se mordió uno de sus dedos mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla.

“¿Qué?”

“Uh, bueno, heka era el nombre de un ritual mágico del Antiguo Egipto. Y uh…” perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando al seguir leyendo. Los rituales mágicos del Antiguo Egipto incluían la creencia de que los poderes espirituales residían en el cuerpo y que podían conseguirse al ingerirlos. “Wow…”

“Puedes ser más-” se detuvo a sí mismo. “Stiles,” dijo Derek, extrañamente alarmado.

Stiles levantó de golpe la cabeza para verle, y Derek movió bruscamente el coche a la izquierda, moviéndoles a ambos en los asientos.

“Qu- ¡Tío!”

Miró hacia delante para ver un SUV acercarse hacia ellos. Estaban en el carril equivocado. Stiles notó el corazón en la boca. _Estaban en el carril equivocado_. “¿Derek?”

“Ya lo sé.” Dio un volantazo para volver a la derecha, pero el SUV se desvió para mantenerse _en_ su camino. _Mierda_. Stiles se giró para mirar detrás de ellos. Otro camión ganó terreno rápidamente, apareciendo en el retrovisor.

Stiles giró la cabeza de golpe para mirarle, y Derek echó el coche hacia la izquierda, moviéndoles a ambos en los asientos.

“¡Derek!”

“¡ _Ya lo sé_!”

Pisó el freno, los neumáticos gritando, y lanzó al coche hacia la izquierda. El motor del SUV rugió más fuerte.

Con un grito, Stiles se dobló sobre sí mismo por instinto.

El mundo explotó.

Metal roto, doblado y chirriante.

Todo se hizo borroso mientras giraban, y el segundo impacto golpeó como un puñetazo.

Su pecho dolía, y su _cara_ dolía. No podía ver. No podía _respirar_. Stiles movió los brazos de manera grogui a la nube que tenía delante. El airbag.

“Der’k” tosió un sonido que no fue mucho más que un gemido y parpadeó para ver la cabeza de Derek echada hacia atrás, un reguero de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Su ventana estaba rota.

Stiles saboreó sangre.

Alargó la mano para tocar el hombro de Derek, pero de repente alguien más estaba ahí, metiendo el brazo por la ventana. Empezaron a sacar a Derek del coche, y recobró el conocimiento cuando alzaron su mitad superior. Se sacudió, y sus ojos brillaron azules, lo cual estaba mal. Entonces empezó a intentar escapar, cortando y clavando las garras, golpeando con las piernas en el interior del coche. También mal. Uno de los rescatadores gritó y sostuvo algo sobre su boca y-

Oh. _Oh_. No. No son rescatadores.

Stiles notó como se le disparaba el pulso cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Fue a soltarse el cinturón de seguridad para liberarse y algo golpeó la puerta del coche desde fuera. Sus dedos se resbalaron del botón.  “¡Joder, joder!” Y con un chirrido horrible la puerta del coche desapareció.

Manos agarraron sus hombros, su cara, e intentó escabullirse, mordiendo los dientes que se acercaban a él. Pero cortaron el cinturón, le elevaron entero, y sostuvieron algo contra su nariz y boca. Demasiadas manos. Demasiado fuertes. _Lavanda_ , pensó mientras forcejeaba, golpeaba, _gritaba_ en la tela. Se sintió mareado.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

 

**

 

Isaac se arrastró por el apartamento, ojos rojos y húmedos por los bostezos.  ”Odio que me toque hacer guardia,” murmuró, y cayó sobre el sofá más cercano.

Allison le dio una sonrisa empática. “Ve a dormir.” Y golpeó suavemente su rodilla con la suya.

Echó la cabeza atrás y se estiró obedientemente, enterrándose en los cojines.

“Aquí no,” rio suavemente Allison hacia él, manteniendo baja la voz mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo.

Él sonrió sin abrir los ojos. “Me gusta aquí…” y se durmió rápidamente.

Scott miró al otro lado del comedor para mirar a Aiden, quien había estado bebiendo un café lo últimos quince minutos. Aiden se encontró con su mirada brevemente, después tragó de un golpe lo que le quedaba en la taza y se fue, el resentimiento siguiéndole. Seguía insistiendo en huir, pero Scott se mantuvo firme, y fuera la dinámica de la manada o por su mera presencia, ganó. El padre de Allison había llevado a Lydia a la oficina tras el desayuno para ver si podían encontrar algún libro útil, lo cual dejaba a Scott sintiéndose un inútil y Allison...bueno, no sabía cómo se sentía Allison.

Scott cogió el móvil. De nuevo. No había sonado, pero lo miró de todas formas, su rodilla moviéndose en agitación por la barra de notificaciones vacía. Lo posó de nuevo. Lo volvió a coger.

Allison se deslizó en el asiento que Aiden había dejado libre. “Sigues mirándolo,” dijo ella, sus cejas perfectas juntas en un fruncimiento de ceño.

Scott sacudió la cabeza. “No he oído nada de Stiles.”

“¿Le has mandado un mensaje?”

“Si. Y después he llamado.” La preocupación formaba una bola en sus tripas, y podía ver como su peso afectaba a Allison.

“Bueno, ¿lo has intentado con Derek?”

“Si. Fue al buzón de voz.” Scott suspiró y movió con más fuerza la pierna. Mordió su labio inferior un segundo, considerando sus opciones, y paró cuando tomó una decisión. Llamó al trabajo.

“Hola, Scott,” dijo el Dr. Deaton. “¿Llamas para comprobar tu horario?”

“¿Qué? Uh, no…” ¿Debería haberlo hecho? “¿Has visto a Stiles?”

Deaton se tomó un largo segundo excruciante para responder. “Últimamente no. ¿Debería haberlo visto?”

“Él y Derek deberían haber estado ahí hace una hora.”

“Lo siento, Scott. La única persona que ha estado aquí hoy hasta el momento ha sido la Srta. Michaels-”

“Con su gato, Ginger,” dijeron los dos a la vez.

El estómago de Scott cayó. “Vale. Gracias. Tengo que irme.” y colgó antes de que su jefe pudiera responderle. Su agarre en el teléfono se apretó, y cruzó miradas con Allison. “Nunca llegaron a la clínica,” dijo. Un pánico frío y apretado subió por su espalda. “Algo va mal.”

“Eso no lo sabes.”

Los dedos de Scott temblaron un poco cuando buscó el número del trabajo del Sheriff.

“Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills, aquí el Sheriff Stilinski.”

“¿Sheriff? Ey, soy Scott,” dijo, intentando sonar normal y fallando.

“Ey, Scott,” respondió el Sheriff, la sospecha enroscándose en su tono.

“¿Has visto a Stiles?” Scott dio toques a la mesa con un dedo e intentó no mirar a la cara preocupada de Allison.

“Anoche. Me fui antes del desayuno… ¿por qué? ¿No está en el instituto?”

Scott frunció la cara. “La verdad, ninguno estamos allí.” E incluso cuando fue Chris Argent quien lo sugirió, Scott podía sentir las disculpas en su voz cuando lo dijo. Ha visto la cara decepcionada del padre de Stiles suficientes veces ya.

El Sheriff suspiró fuertemente al teléfono. “Esto es por esas cosas que seguían a Derek. Los heka-”

“Hekaloi. ¿Te lo han dicho?”

“Algo. Scott, ¿qué está pasando?”

“No puedo contactar con Stiles,” dijo. “Se supone que iban a ir a la Clínica Veterinaria para hablar con mi jefe, pero acabo de llamar allí y nunca llegaron. Y no se-”

“Scott.” Le cortó el Sheriff, su nombre corto y seco en sus labios. Scott podía oír los latidos del Sheriff comenzando a acelerarse al otro lado de la línea.

“¿Sheriff?” preguntó, inclinándose como si le ayudara a escuchar y mirando a Allison a los ojos.

“La ruta más corta entre la Clínica y nuestra casa.”

"Cherry Hill Road."

Y el corazón del Sheriff latió más deprisa.

“Nosotros- tengo que irme.”

“¿Qué?”

“Scott, lo sient-” la conexión se cortó en medio de la frase. Scott dejo caer el móvil de su oreja y lo miró confuso. Podía notar como su propio corazón se aceleraba.

Allison se inclinó al otro lado de la mesa. “¿Qué? Scott, ¿qué? ¿Qué ha dicho?”

“Yo no-” sacudió la cabeza como si se quitara telarañas de encima. “No lo sé, ha colgado.” La lanzó una mirada, el dolor en su estómago enroscándose con más fuerza. “Eso es malo, ¿verdad? Eso _tiene_ que ser malo.”

Su cara le daba la razón, incluso cuando no quería decirlo. Se mordió el labio y se dejó caer deslizándose por la silla.

Scott notaba como empezaba a vibrar por la preocupación, y luchó contra un deseo casi extraño de aullar como hizo la noche que encontró a Derek. De llamarle hacia él y saber en su sangre que estaban bien. Incluso cuando Stiles no podía responder a tal llamada. Debería haber sido el primero en poder hacerlo. Si alguien debería ser capaz de decirle _Estoy aquí, Estoy bien, No te preocupes_ , debería haber sido su hermano. Que no podía hacer vale el poder prácticamente nada.

Así que dio vueltas. Luchó para no transformarse y aullar en el salón de los Argent y dio vueltas, sujetando su móvil.

Isaac se estiró en el sofá y luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al golpearle las emociones-sensaciones que radiaban de Scott. “¿Scott?” preguntó, dubitativo mientras se incorporaba. “¿Qué ocurre?”

Scott paró lo suficiente como para intercambiar una mirada pero no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar. Hizo una mueca y siguió moviéndose.

Isaac movió el cuello para ver y miró a Allison buscando respuestas, pero ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

Después de quince minutos de un silencio tenso, el teléfono de Scott sonó. Casi se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando se detuvo para contestar.

“¿Sheriff?”

“Scott. Scott, ha habido un accidente de coche en Cherry Hill Road. Tenía que coger-” sonaba confuso. “Era un informe extraño. Tres coches, sin conductores, sin víctimas, nada. Pero cuando dijiste…” Su voz se cerró, y tomó aire inestablemente.

“Qué.”

“Scott, es el coche de Derek. La ventana del conductor estaba destrozada. La puerta del pasajero arrancada de las bisagras.”

Sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse y empezar a entumecerse.

“Encont-encontramos sus móviles en el coche.”

“Oh Dios mío. ¿Había-había sangre?” Scott podía notar como se le debilitaban las rodillas.

“No. La verdad es que no. Los airbags se habían desplegado y los cinturones habían sido cortados. Scott…”

“Lo sé.” Salió como un susurro.

“Es mi hijo.”

“Lo sé. Vamos a encontrarlos. Estamos en ello, lo prometo.”

“¿Dónde estás? Tan pronto como acabe aquí-”

“El apartamento de los Argent.”

El Stiles aspiró aire. “Si estas cosas le hacen daño…”

Scott lo sabía. Lo sabía porque podía sentirlo en su pecho justo detrás del shock. “Tengo que irme,” dijo rápidamente, y colgó. Porque la ira arañaba por salir a la superficie, ardiendo brillante y afilada. Se colaba por los bordes, explotando hacia fuera, presionando el aire de sus pulmones. Y por primera vez en su vida, saboreó la sed de sangre por lo que era y la quiso.

“¿Scott?” preguntó Isaac cautelosamente. Se había levantado y se estaba acercando.

Scott giró de golpe para enfrentarle, y le vio echarse hace atrás por el miedo. _Miedo_. Nunca había querido que Isaac lo mirara así. Y darse cuenta de ello cortó a través de la ira imparable, dispersando la oscuridad a todos lados. El rojo se apagó de los ojos de Scott, e Isaac regresó hacia él aliviado.

“Lo siento,” murmuró Scott, temblando y culpable, incapaz de mirar a Isaac a los ojos.

“He oído lo que ha dicho. Los hekaloi les tienen, verdad.”

“¿Qué?” Allison se levantó de su asiento en la mesa del comedor.

Scott asintió miserable, y Allison apretó la mandíbula.

“¡Papá!” gritó.

Eso atrajo a Chris y Lydia corriendo.

“¿Cariño?”

Allison miró a su padre y después a Scott, redirigiendo su mirada.

“Han cogido a Derek y Stiles,” soltó de golpe Scott. El oscuro dolor en su pecho vibró, y podía notar a sus ojos volverse rojos. _Manada. Proteger_. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer retroceder el poder, pero silbó con un viento oscuro que llamaba a la próxima luna llena. “Necesitamos encontarlos.” Y alguien necesitaba pagar. Había sentido ira como esta antes, pero fuera la chispa de un alfa o la oscuridad trastocando alrededor de su corazón, la intensidad lo sorprendió. Se impulsó con los talones y se sacudió por el esfuerzo.

Allison miró a su padre. “El agora. Dijiste que Gerard lo buscaba. ¿Cómo?” Lanzó a Scott una mirada preocupada al pasar.

Chris entró más en la habitación, manteniendo una distancia sana de Scott y sus ojos rojos. “Usaba lo que los cazadores llamaban varillas especiales de radiestesia para tantear las energías de la zona. Si había uno cerca, las varillas les llevaban hasta ello. Ahora lo rastreamos a través de las frecuencias de radio. El agora emite una señal a 75hz. Con el equipo adecuado, podemos reducirlo a una zona en triángulo.”

“¿Tienes el equipo adecuado?” preguntó Scott, vocalizando sobre los colmillos.

Chris sacudió la cabeza. “No. Pero si tenemos alguna oportunidad de encontrarlo hoy, será mejor que empecemos ya.”

Scott respiró como un fuelle y deseó por fuerza de voluntad que se transformara de vuelta. El deseo profundo de desgarrar algo con sus manos retrocedió al mantener los ojos fijos en Allison. Ella pareció comprender y lo miró de vuelta con calma y resolución. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para confiar en poder hablar, Scott echó una ojeada por la habitación mientras formulaba un plan. “Isaac, tú ve con el padre de Allison. Yo tengo que ver a mi jefe.”

“Yo iré contigo,” ofreció Allison.

"Y Lydia—"

“Sigue traduciendo,” canturreó ella.

Scot asintió hacia ella. “Y dile a Aiden que vuelva aquí. Tendrías que mantenerle cerca.”

Lydia le sonrió lentamente.

“No…tan cerca,” corrió Scott rodando los ojos.

 

**

 

“Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando?” preguntó Isaac al entrar en el asiento del pasajero.

Chris arrancó el motor y salió a la calle. “Un selector de frecuencias. Dos de ellos, si podemos encontrarlos.”

“Vale.” Isaac hizo una pausa. “No tengo ni idea de que es eso.”

Chris sonrió de lado. “Una pieza cara de un equipo de audio de la vieja escuela.”

“¿Y eso nos va a ayudar cómo?”

Chris tomó aire por la boca y encendió la radio. “Ahora mismo, en algún lugar, hay una estación de radio que está emitiendo a la misma frecuencia que el agora. El problema es que no podemos oírlo porque emiten una amplia gama de señales a la vez. Se mezclan entre sí. Pero, si cogemos una radio pequeña, la conectamos en el pedal, y ponemos el pedal a una frecuencia específica, podemos limitar la búsqueda y escuchar únicamente lo que el mercado esté transmitiendo. Cuánto más cerca estemos, más se oirá la señal.”

Isaac entrecerró los ojos hacia la radio en concentración. “Vale…¿pero no sabemos a qué estación hay que escuchar?”

Chris apagó la radio y se acomodó en su asiento. “No. Eso es sólo…ensayo y error.”

“Genial,” asintió Isaac, y se revolvió incómodo por unos cuantos minutos. “Así que, ¿A dónde vamos?”

"Guitar Nation."

Isaac asintió de nuevo y miró al padre de Allison de soslayo. No habían tenido “una charla” o _la_ charla, y eso le carcomía por dentro, el no saber. Seguramente tenía que estar al tanto de sus citas, sobre todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. No era razonable que no lo supiera. Y después de…todo con Scott, otro hombre lobo tenía que ser un golpe para su orgullo de padre. Pero no había _dicho_ nada. Solo…observaba. Con esos ojos fríos y esa cara estoica sin una sola emoción saliendo de él para dar una pista. La gente no se enmascaraba así de bien. Que no es que tuviera mogollón de experiencia o algo, pero todos los que había conocido habían dejado entrever _algo_. ¿El Sr. Argent? Solo cuando quería.

Eso, si no otra cosa, mantenía una pequeña astilla de hielo presionado contra el corazón de Isaac –un aviso para que fuera cuidadoso.

Isaac se rascó la sien y se movió de nuevo.

Chris le lanzó una mirada. “¿Todo bien?”

“¿Qué? ¿Yo? No. Uh, no, si. Bien.” Muy sutil.

Los ojos de Chris se entrecerraron, pero devolvió la atención a la carretera.

Grant de Guitar Nation sabía exactamente lo que estaban buscando desde el momento en que preguntaron. Y estaba igualmente seguro de que no había visto una pieza retro como esa en mucho tiempo. Muchos tíos las guardaban para siempre, porque nada funcionaba igual de bien.  

Chris le ofreció una sonrisa muy blanca, peligrosamente agradable. “Grant. Resulta que realmente, realmente necesito uno de estos hoy.”

 Grant sonrió inciertamente de vuelta. “Lo pillo tío, de verdad. Pero no tenemos ninguno en stock. Los buenos, ya sabes, están hechos a mano.”

Isaac le ofreció a Chris un ligero asentimiento –Grant no estaba mintiendo. Incluso cuando no había razón _para_ que mintiera, siempre era bueno saber en qué sitio estabas en la negociación.

Mientras asentía con decepción, Chris metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un fajo de billetes de cien. Isaac intentó mantener sus ojos en la cabeza. Aún no había calado del todo lo lucrativo que podía resultar ser un vendedor de armas. O que la familia de Allison tenía más dinero que la clase media. No ostentaban como otros, como Lydia lo hubiera hecho.

Chris sacó unos cuantos billetes y los puso sobre el mostrador. “Como tú dices,” le dijo a Grant, su voz caramelo liquido cálido y suave, “piezas como este son difícil de encontrar. Ahora bien, podría dar vueltas por el pueblo intentando encontrar lo que necesito, pero…voy a apostar a que tú conoces a alguien a quien no le importaría alquilarme uno por…¿un día o dos?”

Grant miró al dinero y echó una mirada a Chris como si no estuviera seguro de si estaba leyendo correctamente esta situación. Porque _sonaba_ como un trato de drogas. “Yo… uh-“

Chris puso otro billete. “Cien más para ti si me ayudas.” Lanzó una sonrisa brillante, y Grant sonrió automáticamente de vuelta, luciendo más angustiado que otra cosa.

“Si, uh, creo que mi amigo Louis-“

“Porque no haces una llamada a Louis,” dijo Chris, modulando su voz para sonar amigable.

Grant asintió abstraído y se alejó, sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

Isaac se inclinó un poco. “¿Por qué se siente tan ilegal?” susurró.

Chris le dio una mirada divertida.

“Vamos a…devolverlo, ¿verdad?”

Chris suspiró. “Si, Isaac, vamos a devolverlo. Solo…sigue atento a las campanas, ¿hmm?”

Isaac cruzó los brazos y retrocedió, enfocando diligentemente su atención más y más afuera de la tienda. Scott le llamó una vez perro guardián. No se había sentido uno de verdad hasta ahora.

Grant, todo sea dicho, regresó, aunque sus ojos decían que esperaba a que un policía apareciera por la puerta. Les dio la dirección de Louis, cogió su propina, y se sintió increíblemente aliviado cuando dejaron la tienda. De camino al coche, Isaac dijo, “Creo que se pensaba que eras de la mafia.”

Y Chris se limitó a sonreír satisfecho por ello.

 

 

Tras el intercambio con Louis, volvieron a la tienda de empeños en Oak Terrace. No era una de las bonitas, donde los dueños colocan todo, así que Isaac miró por toda la sección de música buscando cualquier cosa que se pareciera que tuviera el número de cabezales correcto, y se los llevaba a Chris para que los inspeccionara. Pasaron una buena hora y acabaron con las manos vacías. Super Pawn estaba al otro lado del pueblo, no muy lejos de las ferreterías, y un Walmart de verdad con juguetes no queridos.

“¿Quién compra estas cosas?” murmuró Isaac, siguiendo a Chris por los pasillos sin etiquetar.

Los pedales de guitarra tenían su propia sección, con más cosas de las que Chris podía mirar por sí solo. Sostuvo uno en el aire como ejemplo. “¿Lo que estamos buscando? Uno de sus botones dirá ‘Frecuencia’ o ‘Notch”, y los otros serán para ampliar la banda o ganancia.”

Isaac asintió.

“Y el botón de ganancia tiene que ser positivo.”

“Claro.” Que no es que supiera porqué, pero al menos así podía ayudar algo.

Empezaron en los extremos de la estantería y fueron buscando hacia el centro, colocando aquello que descartaban de vuelta a los estantes en filas ordenadas. El corazón de Isaac dio un brinco cuando cogió uno con el botón Notch, pero los números de la ganancia eran negativos. Le dio una mala mirada decepcionada. Cuando estaba levantando al siguiente candidato, algo en el aire le hizo parar. Giró la cabeza lentamente para echar un vistazo a la entrada de la tienda, sus ojos buscando, y tomó aire por la nariz de forma lenta y larga, oliendo. El olor a enfermedad se quedó pegado en el fondo de su garganta, y dejó caer el pedal.

“¿Isaac?” la voz de Chris salió dura y cautelosa.

Isaac escaneó el pasillo y se movió al centro, las manos listas en su lado. La adrenalina llenó su cuerpo al tensarse. “Dime que has encontrado uno,” dijo sin mirar atrás. La lavanda y putrefacción flotaron hacia él, revistiendo su garganta con un aroma floral amargo. Tras él, Chris miró entre lo que quedaba. Isaac notó cómo su corazón empezaba a martillear porque ahi, _ahi_ , las campanas. “Sr. Argent,” llamó alarmado y empezó a retroceder, cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

“Creo que he encontrado uno.”

“¿ _Crees_?”

El _cling cling_ de las campanas se acercó. Tan cerca que podía diferenciar los repiques individuales que formaban el conjunto. Sonaban con regularidad. Con _pisadas_.

Un hombre trajeado apareció al final del pasillo. No apareció por la esquina o vino caminando. Simplemente _estaba_ , y e Isaac jadeó involuntariamente, sorprendido.

“Es eso-” empezó a preguntar Chris.

“ _Corre_.” Gruñó la palabra Isaac y se giró para seguirle, pese a que los alejaría de la puerta. Apenas vio la espalda de Chris antes de que el hombre trajeado se materializaba de nuevo -simplemente _ahí,_ en medio de su camino. Isaac se sacudió intentando parar, pero el movimiento le echó hacia delante, así que movió el brazo ampliamente, liberando una garra.

Le agarró de la muñeca, un movimiento rápido sin esfuerzo alguno, y le miró amenazante con ojos humanos.

Los ojos de Isaac brillaron dorados, y tiró de su brazo.

El hekalus chocó su pecho con la palma, y salió volando. Lanzado contra una rejilla de metal, derrumbando amplificadores. El pecho de Isaac, joder, _dolía_. Cómo si respirara cristales, y saboreó sangre. Lanzó los amplificadores hacia la dirección de esa cosa mientras se intentaba levantar. Los apartó de un golpe hacia el suelo, a veces hacia él. Rápido. Eficiente. _Cling. Cling._

Un amplificador le golpeó en la cara, tirándole al suelo, e Isaac se revolvió para incorporarse. Aun sobre sus rodillas, se lanzó hacia delante, contra ello. Clavó ambas garras, apuntando a sus tripas.

Carne. Húmedo. Desgarre.

Sus manos se hundieron, un tajo asqueroso.

El hekalus gruñó en lo que esperaba fuera dolor. Isaac agarró y giró.

Líquido negro espeso y más asqueroso que la sangre corrió por sus manos. El hedor le provocó arcadas, pero hundió más fuerte las garras, rugiendo.

El hekalus golpeó uno de sus brazos con el puño.

Y se rompió.

Lo _escuchó_. El dolor atravesó su cuerpo. La boca abierta por el shock, Isaac le soltó, se arrastró lejos sujetando su brazo. Dejó salir el aliento y tosió sangre. Se echó hacia atrás por cada paso que el hombre daba. El hekalus miró sus heridas, después alzó la vista y sonrió.

_Corre. Correcorrecorre._

La espalda de Isaac golpeó la última hilera de estanterías.

Acorralado.

_Cling. Cling._

Se levantó, miró al frente. Y echó a correr hacia la izquierda.

Se empotró contra el hombre trajeado y chilló por la sorpresa. Porque él no había estado ahí. _No había_ estado _._ No había pasado corriendo a su lado o se había metido entre los estantes.

Isaac empujó, intentando desestabilizarlo.

El hekalus le agarró del pelo para alzarle, y después le aguantó. Isaac arañó el brazo, destrozando ropa y piel, haciendo salir más sangre pestilente. Dio un rodillazo al hombre en la entrepierna, esperando que aflojara su agarre. El agarré se apretó, y la visión de Isaac se volvió brillante y negra cuando le dio un puñetazo. Una vez. Muy fuerte.

 Jadeó, probando y oliendo la sangre, e intentó mirar hacia arriba. El hekalus le sonrió -una fila de dientes blancos perfectos.

Un cuchillo brilló.

Y de repente apareció Chris, moviendo la cuchilla por el cuello de la cosa hacia abajo y desde el lateral.

Parecía...sorprendido. Y soltó a Isaac para agarrar el mango plano del cuchillo, ya empapado en sangre.  

Chris agarró la camiseta de Isaac y lo levantó. “¡Venga!”

Corrieron.

Isaac tosió y luchó por respirar, dejando un reguero de gotas de sangre. El dolor se enroscaba en su pecho y pulmones, cómo carbón caliente y afilado. Su brazo palpitaba, y contuvo pequeños gritos conforme los pequeños trozos de hueso se unían de nuevo.

Pasaron al lado de las cajas registradoras y salieron por la puerta. Isaac se tambaleó hasta el SUV cuando Chris le soltó, pero el miedo hizo que entrara. Huyeron del aparcamiento con un chirrido de ruedas.

Isaac se concentró en respirar. Salían jadeos muy cortos. Pero era todo lo que podía conseguir sin que su cuerpo ardiera de dolor. Hizo una mueca cuando intentó mirar su brazo, un dolor como agujas afiladas en su cara. Gritos ahogados salieron de él.

“¿Isaac?” preguntó Chris, presionando una mano en su hombro.

“Duele,” consiguió decir, su voz restringida a un susurro. Era peor que cuando Derek le rompió la mano.

Chris apretó su brazo un poco. “¿Te estás curando?”

Tragó, y sabía a algo menos de sangre. “Eso creo. No se- Necesito-”

Chris posó ambas manos en el volante y revisó los espejos. “Te voy a llevar a casa.”

Isaac abrió su ojo hinchado. _Oh Dios, el pedal._ “¿Lo hemos...cogido?” Un poco de alivio fresco nació en su pecho, y su respiración se hizo más fácil -lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que jadear.

Chris tocó el bolsillo de su abrigo. “Lo tenemos.”

Isaac miró al bulto con forma de caja un segundo, frunciendo el ceño pese a que dolía. “¿Hemos pagado?”

Y ante eso Chris soltó una risotada.

 

**

 

Allison condujo.

Allison condujo porque el miedo, la preocupación y la furia se unieron en Scott convirtiéndolo en un cable a punto de romperse, tensado por la cercana luna llena. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se volvía su imaginación.

Stiles golpeado y abandonado en una cuneta. Stiles acuchillado y desangrándose en algún lado, llamándole a gritos.

Stiles quieto. Pálido para siempre, inertemente quieto.

No podía.

No _lo haría_.

“¿Scott?” preguntó Allison, la preocupación coloreando el tono de voz.

La miró y siguió el parpadeo de sus ojos a su rodilla, donde la sangre se expandía por la tela del pantalón alrededor de las garras empapadas. Sus cejas se juntaron en confusión y un poco de sorpresa, y sacó las garras. El baño de alivio cuando se curaron las heridas aligeró un poco la tensión, redujo la niebla.

“Lo siento,” la dijo, por poner esa cara de preocupación en su rostro.

Allison dudó de ello pero asintió.

Pero no era sólo Stiles. Sobre todo Stiles, claro. Pero Derek también. Ese era un puente a medio construir. Y podía verlo -el otro lado- incluso cuando no sabía cómo llegar allí, no podía decir que es lo que había todavía en el camino, porque había pensado que había hecho todas las propuestas. Que había dicho las cosas correctas. Pero cuando Derek le miraba, aún había algo distante en sus ojos. Scott podía sentir el frío, el abismo. Pensaba que tendría una oportunidad de arreglarlo; averiguar lo que quería decir y qué era y mejorarlo.

“Vamos a encontrarlos,” dijo Allison, sacándolo de sus pensamientos antes de que se volvieran más sensibleros. Ella lo creía.

“Deberían haber estado con nosotros.”

Allison giró para ir a la Clínica Veterinaria. “No habría hecho diferencia alguna. No atacaron la casa, atacaron el coche. Incluso si se hubieran quedado a dormir, tan pronto como se hubieran ido…” se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada triste.

Tenía razón. Por supuesto. Pero que ella tuviera razón no eliminaba la culpa de dejar que los suyos fueran heridos. Por permitir que su manada sufriera. La furia tiró fuerte de nuevo, y Scott notó cómo le aumentaba el pulso, cómo su respiración se hacía más corta. Las raíces oscuras alrededor de su corazón se apretaron y sacaron espinas.

Iban a pagar. _Alguien_ iba a pagar. A gritar entre sus dientes y _morir_ conociendo su furia.

Allison entró en el aparcamiento de la clínica y lanzó el coche a un espacio vacío. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Scott la miró con los ojos rojos.

Ella no se encogió sobre sí misma o alejó la mano, simplemente sostuvo su mirada. “Scott.” Su voz era la definición de la firmeza y calma. Siempre había sido capaz de calmarse. “Vamos a recuperarlos.”

El brillo rojo de sus ojos retrocedió y la mezcla de emociones que se enroscaban en su interior se calmaron por un momento bajo su atenta mirada. Esperó a que tomara aire para calmarse y después apartó su mano. aún podía notarla ahí, sin embargo, y se concentró con el recuerdo.

Scott no pudo evitar entrar corriendo a la clínica. “¡Dr. Deaton!” llamó tan pronto cómo atravesó la puerta.

Deaton miró de la señora mayor frente a él a Allison y Scott y de vuelta. Imperturbable, le dio a la mujer una pequeña botella de medicina y la dio instrucciones para empezar a administrarlas de noche, después dos veces al día durante dos semanas. Scott respiró superficialmente, impaciente, y botó sobre sus talones mientras la Sra. Applebaum lanzaba una docena de preguntas sobre nuevos y diferentes alimentos de perros. Su jefe nunca le miró, lo cual era muy suyo, pero también completamente irritante, y Scott tuvo que apretar y aflojar las manos para contenerse y no montar una escena. Allison le tocó el codo, y consiguió dejar de mover las piernas.

La Sra. Applebaum les sonrió al salir, y Scott consiguió formar una sonrisa tensa antes de marchar hacia delante y entrar en una de las salas de examen.

“¿Estáis aquí por Stiles?” preguntó Deaton cuando cerró tras de sí la puerta. “Ya te lo he dicho, no he-”

“¿Qué sabes sobre los hekaloi?” dijo Scott rápidamente.

El aura alrededor de Deaton cambió, se oscureció, y se movió para quedar de pie frente a Scott en la mesa metálica. “¿Por qué lo preguntas?” dijo, sonando como un estanque de tinta quieta.

Scott le miró cabreado. “Porque están aquí, y tiene a Derek y Stiles. Y _necesito_ que me digas que es lo que sabes.” intentó con fuerza no gritar. El esfuerzo de quedarse quieto le hizo sentir que estaba vibrando.

Deaton dejó caer la mirada a la mesa metálica y presión los labios un momento. “Sé...que usan un tipo de magia muy diferente y muy antigua.” Miró a Scott. “Provienen del Antiguo Egipto. El heka era un tipo de ritual mágico realizado en aquellos días. Y al menos una de sus creencias era que la carne en sí misma contenía propiedades mágicas. Si consumías la carne...transferías las propiedades. El algún momento, Grecia y Egipto se mezclaron.”

“El reinado de Ptolomeo,” proporcionó Allison, y Deaton asintió.

“Los Griegos antiguos,” continuó, “tenían una diosa, Hécate, que era conocida por brujería y especialmente...nigromancia. Ahora, eso podría ser una coincidencia, por supuesto, pero lo dudo mucho. _Yo_ creo que los practicantes del heka se convirtieron en acólitos de Hécate.”

Scott se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza impacientemente. “¿Vale?”

Dearon posó las manos en la mesa, abriendo los dedos. “Los acólitos de Hécate guardaban sus conocimientos en la biblioteca de Alejandría.”

Scott suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. “La cual ardió.”

Deaton asintió lentamente. “La cual ardió. Llevándose consigo lo que podríamos saber de sus poderes con ello. Los hekaloi mantienen un cuerpo de conocimiento perdido por sí mismos. Lo que sabemos, lo sabemos cómo mucho por medio de anécdotas. La suya...es una magia no semejante a la magia druida. Nosotros usamos energía -anam- de la naturaleza, de las personas. Ellos usan sangre. Carne. Y huesos. Es visceral en el peor sentido de la palabra. Extremadamente poderosa, y extremadamente oscura.”

“Pero…¿sabes cómo luchar contra ellos?” preguntó Scott.

La expresión de Deaton decayó aún más. “No estoy seguro de que pueda.”

Scott entrecerró los ojos. “No estás seguro de que puedas o no estás seguro de que lo vayas a hacer.” Allison enroscó una mano alrededor de su brazo por la dureza de su voz.

Deaton se le quedó mirando. “No estoy seguro de que _pueda_ ,” repitió. “Las contramedidas druídicas funcionan contra magia druida. No hay nada que decir que nada de lo que pudiera darte funcionara contra algo así.”

Scott se calmó, tragó su ira, y asintió secamente.

Allison inclinó la cabeza a un lado. “¿Sabes algo más sobre ellos? ¿Debilidades? ¿Algo que podamos usar?”

Deaton tomó aire por la boca y miró al techo un momento. “Hécate era una diosa de...espacios liminales. Puertas, cruces. De paso de un sitio a otro. Los hekaloi tienen esta...habilidad. Pueden usar el rhipēt. Pensad en ello cómo en una especie de  teletransporte de corta distancia. Pasan literalmente entre momentos de tiempo inobservado.”  

Scott intercambió una mirada inquisitiva con Allison. “¿Qué quiere decir eso de tiempo inobservado?”

Deaton les dio una delgada sonrisa. “Quiere decir que no parpadeéis.”

Allison asintió repetidamente. “Porque si los estamos mirando-”

“No es inobservado.” Deaton inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en concordancia.

Scott recordó la descripción del ataque de Lydia. “Lydia dijo que uno de los que fue a por ella parecía una profesora de yoga. Pero estás diciendo que son del Egipto Antiguo. ¿No deberían de ser...viejos?”

Las cejas de Deaton consideraron lo que había dicho. Entonces, “Si cambias cada pieza de tu coche con una nueva, ¿cómo de viejo es?” Hizo una pausa por un momento para dejar que pensaran. “Pero esa no es la pregunta de verdad. Porque lo que estás viendo no es el hekalus real. Lo que estáis viendo, lo que vio Lydia, es solo glamour.”

“Cierto, mi padre dijo que podían parecerse a cualquiera.”

La expresión de Scott se endureció. “Cómo la Srta. Blake.”

“Su efecto, si,” asintió Deaton. “Pero a diferencia de lo de ella, que era solo un espejismo, un truco de la percepción, lo suyo es más…” buscó una palabra. “Sustancial. Es como un golem que esconden detrás.”

La información dio vueltas por la cabeza de Scott. “Así que no crees que el muérdago funcione en ellos como hizo con ella.”

“No,” Deaton sacudió su cabeza. “No lo creo. Pero...si quieres llevarte algo contigo, supongo que no hará daño. El veneno es veneno, al fin y al cabo.”

Allison se inclinó hacia delante, mirando de manera estable a Deaton. “No queremos envenenarlo, queremos matarlo. Rápidamente.”

Soltó una risa sin humor. “Bueno. Con el glamour en su sitio, ni siquiera vais a golpearlo. La verdad es que no. No podéis disparar a algo que no podéis ver. Y no los estáis viendo en realidad.”

“Así que, entonces, tenemos que adivinar cómo verlos,” dijo Scott, irritado.

Deaton les miró a ambos. “Scott, lo siento, pero este no es mi área de experiencia. Puedo intentar investigar en este tipo de magia, pero no estoy seguro de qué puedo hacer.”

El músculo en la mandíbula de Scott se contrajo, y todo su cuerpo se tensó por la ira. Asintió, al no confiarse a sí mismo para decir algo, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Allison le alcanzó, él ya estaba en el coche con el cinturón abrochado.

“Tenemos que ir a ver a mi madre,” dijo hacia la ventana. “Ethan tiene que haber llevado ya a Danny.”

Allison respondió en bajo y cautelosamente, y de alguna manera eso empeoró su furia.

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

La conciencia regresó en pequeñas gotas, y Derek abrió sus ojos ante la nada –a una oscuridad profunda que hizo que su corazón saltara. Grogui, sonidos indistintos que se volvieron un jadeo agonizante y el _golpegolpegolpegolpegolpe_ de un corazón demasiado rápido.

 

El potente y afilado olor a terror le devolvió de un golpe a sus sentidos y se alejó de ello.

 

“¿Stiles?” su voz salió como un graznido.

 

 _Jadeo. Jadeo_. “No puedo”-jadeo-“No puedo…”

 

Una sacudida de alarma hizo que Derek luchase contra sus pesadas extremidades para sentarse, y se tensó, atento a lo negro.

 

“¿No puedes qué?” su propio pulso comenzó a aumentar. La boca se puso seca. Si tan solo pudiera _ver_.

 

“No puedo…s-sentir mis…piernas.” Resolló Stiles y dejó salir un llanto abandonado. Algo pesado golpeó el suelo.

 

El corazón de Derek dio un vuelco. “¡Stiles!” Gateó hacia el sonido, sus manos estiradas contra el cemento frío, buscando.

 

Se puso peor. Las respiraciones de Stiles salieron más cortas y más rápidas, y con un gimoteo de miedo.

 

Los dedos de Derek tocaron tela. Subió las manos hasta un hombro, su propio miedo y confusión haciendo que temblara.

 

“Stiles. Que es esto, ¿Qué ocurre?”

 

“No buedo”-jadeo-“sentih.Mis.Pie.” Jadeo. Y después dejó salir un sonido agudo y terrible. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el esfuerzo. 

 

Derek movió sus manos hacia abajo, siguiendo el brazo de Stiles. Su codo estaba doblado y metido hacia su pecho. Derek frunció el ceño cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de largos dedos rígidos y cerrados como palos. “Qué-“ buscó y encontró a la otra mano igual. “Stiles, ¡tus manos!” su propio pecho se llenó de pánico.

 

De manera imposible, el olor de terror se intensificó y el corazón del chico sonaba a punto de explotar.

 

“Dime que hacer. ¡No sé qué hacer!” Derek le agarró de las muñecas a falta de otras ideas.

 

Y Stiles _jadeojadeojadeó_ y después se volvió laxo. El pulso decayó, la respiración se regularizó. Se había desmayado.

 

Derek tragó con fuerza y volvió a sentir la extraña geometría de las manos de Stiles. Se notaban frías. Fue tocando con la mano hacia abajo hasta llegar al tobillo, y la piel estaba igual de fría ahí. Sin vida. _Sin sangre_.

 

Se movió hasta poder agarrarle por debajo de los brazos y después lo movió hasta que estuvieron contra una pared. Tiró de Stiles contra su cuerpo, posando la cabeza en su pecho, y lo sostuvo ahí con ayuda de sus rodillas. El ritmo regular de sus latidos le daba algo en lo que concentrarse, y comenzó a sacar los brazos de Stiles de la chaqueta y sudadera, de forma laboriosa e incómoda por la fuerza con la que estaban apretados sus brazos. Pero Derek podía ser metódico. Presionar y tirar de la tela, recolocar los cuerpos para hacer sitio, dejar que sus manos encontraran donde debían estar. 

 

Cuando por fin liberó a Stiles, posó la camiseta al lado y empezó con el bíceps izquierdo. Se sentía más pesado en su mano de lo que esperaba. Más definido de lo que dejaban entrever las capas de ropa de Stiles. Derek se concentró en los músculos agarrotados, presionando y arrastrando con sus pulgares. Si conseguía que circulara algo de sangre, el brazo debería relajarse. En teoría.

 

Para esto, daba igual si podía ver o no. Todo esto era tacto e intuición. Masajeó con cuidado, intentando persuadir, y descendió trabajando hacia el codo. Lento. Decidido. El tiempo medido por las respiraciones. Intentó levantar el brazo de Stiles de donde estaba presionado contra el corazón y se dobló más que antes.

Alentado por ello, Derek posó su pulgar en la suave unión y giró, hizo círculos, círculos. Sostuvo el antebrazo de Stiles con ambas manos y arrastró con una presión uniforme, del codo a la muñeca. Con cada pasada, añadía un poco más de presión, y los músculos agarrotados empezaron a relajarse.

 

Notó como Stiles volvía en sí mismo, notó el cambio en su respiración como una ola entre ellos y por la manera en que se quedó quieto como una estatua. Derek tenía la muñeca de Stiles en una mano. Esperó un momento, dándole tiempo a preguntar o pedirle que parara. Su pulso se aceleró. Derek se dio cuenta, repentinamente, de que sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos –que Stiles tenía peso, calor. Y de que no había dicho no. Un escalofrío de energía se disparó por el pecho de Derek y se expandió. Tragó con fuerza y se concentró en centrarse de nuevo. Deslizó sus pulgares en la palma de Stiles y trabajó en ella con círculos amplios, lentos, suaves. Sus dedos rozaron la suave zona del dorso, y uno por uno estiró los dedos, agarrando cada uno y tirando de manera que se deslizaran en su mano. Cuando acabó, dio toques con su puño contra la palma de Stiles y le dijo, “Aprieta.”

 

Stiles lo hizo, y aunque era más débil de lo que debería, tenía movimiento. Derek se permitió sonreír satisfecho y suspiró un poco con alivio. Después se echó hacia atrás y urgió a Stiles a poner su cabeza en el otro lado de su pecho. El otro brazo estaba más suelto que el primero, con sangre normal fluyendo para restaurarse a sí misma. Aun así. Se sentía mejor ayudando, y concentrarse en el cuerpo bajo sus manos significaba no tener que concentrarse en la oscuridad o ser secuestrado o lo que fuera a ocurrir.

 

Stiles no dijo nada, pero quizás todo lo que necesitaba decir vino en forma de temblores minúsculos que aumentaban un poco más cada vez que respiraba. Se sentía como-

 

“¿Tienes fríos?” murmuró Derek, manteniendo la voz baja.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, frotándola contra la camiseta de Derek.

 

Hmm.

 

Hizo un par de pasadas más en su antebrazo derecho y después se movió a masajear la mano.

 

Stiles dejó salir un soplo de aire, y Derek lo consideró como una buena señal.

 

“Aprieta,” dijo, descansando su puño bajo la curva de los dedos de Stiles.

 

Se sentía fuerte, casi normal, y Derek dejó salir un suspiro propio. Los músculos en la espalda de Stiles aún se sacudía por un frío imaginario. Miedo residual, ¿quizás? El fantasma del terror.

 

Algunas noches se despertaba perseguido, frío y sudoroso, y demasiado frágil para el mundo. En esas noches, solo podía imaginar un toque amable, un abrazó cálido; algunas veces el recuerdo de ellos ayudaba. Quizás…

 

Stiles se inclinó hacia delante, alejándose. “Um…gracias.” Sonaba sin aliento.

 

Derek dejó caer las rodillas al suelo, y Stiles gateó por encima de él. Acabaron sentados uno contra el otro.

 

Derek apoyó la cabeza contra la dura pared.

  
“Pensaba que estabas teniendo un ataque,” admitió.

 

Stiles resopló. “Nunca había sido tan malo. No-ni de lejos. Yo sólo…el choque y el ser _secuestrado_. Y después no podía _ver_. Pensé…”

 

Derek se giró para mirarlo en la oscuridad. “Que te habían dejado ciego.”

 

“Si.” La palabra llevaba la sacudida de escalofríos. Derek frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más. O Stiles tenía frío y estaba siendo un idiota, o no tenía frío y estaba siendo aún más idiota. Se movió de nuevo, y sus hombros y brazos se tocaron. Era suficiente para notar los temblores. Stiles se apoyó. Derek le dejó. Los pequeños temblores desaparecieron lentamente, hasta que estuvieron solo ellos, respirando a la vez. Stiles olía ligeramente a champú de flores, canela, y…seguridad. El pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Derek latiera más fuerte, porque no estaba seguro de cuando había pasado eso. Era difícil decir cuánto tiempo había pasado con solo las respiraciones y los latidos para usar. Al final Stiles preguntó, “¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?”

 

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia él. “¿Eso es una pregunta existencial?” dijo retumbante.

Stiles le dio toques con el codo. “No, bola de pelo, es una práctica. Me dijiste que solo cazaban cosas sobrenaturales, ¿verdad? Que hacen magia con vuestros poderes.”

“Con nuestros cuerpos.” Puede que no sonara como una diferencia para Stiles, pero era una diferencia para él.

“Cierto. Pero yo solo soy humano. Un humano Grado B 100%. ¿Qué-por qué querrían eso?”

La verdad se dicha, había estado demasiado concentrado asegurándose de que Stiles estuviera bien como para cuestionarse por qué estaba ahí en un primer lugar. Los hekaloi deberían haberle dejado en el coche.

“No lo sé,” dijo Derek.

Stiles gruñó. “Me preocupa.” Movió su rodilla, haciéndola saltar ligeramente contra la de Derek.

Derek tocó su rodilla para hacerle parar. “Hemos sido secuestrado y lanzados en un pozo de tierra. Ya deberías estar preocupado.”

“Lo _estaba_. ¿Te has perdido el ataque de pánico? Y ahora estoy más preocupado. Gracias.” Dio de nuevo un codazo suave contra las costillas de Derek y después se acomodó. Dejó que sus rodillas se tocaran. Derek miró intensamente al punto de contacto, invisible, y después miró a donde debería haber sido capaz de ver unas constelaciones de lunares sobre piel pálida. Buscando por el comienzo de una sonrisa delatora –una pista.

Derek dobló sus dedos lejos.

Stiles tenía razón. No había escenarios en los cuales ser atrapado aquí con él no acabaran mal.

“¿Cómo vas?” preguntó Derek, cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado pesado.

Notó como Stiles se encogía de hombros. “El día podría haber ido mejor.”

Derek miró amenazante a la oscuridad, aun cuando no tenía sentido. “Me refiero a lo de antes.”

Y Stiles se dio la vuelta, alejándose. “Sé lo que querías decir.”

 

**

 

Aiden entró en la oficina de nuevo, y Lydia se detuvo, sosteniendo su bolígrafo justo por encima de la superficie del cuaderno. La irritación hizo que apretara los labios un poco más, y esperó. Vendría al lado del escritorio, pondría su mano en el respaldo de la silla, y se inclinaría ligeramente sobre ella para ver qué había escrito. Ella sabía esto porque lo llevaba haciendo cada quince minutos o así.

Cuando su mano fue al respaldo, ella se giró repentinamente para mirarle y movió una mano. “¡Fuera!”

Él parpadeó. “¿Qué?”

“Sal. Fuera. ¡Cómo me voy a concentrar así!”

“Yo-”

“Tú estás dando paseos.” Señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta. “Hazlo en otro sitio.”

Aiden frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás. “Ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí,” dijo al girarse.

Ella le miró poco impresionada. “Vengo aquí todo el tiempo,” dijo ella distraídamente, y se giró para volver a centrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo.

“¡Me refiero a que ya deberíamos estar a medio camino de San Francisco!”

De nuevo, se detuvo y no lo iró. “Sé a lo que te referías,” dijo calmadamente.

Él volvió de prisa al escritorio, apoyando ambas manos en él. “¡Entonces por qué estamos aún aquí!”

Lentamente, ella levantó la cabeza, su cara perfectamente maquillada fiera y mortalmente calmada. “Porque no le voy a dejar morir.” Se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre el escritorio hacia Aiden, labios rojos brillando. “Porque _no_ voy a encontrar solo cuerpos,” dijo, lentamente y de manera inconfundible, y sostuvo su mirada.

Los ojos de Aiden brillaron rojos, pero fue él quien apartó la mirada primero y se apartó del escritorio.

“No lo sabes,” dijo, cuando Lydia se sentó de nuevo y se alisó el pelo.

Su tono la pilló con la guardia baja, y de repente la frase sobre uniones de lino negro no sonaba tan intrigante como hacía un segundo. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su espalda.

“¿No sé qué?”

Sus hombros subieron y cayeron unas cuentas veces por su fuerte respiración. Y después se dio la vuelta.

“¿Cómo crees que acabamos siendo omegas?” preguntó, una vulnerabilidad sorprendente en sus ojos.

Sonaba como una pregunta de verdad en vez de una acusación. Pero…”Pensaba que erais alfas.”

“Ahora si. No siempre.”

Lydia posó su bolígrafo y lo observó con interés.

“Y tampoco fuimos siempre omegas,” continuó Aiden. “Los hekaloi llegan, y arruinan todo. Se llevan a todos. Tenía una familia. Padres, abuelos. Les da igual lo viejo o joven que seas. _Hombre lobo_ , eso es todo lo que les importa.”

“Mataron a tu familia,” dijo Lydia, sintiéndose un vacío abrirse tras su esternón.

La desesperación pasó incauta por su cara, y Lydia sintió cómo saltaba su sangre por el despliegue tan raro.

Aiden se giró hacia la puerta. “A todos menos a Ethan.”

Lydia frunció un poco el ceño al colocar esta nueva información en su sitio. “Pero…¿eso no os debería haber hecho alfas? ¿Al ser los últimos?” Al menos así había funcionado con los Hale. Desde luego la hermana de Derek no había matado a su madre.

El cuerpo de Aiden subió y bajó con un suspiro. “Éramos manada, pero no por sangre.”

Esas, pensó ella mientras lo miraba, eran muchas familias perdidas. “Esta vez será diferente,” le dijo Lydia, pero él no reaccionó, simplemente salió al apartamento para pasear fuera de su vista.

Ella se le quedó mirando y susurró para sí misma, “Será diferente.” Porque había acabado con ser un perro de caza para los muertos. Cansada de ver cadáveres tras un manto de lágrimas. Y muy harta de jugar a ser la damisela.

Encuadró los hombros y volvió a mirar la frase sobre el lino negro de nuevo.  _Restringiendo…_

No.

_Uniéndolo…_

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y presionó sus labios.

_Pegándolo._

 

**

 

Scott se metió en el coche y le dio a Allison una pequeña sonrisa cuando posó su mochila cuidadosamente entre sus rodillas.

“¿Bien?” preguntó ella.

“Bien. Mi madre dice que se ha quedado con lo suficiente cómo para hacer un examen real a Danny y que le enviará los resultados el Jueves.” Pensó un momento y después la miró con tristeza. “Aún así se siente que le estamos mintiendo.”

Los ojos de Allison eran empáticos. “Lo estamos haciendo.”

“Habría sido mejor,” preguntó Scott, “¿si te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿Sobre todo esto?”

La cara de Allison se paralizó al pensarlo seriamente y miró por el parabrisas al hospital.

Scott siempre se había preguntado si había tomado la decisión correcta. Si quizás hubiera sido mejor opción decirla la verdad en su primera cita, sin importar la que sonara a locura.

“No creo,” dijo ella finalmente. “Cuando me enteré, un montón de cosas tuvieron más sentido. El mundo tuvo _más_ sentido, no menos. ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo si fuera resolver un puzzle?” miró hacia él. “Decírmelo antes no hubiera solucionado nada.”

Scott asintió y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. “Supongo que deberíamos volver.”

De camino, recibió otra llamada del Sheriff. “Acabamos de terminar de limpiar el accidente de la carretera, así que necesito que me digas que puedo hacer, porque ahora mismo no me puedo sentar tras un escritorio y rellenar papeleo.”

Scott miró la hora en el estéreo del coche. Casi mediodía. “Vamos en dirección de los Argent. ¿Puedes...coger algo de comida y vernos allí?” ¿Coger algo de comida? Dios, era el peor líder del mundo.

El Sheriff Stilinski suspiró. “Quieres que- Scott, debería estar mandando a un equipo de salvamento, ¿y tú quieres que me pase por el McDonald’s?”

Scott pasó una mano por al cara. “Estamos bastante seguros de que sabemos donde están. Es solo que aún no sabemos cómo encontrarlo. El Sr. Argent está trabajando en ello. Lo siento, pero si quieres ayudar, eso es todo lo que tengo.”

Prácticamente podía notar al padre de Stiles contando hasta diez mentalmente, y definitivamente podía notar cómo se calmaba su corazón.

“¿Hamburguesas o pizzas?” preguntó John, sonando derrotado.

Scott le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Allison. “¿Quieres pizza o hamburguesa para comer?” susurró.

Ella le dio una sonrisa rara y gesticuló _pizza_.

De vuelta al teléfono, Scott dijo, “Uh, ¿pizza? La dirección es-”

“Scott. Soy la policía. Si no lo se, lo consigo.”

Y después colgó.

Scott suspiró tan fuerte que tocó el dolor de preocupación dentro de él y se pasó el resto del viaje mirando por la ventanilla en silencio.

 

**

 

Isaac siguió a Chris en el apartamento aún sujetándose el brazo contra el pecho. No había puesto ni un pie dentro del salón antes de que-

“Oh Dios mío.” _Allison_.

“¡Isaac!” _Scott._

Corrieron a su lado, todo ojos agrandados preocupados y tonos de voz suaves.

“¿Qué es eso sobre tus manos?” dijo Allison, dirigiéndole con prisa al fregadero de la cocina.

La cara de Scott se frunció. “Huele a sangre, pero peor.”

Abrió su brazo maltratado lo suficiente cómo para meterlo bajo el chorro de agua y después dejó que lo llevaran al sofá.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó Scott, y miró al padre de Allison que desempacaba algunas bolsas en la mesa del comedor.

Isaac se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando tomó aire para hablar. “Uno de ellos nos encontró.”

Allison deslizó una mano por su nuca y apretó ligeramente, después miró sobre su hombro a su padre. “¡Papá!” su tono de voz estaba cargado de acusación.

“Estaría muerto de no haber sido por él,” la dijo Isaac, e intercambió una mirada con Chris.

Scott tocó cuidadosamente la mejilla de Isaac con sus dedos, aún azul y fea. En el momento, Isaac no había pensado que hubiera algo roto, pero quizás se había equivocado teniendo en cuenta la hinchazón. Scott movió sus dedos con delicadeza, como una caricia, valorando los daños, e Isaac no puedo evitar temblar. Scott movió su pulgar sobre la peor parte, e Isaac jadeó.

 _Los sientos_ susurrados cayeron de los labios de Scott.

La respiración repentina propició una cortina de dolor en los pulmones de Isaac, y Scott inlicnó la cabeza por el sonido húmedo.

“Creo que mi pecho está peor,” le dijo Isaac.

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron, y en un movimiento metió la mano bajo la camiseta de Isaac, subiéndola para mostrar un estallido de azul, verde y morado. El movimiento movió el brazo roto de Isaac, y un pequeño grito doloroso escapó de él antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Scott se congeló y pareció notar por primera vez que Isaac sujetaba su antebrazo, dedos curvados protectoramente en su pecho.

“¿Tu brazo también?” preguntó, sonando preocupado.

Isaac se tragó la culpabilidad y asintió con la cabeza. “Roto.”

Scott presionó sus ojos un segundo y después con una absoluta ligereza tocó con su palma el centro del pecho de Isaac y dejó que su camiseta se cayera. Cogió la muñeca del brazo roto con su otra mano. La concentración siguió a la preocupación de la cara de Scott, y de repente un alivio claro y fresco cubrió el cuerpo de Isaac. Hizo cosquillas en su cabeza y rozó la suela de sus pies. Se arqueó con un jadeo. El dolor de sus huesos molidos de desvaneció, fluyendo en su lugar como venas negras por el brazo de Scott.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó Scott.

Isaac le miró, inseguro de que las palabras pudieran captar la sensación de ser elevado y sostenido. De sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para relajarse. De dejarse ir y disfrutar de un pequeño respiro del dolor y la preocupación. Se quedó mirando, preguntándose cuánto podría durar algo cómo esto. Cuanto tiempo antes de que Scott se negara a quitarle el dolor. Cuanto tiempo antes de que los reemplazara con los suyos. 

Pero aquí. Ahora. Una emoción sin nombre apretó su garganta y después salió, dejando lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Scott parecía afligido. “Qué, ¿aún duele?”

Isaac tragó aliento y forcejeó para hacer retroceder las lágrimas, apartando las ganas de reír o llorar.

“¿Isaac?” pronunció Scott con voz baja y urgente.

Parpadeó, poniéndose bajo control, y tragó el sentimiento. _Gratitud_ , pensó. “Mejor,” raspó. Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra los cojines y cerró los ojos.

Allison pasó dedos fríos por su frente. “¿Cuánto tiempo puedes hacer eso?” le preguntó a Scott.

“Un rato,” fue la respuesta. “Pero necesita comer algo.”

Sus dedos recorrieron una linea por su mejilla que le hizo temblar, y después el sofá botó al levantarse ella.

Isaac abrió sus ojos. “Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer esto.”

Scott le dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa pequeña y afectuosa. “Quiero hacerlo.”

“No me voy a curar más rápido.”

Por alguna razón eso trajo una sonrisa triste a la cara de Scott. “Lo sé.” Frotó su pulgar sobre el pulso de Isaac y no pareció importarle cuando notó cómo aumentaba.

Ambos miraron cómo Allison traía un sándwich en un pequeño plato.

Scott se rió suavemente. “¿Mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada?”

Isaac hizo un puchero. “Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete con mermelada.”

Scott les dio una sonrisa atontada y una ligera sacudida de cabeza. “Vale, pero va a necesitar más proteínas que esas.”

Allison puso mala cara y empezó a levantarse, pero ambos lobos se giraron de repente hacia la puerta haciendo que se sobresaltara. “¿Qué?”

Isaac olfateó, sonriendo lentamente. “Pizza.”

“El padre de Stiles está aquí.”

 

 

El olor a comida atrajo a Lydia y Aiden del despacho, y durante unos minutos la manada estuvo en silencio, comiendo rápidamente cuando el tiempo y la preocupación les mermaban la paciencia.  

“Cuéntame todo,” dijo el Sheriff, apoyándose contra la pared cerca de la cocina. Miró a Scott, pero fue Lydia quien se aclaró la garganta.

“Son gente del Antiguo Egipto de la época de Ptolomeo, lo cual también los convierte un poco en gente de la Antigua Grecia. El ‘heka’ es copto, la palabra para referirse a los hechizos, y el ‘loi’ es un sufijo plural del griego. Coleccionan la carne de criaturas sobrenaturales y la usan para hacer pociones. O...para injertos.”

Todos los lobos se giraron hacia ello asqueados.

“¿Ellos...hacen qué?” dijo Isaac, posando su trozo de pizza.

“Injertos,” replicó Lydia con un desapego clínico. “Cómo injertos de piel para víctimas con quemaduras, solo que en este caso es para todo. ¿La lavanda que olíais? Es el ungüento que lo mantiene para que” -giró la mano en el aire- “no se caiga.”

John puso mala cara y asintió hacia ella.

“Y estas cosas tiene aspecto de…”

Scott tragó la comida. “Ese es uno de los problemas. Tienen un glamour. Es cómo con la Srta. Blake que se hacía parecer guapa, excepto que mucho más que eso. Es como todo un cuerpo falso pero sin ser ellos siquiera.”

John made a face and nodded at her.

Lydia tomó un sorbo de aire. “Para eso es el medallón,” miró a Scott con los ojos abiertos de par en par. “Seguía diciendo ‘cuerpo frontal’, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Pensaba que lo había traducido mal, pero yo no me confundo con esas cosas. Así que, eso debe ser lo que significa.”

Allison la miró. “El glamour lo provoca un medallón.”

“Si. Destruye el medallón” -Lydia chasqueó los dedos- “y rompes el hechizo.”

Scott entrecerró los ojos. “Vale…¿pero cómo lo destruimos si está detrás de un glamour que no podemos atravesar?”

Lydia abrió su boca para responder, después cerró con un chasquido su mandíbula.

Scott miró a los dos adultos en la habitación, y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Sus hombros se hundieron. Lo pensó un segundo y después se levantó, sacando su móvil.

El Sheriff lo observó y después se giró hacia Lydia. “¿Algo más?”

Ella sacó los morros. “¿Se parecen a momias negras? Quiero decir- momias con vendas negras. Además, es probable que no les maten hasta medianoche.”

Allison se enderezó. “¿Por qué medianoche?”

Isaac miró a su plato cuando respondió. “Porque ahí será cuando la luna llena esté en su pico más alto.” La miró. “Cuando Derek será más fuerte,” dijo en voz baja.

Allison le miró por un largo rato y echó una mirada a Lydia. “¿Eso es todo?”

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Hasta el momento, si.”

Scott volvió a la habitación y se deslizó en su asiento. “Deaton dice que no sabía lo del medallón pero que quizás tiene una idea de algo que puede intentar.”

“Eso es algo vago, ¿no?” dijo el Sheriff.

Scott se encogió de hombros y bufó. “La verdad, para él eso es bastante específico.”

Chris terminó de empalmar uno de los radio-pedal y le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Scott. “Dile que se de prisa. No vamos a querer esperar hasta _justo_ la medianoche para sacarles de ahí.”

Scott sacó su móvil de nuevo y escribió un mensaje.

“¿Fuera de...dónde, exactamente? John echó un vistazo al equipo de audio con un interés confuso.

Chris soltó una explicación sobre el agora skotadi, mostrando a john el vial de sangre que tenían para conseguir entrar y el equipo que iban a usar para acotar su localización.

“Entonces lo encontramos, entramos y hacemos algo de reconocimiento-” empezó a decir John, pero Chris sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Oh, no. Tú-” se rió- “tú no puedes entrar.”

El Sheriff se incorporó y se separó de la pared. “¿Y por qué demonios no? Si te crees que no puedo manejar-”

“Yo _creo_ ” -Chris alzó sus manos en un gesto de calma- “que no eres...lo suficientemente oscuro para ello.”

El rostro de John se endureció.

“Eres demasiado policía,” ofreció Scott, y acabó por sonar cariñoso. John se giró para mirarle. “En serio. Nadie se creería que fueras ahí.”

El Sheriff decayó y se frotó la frente. “No puedo no hacer nada, Scott.”

“No lo harás. Lo prometo.”

Chris alzó dos piezas de detectores. “Pero ahora mismo, no sabemos a dónde vamos. Así que…” miró alrededor de la mesa, expectante.

 

**

 

Chris fue con Isaac, de nuevo, pese a los pucheros de Scott y su insistencia sobre que no deberían ponerle en más peligro. Solo retrocedió porque Isaac se había inclinado en su oreja y le dijo que estaba bien, que quería ir. Scott escuchó, buscando una mentira, pero encontrando ninguna. No podía permitirse otro agujero en el pecho, otro dolor que resonaba con la ausencia de alguien que le importaba. Dos era suficiente. Dos era _demasiado_ , incluso si Derek no sabía que le estaba contando. Pero tampoco le podía negar a Isaac el derecho a elegir.

 

Y se curaría. En un par de horas, los moratones y las fracturas se habrían ido. Scott lo sabía, y aún así el instinto de cubrir y proteger bullía en su sangre.

 

Isaac podía aparentar bien. Tenía una vida entera de aparentar estar bien. Pero a veces, cuando Scott decía lo correcto o tocaba con una palma abierta, veía al chico de dentro. Lo sostenían entre ellos como un secreto. Y duraría hasta que los bordes afilados del mundo entraran, y el corazón de Isaac se cerraría cómo una taquilla, Y Scott buscaría de nuevo la llave. A veces, Allison se unía, y buscaban juntos.

 

Cómo Isaac iba con Chris, Scott, por supuesto, fue con Allison. 

 

Conectó la salida el pedal del filtro de secuencias en el auxiliar del estéreo del coche, después encendió la pequeña radio FM conectada al pedal. El padre de Allison había puesto el pedal en FULL de la ganancia, así que lo que necesitaban ahora era el canal correcto en la radio. Scott subió el volumen del estéreo y empezó a moverse entre emisoras de radio en el set que tenía en la mano. Se concentró, el oído atento a algo estable que bufara en la estática vacía o bajo el sonido de las voces. Los canales de música eran los más difíciles, y a veces pasaban varios minutos esperando a que acabara una canción para escuchar un momento el sonido muerto, para asegurarse.

 

Se les estaban acabando las emisoras, y Scott empezó a sacudir la cabeza, preguntándose si había estado escuchando a lo que no debía o si había puesto mal el equipo.

 

Nada en las 105s.

 

Movió la aguja hacia el 106.5, y un programa de Sacramento, KBZC, empezó a reproducir Imagine Dragons. La atención de Scott fue a la deriva un segundo, y empezó a cantar a la par en voz baja.

 

“Scott,” dijo Allison, tratando de no sonreír.

 

La miró, aun cantando, y levantó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

 

Ella se rio a su pesar. “Se supone que-“

 

“¡Oh! Cierto. Me he-“

 

“¿Distraído?”

 

Sonrió a la radio. “Me encanta esta canción.” Bailaron una vez con ella. Hicieron el amor una vez con ella. Pero no estaba seguro de si ella se acordaba.

 

Allison le dio una sonrisa pequeña y descarada. “Es una buena canción.” Su inflexión le dijo que si lo hacía, e hizo que su cara se pusiera un poco roja. “Pero…”  


Este era un momento para ser serios, y Scott empujó a lo lejos su sonrisa, dejó de cantar, y se limitó a escuchar. En una parte del puente de la canción, una parte que conocía bien, escuchó algo diferente. Algo como un acorde donde no debería haber habido. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, y subió más el volumen.

 

“¿Scott?” preguntó Allison, sonando emocionada.

 

Llevó un dedo a sus labios y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

 

Algo en el tono osciló, como si no fuera perfecto, haciendo que el acorde que había oído apareciera y desapareciera hasta que la canción se acabó. Pero entonces, en el cacho de silencio, siguió sonando.

 

“Lo tengo,” dijo. “¡Lo tengo!”

 

Allison tocó en su móvil. “Isaac, canal 106.5.”

 

Aún estaban todos sentados en el aparcamiento del bloque de apartamentos en coches separados.

 

“¿Puedes oírlo?” preguntó Scott. Allison no se molestó en poner el altavoz.

 

“Un momento,” dijo Isaac, y después unos segundos después, “cambia un poco.”

 

“Si, yo también lo he oído.”

 

“Muy bien, vamos,” escuchó Scott decir a Chris. Enfrente del aparcamiento, su SUV salió marcha atrás del lugar.

 

El plan, tosco como era, era empezar en esquinas opuestas del pueblo e ir moviéndose hacia el centro. La señal debería aumentar conforme se acercaran. Allison y Scott se dirigieron a Industry Bridge para empezar en el borde suroeste del pueblo, mientras que Chris e Isaac se dirigieron hacia Commerce y Falls St. en el noreste.

 

**

 

 

Los Argent tenían más de un bestiario en su colección, y puede que Lydia se hubiera enamorado un poquito. Su Griego antiguo no era tan bueno ni de lejos como su Latin antiguo, pero era pasable para traducciones burdas. Nadie estaba pidiendo poesía. Habían transcrito diarios de cazadores que se remontaban milenios, compendios enteros de historias alternativas y folclore que había quedado, como se ve, en la familia. Estos debían haber sido la fuente del nombre de _agora skotadi_ para el bazar de los hekaloi. Muy poco original, si la preguntas.

 

Lydia buscó por la página palabras clave como φονεύω  para matar, o βλάπτω  para herir. Los cazadores no parecían más interesados en estas cosas que ahora. Pero su quería una recomendación para una poción de fuerza o algo para agotar la resistencia de un hombre lobo, bueno, estaba en todo detalle. ¿En serio nadie en la historia había tratado siquiera parar a una de estas cosas?

 

Suspiró y miró a la pared, pensativa. Su visión perdió enfoque, y algo tiró en la parte trasera de su mente. Como un recuerdo. Como un sueño.

 

Entonces, ligeramente, el olor del humo.

 

Algo caliente tocó su mano, y ella se estremeció con un chillido, parpadeó-

 

Llamas subían por las estanterías, rojas y líquidas. El calor azotó hacia la cara de Lydia, escociendo sus ojos. Y cuando tomó aliento, las cenizas la ahogaron. Sabía espeso y amargo, y se tiró al suelo intentando tomar aire fresco mientras el fuego se expandía, de estante a estante. Se esparció hacia el techo, carbonizando la pintura. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos por el calor, y empezó a arrastrarse desde detrás del escritorio, hacia la puerta. Suspiró y tosió dolorosamente, pero se siguió moviendo, brazo sobre brazo, arrastrándose.

 

“¿Lydia?”

 

_¡Corre!_

Pero su voz no funcionaba, así que se apresuró a salir al pasillo con la esperanza de que él la siguiera.

 

Ella salió, temblando, a aire limpio y fresco y se presionó contra la pared lejana. Su máscara se corría en líneas negras por sus mejillas, y ella respiró hondo, temblando, mientras miraba a la oficina.

 

“¿Lydia?” Aiden se agachó a su lado y la tocó el hombro cautelosamente.

 

Ella movió la cabeza de un golpe para mirarle, quitándose unas lágrimas al parpadear, y levantó una mano para señalar a la habitación.

 

El Sheriff apareció sobre ellos llevando su expresión profesionalmente preocupada. “¿Qué ocurre, que ha pasado?”

 

Aiden se encogió de hombros hacia él. “No lo sé, ella solo-“

 

“Fuego,” dijo Lydia, su labio temblando hasta que hizo un esfuerzo para pararlo.

 

El Sheriff se lanzó a la habitación, pero regresó un segundo después, frunciendo el ceño.

 

“¿Qué?” ella le miró, y su fruncimiento se tornó apologético.

 

“Lydia, no hay ningún fuego.”

 

“No, p-pero lo he visto. Las estanterías. ¡El techo!” se limpió las lágrimas, extendiendo aún más su maquillaje, y sorbió aire por la nariz mientras se componía a su misma. “Lo he visto.”

 

El Sheriff y Aiden intercambiaron una mirada, y Aiden se levantó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

 

“Vale,” dijo amablemente John. “Pero…” señaló hacia la oficina, invitándola a verlo por si misma.

 

Ella dejó caer la mano de Aiden y se forzó a si misma a caminar sola. El miedo tensó sus pesados músculos, pero ella era una _superviviente_ , y no tan fácil de intimidar como una vez había sido. Se paró en mitad de la habitación y pasó la mirada lentamente alrededor, presionando fuertemente sus labios para evitar que temblaran. Los libros estaban prístinos. El techo intacto. Y el aire tan limpio y fresco como debería haber sido. Las finas cejas de Lydia se juntaron en un ceño. Había _sentido_ el calor, la forma en que secó su piel. Las cenizas y el humo habían ardido en su garganta.

 

El Sheriff se acercó. “¿Fue quizás, ya sabes, tu cosa?” preguntó, intentando ser comprensivo.

 

Lydia se giró lentamente y arqueó una ceja. “¿Mi _cosa_?”

 

John puso cara de póker. “Si, tu cosa. Stiles me dijo que tenías, ya sabes, una habilidad. ¿Era eso?”

 

Su mirada viajó a la estantería más cercana. “No lo sé.”

 

“Bueno, ¿cómo funciona?”

 

“¡No lo _sé_!” dijo más alto y giró sobre él. “Estaba aquí, intentando averiguar cómo matar a uno…” gesticuló hacia la habitación, impotente.

 

Los ojos de John se entrecerraron. “Así que…querías ver como uno moría.”

 

“¡Sí! Yo-“ Lydia paró y le miró, luego movió su mirada a Aiden. “Fuego,” dijo ella. Luego se apresuró al escritorio a escribir notas. “Tiene sentido. Eran hechiceros, brujas. ¿Cómo matas a una bruja? Con fuego. ¿Cómo te aseguras de que alguien esté realmente muerto y no vuelva? También con fuego.” Lo pensó por un segundo y después pasó unas cuantas páginas en uno de los diarios.

 

“¿Qué significa _esa_ mirada?” preguntó el Sheriff mientras se movía hasta el otro lado del escritorio.

 

Aun frunciendo el ceño, Lydia le miró. “Creo que son las vendas.”

 

Sus cejas se alzaron como respuesta.

 

“Los mantiene juntos, ¿no? Pero las vendas no mantienen a algo simplemente dentro. Mantienen al resto del mundo fuera.”

 

Asintió ante eso. “Así que, el fuego destruye las vendas, los vuelve vulnerables.”

 

Lydia alzó un hombro. “Esa es mi teoría hasta el momento.”

 

John hizo una mueca. “Preferiría no apostar la vida de mi hijo en una teoría.”

 

Ella no tenía una respuesta a eso y se hundió silenciosamente en la silla de la oficina.

 

“Es mejor que nada,” dijo Aiden. Bordeó la mesa y posó una mano en el hombro de Lydia.

 

Ella parpadeó hacia él y después pasó las páginas de su cuaderno hasta encontrar una en blanco y la arrancó. “Necesito que vayas al instituto y cojas unos suministros,” dijo, y empezó a escribir los ingredientes para un coctel molotov. Sostuvo la lista hacia Aiden, pero el Sheriff se la quitó de los dedos. Frunció el ceño al verla.

 

“¿Y esto para qué es?”

 

Lydia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. “Para cócteles molotov que se autoincendian.”

 

“¿ _Bombas de fuego_?” John consiguió parecer horrorizado. “¿Esperas que deje a unos adolescentes reunir bombas de fuego hechas con propiedad robada?”

 

Lydia se levantó lentamente, agarró la lista con sus dedos perfectamente cuidados, y la deslizó de su agarre. “En realidad, esperaba que ayudaras.”

 

Aiden cogió la lista y sacó su móvil. “Ethan ya está allí. Haré que pille lo que necesitamos.”

 


	5. Capítulo 5

“Me encantan tus ojos azules.”  


Stiles eliminó el silencio que se había asentado entre ellos con palabras suaves. Había empezado a hacerlo y se había contenido unas cuantas veces, algo evidente por los cambios en su respiración y latidos. Derek no sabía que esperaba que saliera de su boca al final.

No era eso. Y el shock le congeló en el sitio.

“Creo…que probablemente pienses que son feos,” dijo Stiles. “Pero no lo son.” Tragó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyera. “Porque-porque ¿si el ochenta por ciento de lo que dijo Peter era cierto? Entonces lo hiciste porque estaba sufriendo.”

Y una espada de hielo se deslizó por las costillas de Derek, olvidándose de como respirar.

“La amabas, y estaba sufriendo,” continuó Stiles, sonando diferente, distante –demasiado viejo, demasiado joven. “Y…quiero decir, no puedes simplemente ver algo como eso. ¿Sabes?”

“Cuando quieres a alguien así, t-tú no puedes verles sufrir. No puedes.” Un sonido de arañar le dijo a Derek que Stiles estaba toqueteando sus vaqueros.

“Es horrible,” continuó, la voz vacía como los pasillos desiertos. “Es…esta…terrible clase de misericordia. Pero no hay nada más que puedas hacer. Quiero decir, ¿Qué más puedes hacer? No puedes arreglarlo. Y-y no puedes dejar que continúe porque…es solo dolor.”

“Así que tienes que hacerlo.”

“Y es…” su voz flotó por un segundo y volvió cargada de emoción, apenas audible. “Es la cosa más amable. Porque duele tanto. Y lo vas a llevar contigo siempre. Y es como la última cosa buena que vas a tener la oportunidad de hacer. Y ellos simplemente se van a llevar ese trozo consigo.”

Tomó aire para estabilizarse.

“Y creo…creo que querer a alguien así es hermoso.”

Stiles hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente. “Yo solo…si no salimos de aquí, quería que alguien te lo dijese.” Y después se quedó en silencio.

Derek miró a la oscuridad, sin palabras, respirando a duras penas por el dolor alrededor de su corazón. Se preguntaba quien más lo sabría. Quizás nadie más.

Stiles le golpeó suavemente con el codo. “¿Derek? Preguntó, dudoso. “¿Me has oído?”

Derek dejó salir una respiración larga y entrecortada. “Si,” susurró.

“Te he oído.”

 

**

 

Aiden levantó la vista bruscamente del mensaje de Ethan, metió su móvil en el bolsillo, y fe hacia la puerta justo cuando sonó el timbre. Era demasiado temprano para que el Sheriff hubiera vuelto con las botellas de cristal. Olfateó el aire y cambió la postura, gruñendo.

“Abre la puerta.” Dijo la voz apagada de Peter Hale, sonando cansado.

Aiden quitó los pestillos y abrió la puerta ligeramente, bloqueando la entrada con su cuerpo. “No estamos interesados.”

Peter le miró de mala manera. “He arruinado mi chaqueta favorita por ti.”

Ambos lobos se enderezaron ante el sonido de los tacones de Lydia acercándose. Apareció al lado de Aiden y le empujó fuera del camino cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de Peter. Él movió sus hombros se agachó un poco, angustiado.

“Pensaba que estabas muerto,” dijo Lydia.

La boca se Peter se aplanó. “Te sorprenderías por cuanto oigo eso.” Miró a un lado, el orgullo aplastado momentáneamente. “Aparentemente, yo no merecía la pena.”

Lydia hizo un sonido de cortés desinterés. “Estoy en mitad de algo, así que…”

Peter alzó el portátil que contenía la colección de conocimientos Hale. “He encontrado algo que creo que puede ser de ayuda.”

Por encima del hombro de Lydia, Aiden gruñó de nuevo, pero Peter mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella. Le dio una mirada larga y calculadora, y luego se echó rápidamente a un lado para dejarle pasar.

“Para que conste en acta, no confío en ti,” le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

“Para que conste en acta, eso es probablemente sabio de tu parte,” murmuró de vuelta.

Se acomodaron en la mesa del comedor, Lydia y Aiden de pie detrás de Peter mientras este abría el portátil y abría unos documentos. “¿Qué es lo que sabéis de momento?”

Lydia repasó la información que Chris Argent les había dado del agora skotadi, y algunos de sus descubrimientos más importantes en la historia de los hekaloi.

“Creo,” dijo ella, “que, para matar a uno, tenemos que quemarlo.” Sonrió ante la expresión dolorida de Peter. “Te toca.”

“Si. Bueno.” De repente parecía incómodo en su propia piel y la lanzó una mirada marchita. “El agora no es solo un puñado de mesas y tiendas. Es una manifestación mágica que han levantado desde hace milenios. ¿Asumo que tus amigos cazadores saben lo de la llave?”

Ella sonrió tirantemente. “Sangre inocente. Ya lo sabemos.”

“Cierto. Saben lo que es, pero no saben por qué. La sangre no se echa a cerradura, sino dentro de ella. Y de ahí-“ hizo un movimiento de caminar con los dedos-“gotea a través de una rejilla en el suelo.” Abrió un dibujo viejo y tosco en la pantalla. 

“¿Qué hay en el suelo?” Lydia intentó no sonar muy interesada, pero Peter la miró y ofreció una sonrisa salvaje.

“Un corazón.” Su voz era como una caricia, y Lydia se alejó. “Verás, la sangre anima al corazón.” Curvó sus dedos, imitando un latido. “Le da algo que bombear. Y esa sangre inocente comienza a circular.”

“¿A dónde?”

Sus ojos brillaron. “La puerta. No es _solo_ una puerta. Mirad.” Señaló al dibujo de nuevo y los palos mal representados que componían el -“Huesos.” Sostenidos por tendones. Y mirad aquí, un ojo sobre la puerta. No creo que sea solo decoración macabra.” Movió una mano abierta sobre toda la imagen. “Todo esto está cubierto por piel.” Esperó a su reacción, pero Lydia se limitó a mirarle, expectante. “Está _vivo_ ,” dijo Peter con irritación. “Los cazadores solían encontrarlo usando-“

“Un palo de radiestesia. Lo sé.”

“Uno que estaba sintonizado a una vibración particular. Algo en ese mercado produce un sonido, Lydia. Un lamento tan retorcido que está más allá de la audición. ¿Qué crees que es? Joder, ¿qué crees que empezó siendo?” La obsequió con una mirada sugestiva, y Lydia notó cómo su cuerpo se volvía frío, y cómo se apretaba su garganta de banshee.

Peter se relajó. “Tiene un corazón, y piel, y huesos, y un ojo, y en algún lugar, músculo. Y _para eso_ es la sangre, para destensar el músculo que mantiene cerrada la cerradura.”

Lydia se inclinó hacia él, poniendo su cara justo frente a la suya. “Fascinante. ¿Y por qué me importa?”

Él rodó los ojos y la dio una mirada marchita. “Se que solo eres _la mitad_ de la confianza, pero he estado dentro de tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas?”

“¿Él qué?” empezó Aiden, pero Lydia le cortó con un gesto.

Ella frunció los labios y miró a los ojos azules de Peter sin pestañear. “Crees que puedes romper la cerradura.”

“Creo que van a estar en el País de las Maravillas de las pociones. Y _creo_ que si empiezas a matar a la gente en su casa deberías asegurarte de tener una vía de escape. Algo que esté en venta en el agora debería ser capaz de ponerla a dormir.”

“O matarlo,” añadió Aiden.

La mirada asesina de Peter podría haber cortado hasta la roca. “Si, estoy seguro de que no quieren llamar la atención.” Miró de nuevo a Lydia. “Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, una vez tus cazadores estén dentro, tienen que asegurarse de poder salir. Y creo que esta es su mejor apuesta.”

Lydia cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos. “En serio.”

Peter suspiró y bajó la tapa del portátil. “Estoy intentando ayudar.”

“No.”

La lanzó una mirada molesta. “Derek es mi única fami-”

“No.”

Se levantó solo por la oportunidad de estar por encima de ella. “¿Y qué es lo que piensas que busco?”

Ella se deslizó en su espacio, inclinando alto su cabeza. Respiró a través de labios entreabiertos hasta que vio cómo se desviaba su mirada y después posó una mano en su pecho. “Si supiera eso,” dijo, golpeando con un dedo. “Tú no estarías aquí.”

Su sonrisa estaba compuesta de hielo y furia. Peter la sonrió satisfecho. “Eres _tan_ mi favorita.”

Ella un pequeño sonido de desdén y desinterés y giró sobre sus talones, indicando a Aiden que la siguiera. Tenían que hacer hueco en la mesa del sótano de los Argent. Cuando dieron la vuelta por la esquina, saliendo del campo visual de la mesa del comedor, Peter llamó, “Entonces, ¿alguien quiere café?”

 

**

 

Cuanto más se metían hacia Oakwood, más débil se volvía el murmullo. Scott sacudió su cabeza, su expresión preocupada mientras intentaba escuchar bajo la voz del locutor y las melodías que sonaban.

“Creo que se está volviendo más débil,” le dijo a Allison.

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Yo-es realmente difícil de oír, pero ya ni siquiera puedo distinguirlo. Creo que tenemos que dar la vuelta.”

Ella asintió y comprobó el tráfico antes de dar un giro en U.

Scott dio un brinco cuando zumbó su móvil en el bolsillo, y escarbó para sacarlo. “Es isaac,” dijo. “Dice que están bastante seguros de que proviene de algún lugar en la parte noreste del pueblo y que deberíamos de ir allí.”

Allison hizo un sonido pensativo. “Y tú crees que proviene del oeste.”

“Deberíamos dirigirnos a la clínica,” dijo Scott. “Si vamos por el río y nos dirigimos al trabajo nos llevará por toda la parte oeste del pueblo.”

Mensajeó a Isaac para preguntar por su dirección.

“Dicen que están cerca del viejo banco.”

Allison miró hacia él. “Dile que vaya al oeste”

Scott sonrió porque ya lo estaba escribiendo y después puso su móvil en el posavasos. Se inclinó todo lo que pudo con el cinturón de seguridad y se concentró en la radio. Cantó sin entonar con “Rolling in the deep” hasta que Allison no pudo contener la risa y después se mordió los labios para guardar silencio. El murmullo volvió gradualmente a la señal, y para cuando estaba en Cherry Valley dirigiéndose a Circle St., ni siquiera tenía que concentrarse para oírlo.

“Puedo oírlo ahora,” dijo Allison.

Scott agarró su móvil y preguntó a Isaac si ya habían cruzado el puente del norte.

_Acabamos de hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo oír la radio._

_Deberíais parar. Iremos nosotros._

Scott echó una mirada a Allison, su corazón saltando por la emoción. “Creen que están cerca. Deberíamos ir en dirección al puente del norte. Quizás nosotros…” la voz de Scott se fue apagando conforme se formaba una idea. Llamó a Isaac con la marcación rápida. “Ey, pon el altavoz.”

“Vale,” respondió Isaac, sonando distante.

“Sr. Argent, ¿crees que podría estar en una corriente telúrica?”

Hubo un silencio cargado en el otro lado de la línea. “Yo...supongo que eso tendría sentido. Hay un montón de magia potente involucrada en un lugar así. Los hekaloi no tendrían que gastar tanta energía propia si la pueden sacar directamente del suelo.”

Scott asintió. “Vamos a necesitar el mapa de Danny. Os llamo ahora.” Desconectó la llamada y a continuación llamó al padre de Stiles. “Sheriff-”

“Un momento, Scott, estoy en mitad de- deja que ponga esto en altavoz antes de que nos volemos los unos a los otros.”

Scott lanzó a Allison una mirada preocupada, y ella intentó mantener los ojos sobre la carretera.

“Vale, adelante,” llamó el Sheriff.

“Vale.” Scott quería preguntar sobre lo de volarse los unos a los otros pero optó por ir directo al tema. “Stiles tenía un mapa que le cogió a Danny. Tenía líneas de colores por encima. ¿Crees que puedes encontrarlo? ¿Probablemente en algún lugar de su cuarto? Lo usamos cuando estábamos tratando de detener los sacrificios.”

Lydia respondió. “¿Por qué necesitarías encontrar el mapa?”

“¿Porque necesito saber donde están las líneas telúricas en la mitad oeste del pueblo?” Scott frunció su cara, en plan, duh.

Lydia suspiró e hizo un sonido frustrado. “No lo hagas. No, demasiado. ¡Ten cuidado!” siseó ella, y alguien al fondo hizo un sonido dolorido.

“¿Lydia?” dijo Allison, preocupada.

“¡Sí! Líneas telúricas. No necesitas el mapa porque lo recuerdo yo, así que dame un área.”

Era difícil no estar impresionado. “¿Vale? En algún lugar cerca del puente del norte en el lado oeste.”

Lydia murmuró con la garganta y le dijo a alguien en su lado que sostuviera algo y _no_ lo moviera. “Un segundo. Intenta...Clayton y Conejo.”

Scott sonrió. “Lo tengo. Mucho más fácil que buscar el mapa. Uh, entonces, ¿no os volvéis por los aires, vale? ¿Por favor?”

“Lo intentamos lo mejor que podemos, Scott,” repicó el Sheriff, sonando afligido.

Scott colgó y llamó a Isaac y Chris para que fueran a la nueva dirección. Chris sugirió encontrarse en el parking del In-N-Out a unos pocos edificios de allí.”

Aparcaron junto al SUV unos minutos después, en la esquina más alejada  del parking. El maletero ya estaba abierto, y Scott y Allison encontraron a Chris abriendo bolsas de viaje y abriendo cajas de pistolas. Le pasó a Allison una pequeña bolsa.

“Prepárate.”

Isaac y Scott miraron con gran interés como ella sacaba una serie de arneses de cuero de la bolsa y los colocaba en el suelo. Empezó con un set de gators que cubrieron su pierna inferior, del tobillo a la rodilla. Mientras colocaba las hebillas en su sitio, Chris extendió una mano, ofreciéndola unos  tornillos pequeños y delgados.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Scott, mientras ella colocaba con cuidado cada uno de ellos en un soporte alrededor de su pantorrilla.

“Dardos electrificados,” replicó ella, alzando la mirada. “De un uso cada uno. Solo tienes que pulsar el botón de atrás” -se levantó y se lo enseñó- “y clavarlo.” Con un movimiento rápido, tenía la punta cerca de su cuello, sonriendo.

Scott la sonrió cautelosamente de vuelta.

Terminó de colocar los dardos en sus soportes y después pasó al set de soportes de su cadera y muslo para los cuchillos. Cuando los hizo girar en sus dedos con las arandelas, Isaac dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente.

“Ya sabes, esos realmente duelen,” dijo. Y quizás estaba un poco más cerca de Scott cuando lo dijo.

Allison agarró los mangos de manera que los cuchillos apuntaran hacia abajo y le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento y disculpas abortadas. Scott se preguntó si habían hablado sobre ello, sobre los ataques y la violencia que había ocurrido entre ellos. Pasó sus dedos contra el dorso de la mano de Isaac y oyó cómo su pulso calmado se aceleraba ligeramente.

“Sin embargo son bastante badass,” añadió Isaac, lo cual hizo a Allison sonreir.

“Bueno, esa es la idea,” dijo, lanzando un guiño.

Añadió un cinturón de emisores sónicos y granadas de luz y después señaló hacia la chaqueta de cuero tirada sobre el asiento trasero. Chris la cogió por ella, y ella se lo puso sobre las armas. La chaqueta quedaba por su cintura, dejando los mangos de los cuchillos a un alcance fácil. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta la barbilla. Le quedaba como un guante. Cogió un carcaj del maletero y lo cargó con una serie de flechas seleccionadas, después ató el carcaj sobre un hombro y deslizó una cuchilla de lanzar en la hebillas que cruzaba su pecho.

Se miró de arriba abajo y después miró a Isaac y Scott. “¿Qué opinais?”

Isaac consideró la pregunta con la boca abierta. “Estoy...asustado pero un poco cachondo,” dijo con un asentimiento.

Scott sonrió satisfecho. “Eres igual que los de _Matrix_.”

Ella les lanzó a ambos una sonrisa.

Chris había cambiado su apariencia de soldado del ejército por el mismo estilo de cuero negro, aunque él lo completó con más pistolas y menos flechas. Cerró todas las bolsas y cajas y cerró el maletero del SUV.

“¿Tienes la sangre?” preguntó Scott. Porque este sería un viaje muy corto si no la tenían.

Chris llevó la mano al bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta, tocando el vial para asegurarse, y después aintió.

“Entonces…¿cómo vais a saber lo que estáis buscando?”

“Lo sabremos,” replicó Chris. “al sentirlo. Como cuando sabes que te estás metiendo en un sitio peligroso. ¿Cómo puedes sentir la amenaza? A veces una calle oscura es una calle oscura, y a veces es una  peligrosa.” Se encogió de hombros. “Esta noche estamos buscando la peligrosa.”

Scott parecía dudoso, pero tampoco tenían exactamente muchas opciones. _Cualquier_ opción. Encontró y sostuvo la mirada de Allison. “Por favor, encontradles.”

Ella tomó sus manos en las suyas y apretó, después se giró hacia su padre. “Vamos.”

 

**

 

Era depravación sensorial.

Habían estado juntos el suficiente tiempo como para que se hubiera acostumbrado al aroma de Stiles y más allá de eso no percibió nada. Dos sentidos eliminados.

Quedaba el oído.

Quedaba el tacto.

Quería dejarse ir, dormir. Estaba tan cerca del borde de ello que apenas era caer. Pero un miedo amargo devoraba sus tripas lentamente, dándole algo en lo que concentrarse.

Stiles seguía dormitando, sucumbiendo al aburrimiento. Derek podía saber por el cambio en su respiración cuando se quedaba dormido. Y cada vez que se despertaba, sus manos buscaban algo; normalmente encontraban la pierna o el brazo de Derek, y lo agarraban antes de recordar que no podía ver y se ajustaba a ello, para después relajarse. La sangre de Derek corría como loca en esos segundos porque se sentía-

Se sentía como algo más…

Stiles hablaba en sueños. Pues claro que sí. Y se despertaba de un brinco de lo que Derek estaba seguro era una pesadilla de la cual Stiles no quería hablar.

Ahora estaba durmiendo de nuevo, y Derek se preguntaba si debería estar haciendo algo más. Arañando las paredes, intentando cavar, buscar algo que romper. Ellos estaban simplemente…esperando. Eran las almas que se marchitaban en el inacabable estancamiento de la espera.

El sonido de la respiración de Stiles tiró de él. Tan pacífico. Difícil de ignorar. Había estado manteniendo sus ojos abiertos para forzarse a estar despierto, pero se sentían tan pesados.

Estaba en el estado medio-lúcido del casi-sueño cuando oyó un gong bajo y gutural.

Derek respondió instantáneamente y por instinto, poniéndose de un salto a gachas y poniendo una mano en el pecho de Stiles para mantenerle pegado a la pared, mentenerle a su alcance. Stiles despertó con un jadeo al ser sacudido y agarró el brazo de Derek.

“¿Qué-?”

“¡Shhh!” Lo cual fue efectivo durante todo un segundo.

"¿Derek?"

“¡Cállate!” respiró las palabras en una exhalación y escuchó con más fuerza. Sonaba a que había venido de arriba, y torció el cuello para mirar, olvidando momentáneamente lo inútil que era eso.

El tiempo pasó. No se sintió como mucho tiempo, pero Stiles comenzó a moverse y tirar de su mano. Y Derek empezó a preguntarse si había soñado completamente el sonido.

_Gong . . . ong . . . ong . . . ng._

“Eso,” siseó Derek.

 

“No he oído nada,” susurró Stiles de vuelta. Tragó. “¿Puedo respirar ya?”

 

Y de repente Derek se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba presionando su mano. Lentamente, la apartó y se volvió a colocar contra la pared como antes, solo que con los nervios el doble de destrozados. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran a sus lados.

“¿Qué has oído?” preguntó Stiles, y Derek podía saber por el sonido que se había girado para mirarle.

 

Se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Como algo pesado siendo golpeado. Como un ruido sordo pero más metálico. Pensé-“ Sonrió para sí mismo y se encogió de hombros de nuevo. “La verdad no sé que pensé.” Por una vez agradecía la oscuridad aplastante. Porque así Stiles no podía ver su cara ardiendo por la vergüenza.

 

Stiles dejó salir aire, divertido. “Probablemente algo parecido a ‘Hostia puta, vamos a morir’.” Su voz salió delgada y forzada.

 

Derek no sabía que decir a eso. Porque la verdad era que probablemente fueran a morir. A no ser que Scott obrase algún milagro. Pero los verdaderos alfas eran un milagro en sí mismos, así que cualquier cosa era posible. Al menos con Stiles aquí, Scott tendría una razón para venir a buscar.

 

Dios, que cosa más egoísta.

 

Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared y se disculpó en silencio por pensarlo.

 

Se había perdido algo en los minutos en los que revolcó en la autocompasión personal, lo cual sabía porque Stiles se sentó hacia delante, llevándose su calor con él, y olisqueó – _respiró con fuerza_ \- y tomó aire profundamente. Derek podía olerle ahora, el miedo y la pena cambiaban su composición química. _Llorando_. Estaba llorando tan silenciosamente como podía. Derek le dio un momento y después alargó la mano en la oscuridad hasta que sus dedos tocaron y pudo presionar su palma contra el plano músculo del omóplato de Stiles. Alargó hasta que sus dedos se curvaron sobre el hombro y después tiró ligeramente. Stiles olisqueó de nuevo y dejó salir el aire.

 

“Lo siento,” graznó.

 

Derek frunció el ceño hacia la nada. “¿Por qué?”

 

Y Stiles suspiró, echándose hacia atrás, y presionó su cara en el hombro de Derek. “No soy tan fuerte como tú. Como cualquiera de vosotros.” Sonaba pequeño cuando lo dijo, y Derek tuvo que suprimir una risa sorprendida e histérica que se hundió y empezaba a doler.

 

“Si, si lo eres,” replicó, su voz un poco más cargada que un momento antes.

 

Stiles se mofó. “Tú no eres el que está llorando.”

 

No podía soportarle así, tan cerca y rompiéndose. Lo suficientemente cerca como para besarle. Joder…

 

Derek se meció para hacer sitio, y después deslizó su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Stiles para abrazarle más cerca. Intentó varias veces formar bien las palabras, para decirle como eso no era una medida de nada valioso. “Yo lo haría, pero he olvidado como,” dijo al final. Sintió a Stiles girar su cabeza hacia él, y después dejarla caer en su hombro de nuevo. Y no hizo –no hace- que el todo el cuerpo de Derek ardiera.

 

 

**

 

Isaac y Scott miraron a Allison y su padre cruzar la calle y dirigirse hacia la dirección que les había dado Lydia. Era un distrito comercial. Un montón de edificios de diverso uso, pequeñas oficinas, espacios comerciales y almacenamiento. La preocupación en el rostro de Scott decía que esperaba que supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Ya había oscurecido, y tenían unas siete horas antes de que los hekaloi empezaran a hacerle cosas a Derek  de las que Isaac de verdad no quería empezar a pensar. Su pecho estaba casi curado ya, pero aún podía sentir el terror del breve encuentro. Scott dio un golpe a Isaac en el brazo con la mano, sobresaltándole del recuerdo, y señaló hacia el coche de Allison. Había dejado las llaves puestas, y necesitaban volver con el resto.

Ahora que la noche había caído, Isaac podía sentir la luna llena con más fuerza. Durante el día era más fácil ignorar el nerviosismo, el picor. Había tantas cosas que hacer, tanto mundo en el que concentrarse. Pero el mundo se volvía pequeño de noche, insular. Cuando todo el mundo se quedaba callado, era difícil no escuchar tus propios pensamientos. Lanzó una mirada a Scott. Las noches se habían vuelto peores para él, también. Isaac le había oído varias veces dar vueltas en su habitación. Le había llamado una vez, sabiendo que podía oírle a través de las paredes, pero la respuesta había sido corta y seca. A la mañana siguiente Scott se había disculpado sin que le dijera nada, pero mantuvo las distancias el resto del día, encontrando incluso una manera de faltar al almuerzo y evitar a todos. Esa noche siguió a Scott en el bosque. No había manera alguna en la cual un beta debería ser capaz de seguir sigilosamente a un alfa, pero o bien era mejor de lo que pensaba, o bien Scott estaba demasiado distraído cómo para importarle.

Mató a un ciervo.

Lo persiguió a un camino sin salida, le hizo caer con un golpe de sus garras, y fue directo a la garganta. Isaac había mirado, sin respirar, desde la rama de un árbol a sotavento. Podía oír el corazón palpitante del ciervo, así que sabía que no estaba muerto. Esperaba que Scott le diera una muerte rápida, que después se levantaría, se transformaría de vuelta, sin mucha más diferencia que un cazador, incluso cuando Scott nunca había sido del tipo cazador.

En su lugar, empezó a arrancar la piel. Cortó sus costados y abrió su tripa mientras el ciervo gritaba. Isaac se había dejado caer y corrió hacia adelante. Abrió su garganta de un corte, poniendo final a la miseria del animal, y miró a Scott con un horror entumecido. La sangre goteaba de su cara y manchaba su ropa. No era Scott el que le devolvía la mirada, e Isaac se había cambiado a la forma humana, sosteniendo sus manos en alto a modo de súplica. Recordaba haber visto cómo Scott lamía la sangre del ciervo de sus labios, aún brillante, y el movimiento deliberadamente lento hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara junto con su pulso.

“¿Scott?” había preguntado, aterrorizado.

El brillo rojo de los ojos de Scott se había apagado, y después se transformó de vuelta y se desmayó, cayendo como un saco de patatas encima del cuerpo del ciervo a sus pies. No se despertaba, daba igual lo violentamente que Isaac le sacudía. De manera que Isaac lo llevó de vuelta a casa, le quitó las ropas sangrientas, y le metió a la bañera. Tembló todo el tiempo, seguro de que Scott se despertaría más enfadado de lo que le había visto nunca, enfadado por haber interferido. Si se despertaba desnudo en una bañera con Isaac limpiándole, no le podían echar la culpa de responder violentamente.

Pero no lo había hecho. Era cómo llevar un saco de arena con forma humana. Lo de secarle con la toalla fue un poco incómodo.

Muy incómodo.

Lo suficiente incómodo cómo para que pensara que Scott y él no estaban mencionando el incidente a causa de que Scott debía haberse figurado quien le había dado un baño, excepto que Scott no recordaba nada más allá de ir arriba a hacer los deberes. Pensaba que se había quedado dormido estudiando. Isaac decidió dejar que pensara eso.

No había tenido intención de empezar a registrar los humores de Scott, pero era un viejo hábito.

Isaac miró a través de la oscuridad del coche y observó cómo las luces de la calle modificaban la cara de Scott. El músculo en su mandíbula se contraía. Enfadado, entonces. Absorbió las emociones de manera más plena y corrigió lo anterior: un color de preocupación que incluía enfado. Isaac volvió a mirar por la ventanilla del pasajero. Condujeron a través  de Meadowlark, y vio cómo una mujer en una furgoneta de reparto les vio pasar la intersección. Sus miradas conectaron solo un momento demasiado largo, y tocó un cable suelto en el cerebro de Isaac. Se giró en el asiento para mirar por detrás y vio a la furgoneta arrancar un coche por detrás de ellos.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Scott, comprobando el espejo.

Isaac frunció el ceño. “No estoy seguro.” Volvió a mirar al frente, inquieto por la indecisión. “No vayas al piso todavía,” dijo.

Scott movió sus manos a modo de pregunta, sin soltar el volante. “Si no vuelvo allí, ¿a dónde se supone que tengo que ir?”

“Por la zona. No importa.” Isaac giró el cuello para mirar de nuevo. “Solo estamos...probando algo.”

Scott suspiró dramáticamente. “No tenemos tiempo para esto.”

“Cambia de carril.” Isaac estuvo atento a las luces de la furgoneta dos coches atrás. “Por favor,” añadió, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Scott dio el intermitente y se movió al carril izquierdo cuando hubo espacio.

La anticipación hizo que Isaac clavara las uñas en el asiento. Intentó esconder la sombra de su cuerpo tras el asiento y el reposacabezas por si acaso, mirando entre los espacios.

“¿Y bien?”

“Gira a la izquierda.” Mantuvo la voz baja sin pretender hacerlo.

Asombrosamente, Scott hizo lo que le pidió, y justo cuando giraron, la furgoneta giró sobre dos carriles para poder seguirles.

El corazón de Isaac dio un vuelco, y miró hacia delante. “Vale, definitivamente nos están siguiendo.”

Scott miró rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor. “¿Son ellos?”

“¿Quién más iba a ser?”

“¡No lo sé! ¿Conducen furgonetas?”

Los faros tras ellos se acercaron aún más, y Scott pisó el acelerador. Se estaban dirigiendo a una zona residencial.

“Necesitamos dar la vuelta,” aconsejó Isaac. “Algún lugar con más gente.”

“Más gente,” repitió Scott, como si estuviera pensando.

El motor de la furgoneta rugió tras ellos, e Isaac se giró para ver un muro de luz cegadora. “Scott,” dijo a modo de advertencia. Se abalanzó sobre ellos. “¡Scott!”

Scott maldijo, y el sedán de Allison se lanzó hacia delante por el impacto, patinando y luego alzándose por la propia potencia. Los ojos de Scott brillaron rojos cuando les hizo derrapar en una esquina y pisó a fondo el acelerador. Isaac tuvo que agarrarse al mando de la puerta para evitar ser golpeado alrededor. 

La furgoneta apareció de prisa tras ellos una vez más, e Isaac podría haber jurado que había olido lavanda en el aire, aunque eso hubiera sido ridículo.

“Sujétate,” soltó Scott, y después hizo derrapar de nuevo el coche, haciendo chirriar las ruedas mientras giraban por otra esquina.

Ambos jadearon, revisando los espejos. La furgoneta tomó el giro ampliamente, chocando contra la acera y golpeando a un coche aparcado.

“Si, sigue ahí,” dijo Isaac.

Scott miró amenazadoramente mientras la carretera desaparecía detrás de ellos. “Tengo una idea.”

“Vale.”

“Es una idea algo horrible.”

“Eso no me hace sentir mejor.”

Giraron de nuevo hacia la izquierda.

“El centro comercial está arriba de Paterson.”

Isaac frunció el ceño hacia Scott. _Estaba_ justo arriba de Paterson. El problema era que estaban en el lado equivocado de una intersección. Lo cual implicaba un semáforo. Lo cual quería decir que tenían que parar.

La furgoneta chocó contra su maletero.

Y ellos _no_ estaban parando.

“Voy a lamentar-“

“He dicho que era una idea horrible.” Scott hizo una mueca.

Llegaron a la esquina yendo a unos 80km/h, y Scott hizo girar el coche _hacia_ el tráfico que se aproximaba. Sonaron pitidos por todas partes, gritando mientras pasaban. Isaac se curvó por instinto sujetando con fuerza el mango sobre su cabeza. No podía respirar. Quizás estaba gritando. Los ojos de Scott ardieron rojos, y algo en sus movimientos se volvió fluido y suelto. Les movió a través de los coches, cambiando entre los carriles, deslizándose dentro y fuera de los andenes. Las bocinas y los chirridos de los neumáticos se fundieron en un solo sonido en pánico mundial de protesta. Isaac se encogió sobre sí mismo cada vez que se metían en el camino de otro coche y acabó por mirar en su lugar a Scott.

No parecía aterrado o fuera de control.

Parecía determinado y lleno de ese swag alfa que podía ser leído como confianza en sí mismo.

Isaac no podía apartar la mirada.

Scott giró el volante hacia la izquierda, y entraron al aparcamiento del centro comercial. Se dirigió al final con el cine y dejó que el coche fuera más lento.

Isaac se desencogió lentamente y soltó el mango. Su respiración salía en resoplidos cortos.

Scott aparcó el coche en una fila casi llena, pero mantuvo las manos en el volante simplemente mirando, mirando. Después parpadeó y miró afiladamente a Isaac. “No se lo cuentes a Allison _nunca_.”

Isaac sacudió la cabeza. Mucho. Porque si Allison no mataba a Scott por poner en peligro su coche, mataría a Isaac por permitírselo.

Ambos se giraron y miraron por el cristal de atrás buscando la furgoneta.

La costa parecía despejada, así que Scott salió del aparcamiento, intentando ocultar sus propios temblores ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido, y les llevó alrededor del aparcamiento del centro comercial con una vuelta amplia. Eligió una salida que les llevaría por el mal camino y empezó una ruta laberíntica hacia el apartamento de los Argent.

Después de un largo y tenso silencio, Isaac le miró. “Aunque he de decir que esa ha sido una muy buena conducción.”

Scott quebró una sonrisa y se relajó un poco. “Gracias.”

“Pero vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en no volver a hacerlo nunca.”

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Mucho después de que el olor de la sal y el pesar se hubiera desvanecido, Stiles se quedó pegado al lado de Derek, usándolo como una almohada. Nada cambió durante varias horas. Incluso el miedo digiriendo lentamente el interior de Derek había dado paso al aburrimiento.

A veces la oscuridad se convertía en una cosa que podía sentir, presionando en cada poro de piel descubierta, y le sorprendió un poco cuando movió su mano y no encontró resistencia alguna. A veces era una nada sin fin, un vacío esperando por ser llenado. Se podía sentir disolviéndose en ello, sus bordes volviéndose borrosos. Si no fuera por Stiles, presionado contra él, se hubiera quedado reducido a una singularidad, a un simple cruce de caminos donde el sonido y la consciencia se encontraban de vez en cuando y luego se iban.

Un par de veces se fue a la deriva de su cuerpo tan lejos que no podía recordar la última sensación, y darse cuenta de ello le hacía encogerse sobre sí mismo. A veces cerraba sus ojos para que el vacío se sintiera más como una elección. La mentira podía ser un consuelo sorprendente.

Podía notar cómo se desvanecía de nuevo y atrajo su atención de vuelta al cuerpo inclinado contra él. La subida. La bajada. No estaba dormido. La calidad de su silencio cambió. Derek se preguntó cuándo había aprendido a leer un lenguaje tan personal. Pero claro, tampoco podía recordar cuando Stiles había estado alrededor y _no_ una presencia brillante en su consciencia. Sus sentidos se centraron en el brillo cálido.

“Estás pensando tan en alto que podrías despertar a los muertos,” le dijo Derek, susurrando para evitar sobresaltarle.

“¿Qué? Eso ni siquiera tiene- ¡Ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo!” protestó Stiles.

Derek se encogió de hombro. “Aún así he podido oírte.”

Stiles soltó aire por la nariz, divertido.

“¿Entonces qué era?”

“¿Qué era qué?”

Derek rodó sus ojos y eso se notó en su tono de voz. “La cosa en la que estabas pensando.”

Ambos estuvieron callados durante un segundo. Entonces el corazón de Stiles se aceleró. Irradiaba algo -¿agitación? y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Derek. Respiraciones calientes y cortas rozaron la mejilla de Derek. Entonces Stiles deslizó una mano por su pierna justo por encima de la rodilla.

La respiración de Derek se entrecortó.

“¿Puedes sentir la luna llena?” preguntó Stiles.

Derek inclinó su cabeza hacia Stiles, media atención suya centrada en las chispas que subían por su columna vertebral. “Si.”

Stiles se inclinó un poco más cerca. “¿Qué es lo que se siente?”

“Yo-como un picor bajo mi piel,” dijo. Un tirón a sus huesos, como un anhelo.

“¿Duele?”

“No.” _Tu mano…_

“¿Pero es porque estás intentando no transformate?”

Apenas podía seguir la línea del interrogatorio. “Se como controlar el cambio durante una luna llena,” soltó. Incluso Scott estaba controlando cómo hacerlo.

“Si, lo sé, eso no es-” Stiles suspiró, aun _sin_ mover su mano, y lo intentó de nuevo. “¿Dejaría de picar si dejaras que el cambio sucediera?”

La mandíbula de Derek se cayó durante un segundo por la sorpresa. “Yo-si, supongo.”

“Entonces deberías hacerlo.”

No podía imaginar porqué Stiles le estaba pidiendo que se transformara. ¿Durante cuánto ha sopesado hacer esa pregunta? ¿Cúanta observación de cerca ha hecho sobre los lobos que conoce? Más aún, ¿cuándo ha empezado Stiles a pensar que merecía la mena investigar si se sentía solitario, o herido? Que valía la pena lo suficiente cómo para preguntar. No podía-

Laura se había rendido a la hora de preguntar cuando ya no podía soportar la respuesta.

Y nadie más después de eso.

Décadas de práctica habían ido a mentener su compostura y mantener sus secretos cerca. Pero ellos estaban solos y no podían verlos. Así que se rindió, aunque solo fuera un poco porque Stiles había preguntado. Se sacudió y giró el cuello, dejando que sus facciones cambiaran, que los colmillos descendieran. Sus ojos brillaron azules.

Derek suspiró.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó Stiles, y alejó su mano cuando comenzó a moverse.

“Si.” respiró Derek su respuesta. _Era_ mejor. Cómo dejar que un muelle se estirara, o el momento en el que un nudo muscular cede.

Derek permaneció quieto, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sintió rodillas presionar a cada lado de sus piernas y se dio cuenta de que estaban a horcajadas sobre él.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó, su voz alterada por los colmillos.

Stiles respiró hondo.

“¿Stiles?”

“Shh.”

Frunció el ceño hacia él, seguro de lo que sus rápidos latidos debían significar, inseguro de si debía dejar que esto continuase. Una mano tocó ligeramente el pecho de Derek, después de manera torpe su barbilla. Empezó a formar una pregunta, pero estos dedos largos y amables se seguían moviendo, deslizándose desde su barba de tres días hasta los pelos largos en sus mejillas. Jadeó conforme le tocaban, fascinado por la manera en que Stiles movía sus dedos a través de esta parte inhumana de él. Trazaba la forma, comprobaba la tosquedad.

La suave yema de su pulgar tocó el labio superior de Derek pero se siguió moviendo. Un avance lento y tierno.

Las respiraciones de Derek salieron en pequeños jadeos regulares conforme centraba toda su atención en las puntas de los dedos de Stiles. Estaba explorando. Haciendo un mapa, con toda la intensidad que podía ofrecer.

Cuando encontró las crestas del nuevo hueso que reestructuraba la cara transformada de Derek, fue más lento. Derek sintió cómo saltaba su corazón al tener esta increíble atención sobre él, quitando sus capas. Estaba a la vez ocultado por la oscuridad y completamente expuesto. El toque era tan ligero, casi fantasmal. Tembló.

Stiles deslizó los dedos por sus cejas, siguiendo la curva, y tocó el pequeño sitio justo encima de su nariz.

Derek jadeó y se alejó mientras chispas se disparaban por su cuerpo, se agrupaban en sus piernas.

“Oh, Dios. ¿Eso ha-? Lo siento.”

Derek parpadeó en la oscuridad hacia él, demasiado aturdido cómo para formar una respuesta.

“Acabo de- oh, Dios. ¿Ha dolido? Acabo de-¿acabo de _violarte_?”

“¿Qué?”

“Tienes que decírmelo. ¿Vale? Es sólo...tenía curiosidad. No pretendía- me tienes que decir eso, ¿vale?”

 _¿Qué_? Derek podía sentir a Stiles sobre él, preocupado y manteniendo las manos sobre sí mismo.

“No. Eso, no…”

Stiles exhaló aliviado.

“Yo solo…” se frunció el ceño a sí mismo, avergonzado, y murmuró sobre largos dientes. “No sabía cómo iba a sentirse eso.”

“Tú...pero has tenido novias.”

Los ojos de Derek se cerraron, y giró la cabeza para mirar lejos. “Nunca cambié cuando estábamos cerca,” admitió con una voz pequeña, desgarrando algo más de su dignidad.

Tras un momento de silencio, la voz de Stiles flotó hacia él. “Así que nadie…”

Sacudió la cabeza, y después recordó que eso no sería suficiente. “No.” Una palabra tan pequeña que se rompía con tanta necesidad.

El abismo en su interior no había parecido tan profundo u oscuro hasta que alguien intentó llenarlo. Ese era un deseo que dejó de hacer hace mucho tiempo, porque los deseos indicaban al mundo que tenías algo que perder. Los deseos era heridas.

Este se había deslizado por la puerta sin anunciarse.

Las manos volvieron, cálidas y secas mientras se movían por la columna del cuello de Derek, apremiándole a levantar la cabeza por su vergüenza. Por un momento, Stiles sostuvo las mejillas de Deek en sus palmas, íntimo y estabilizador. Y después alzó sus palmas de manera que solo las puntas de sus dedos hicieran contacto.

“¿Bien?” susurró Stiles.

“Bien…”

Y se convirtió en territorio sin descubrir. Stiles acariciaba su piel transformada como si fuera preciosa. y Derek temblaba. Este lado de él, esta cara, solo había visto guerra, solo conocía dolor. _Jadeojadeó_ cuando Stiles trazó su pesada línea de cejas, alisando su fruncimiento de ceño característico. Sorbió una respiración sorprendida cuando deslizó hacia abajo un solo dedo entre las arrugas. Tocó el sitio de lava líquida. Mandaba ondas por su piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina en los brazos. Un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad revoloteaba alrededor de su corazón, y forcejeó para dejarlo ser. Para temblar con ello.

Se sintió un poco cómo caer, y cómo girar la cara en hierba suave. Cómo ser calentado por el sol. Piel que nunca había sentido la amabilidad se ahogó en ella y tembló con deleite hasta que se acercó a lo abrumador.

Stiles pasó un pulgar por los labios de Derek, y no recordó lo que esas cosas significaban.

Labios amables tocaron los suyos, y él fue a su encuentro, buscando calidez, consuelo, antes de darse cuenta, de _pensar_ …

Derek se alejó y presionó una mano contra el pecho de Stiles. “No puedo,” dijo con la voz quebrada. _Los deseos son heridas_.

Las manos desaparecieron, y Stiles se echó hacia atrás, pareciendo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Sus dos corazones latían fuerte, tan fuerte.

“Define _no puedo_.”

Incluso al ser incapaces de verse a la cara, Derek no podía mirar en su dirección. “Tienes diecisiete años. Podrían arrestarme.” Cierto, pero no era toda la verdad.

“Oh Dios mío, ¡me estás tomando el pelo!” explotó Stiles. “Vamos a morir en este _pozo_ , ¿y tú estás preocupado de que mi padre vaya a arrestarte? ¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué? No.” De la nada, Stiles le empujó fuerte, golpeando la cabeza de Derek contra de la pared. “Que te jodan.”

Y después se fue.

Gateó en la oscuridad, poniendo más espacio entre ellos de lo que había habido en horas, de lo que se habían sentido días. Derek notó su ausencia como un cuchillo y se maldijo a si mismo, maldijo la cosa asustada en su pecho que le sacudía con demasiada emoción y que amenazaba con romperse. No pretendía llegar aquí, al precipicio de caerse. O importar algo a alguien alguna vez, de herir a alguien más de esa manera. De repente se abrió un abismo entre ellos que solo los hombres valientes cruzarían.

Podía oír los rápidos latidos del corazón de Stiles. Dejó de alejarse, lo cual quería decir que había encontrado la pared más lejana.

No estaba bien. Lo que sea que sea que Stiles estuviera pensando, no sería verdad. Y si no iban a lograrlo, tenía que mejorar las cosas. Solo por una vez, mejorarlas.

Derek se transformó de vuelta pero mantuvo el brillo de poder en sus ojos, dejando que brillaran. No le ayudaría a ver, pero Stiles podía verle. Gateó hacia delante, dirigido fácilmente por el sonido y el olor de la pena. Conforme se acercaba, alargó una mano, buscando delante y detrás. Encontró un pie, pero Stiles lo sacudió fuera de su alcance. Se sintió como una bofetada.

“No entiendes.” La voz de Derek se sacudió. “No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.”

“¿En serio? Estaba pidiendo un beso, Derek, no un anillo de bodas.” Su sarcasmo no cubría del todo el temblor en su voz.

Una mezcla de emociones golpeó fuerte el pecho de Derek, dejándole sin aire. Miedo y soledad y culpa y vergüenza y cosas para las cuales no tenía nombre que dolían en sus huesos. Dolores de los que nunca había hablado arrastraron garras por su garganta.

“Yo-tú no,” intentó, pero nada parecía encajar. “No puedo-yo-yo no-“

“¡Termina una frase!” gritó Stiles.

“¡No amo a la ligera!” rugió Derek de vuelta, respirando furiosamente. Todo su cuerpo se encendió con fuego.

Un silencio cargado, y después oyó como Stiles tragaba.

“No…no, no lo haces, verdad.” Ya no sonaba enfadado.

Derek alargó al mano en dirección a su voz, pero se quedó corto. Mandó una corriente de poder a sus ojos para asegurarse de que aún brillaban y se echó adelante para intentarlo de nuevo. Esta vez, rozó una camiseta y posó sus dedos en el hombro de Stiles. Fue presionando su mano hasta que pudo rozar sus temblorosos dedos en los pelos de su nuca.

Stiles tragó sonoramente y se mantuvo quieto.

Derek se inclinó, lento y cauteloso. Sus labios encontraron la esquina de la boca de Stiles, y posó un beso ahí, una promesa rápida. Después juntó sus labios. Era cálido y casto, una declaración amable que abrió un lago dentro. Se echó hacia atrás y dejó solo sus frentes en contacto. El vapor húmedo de la respiración de Stiles tocó su mejilla y labios. Derek abrió sus ojos de par en par, para que brillasen lo más intenso que pudieran, y movió sus dedos sobre la curva de los pómulos de Stiles, visibles únicamente por la luz tenue. Sintió como temblaba.

El lago de emociones inexploradas rompió sus costas, y las lágrimas brillaron en sus párpados inferiores. No debería querer esto. No debería _importarle_ tanto. Y debería haber aprendido a no tener deseos. Pero Stiles posó una mano en su mejilla, y él se apoyó sobre ella de igual forma.

“Lo siento,” murmuró.

“Cállate.” Stiles le atrajo a otro beso, un poco más mojado, succionando su labio, un poco menos casto. Podía notar el hambre ahí y luchó contra el arrastre de ser devorado. Era demasiado, muy pronto. La herida de haberse abierto demasiado reciente.

Sostuvo la cara de Stiles con ambas manos y les fue alejando, dejando caricias a modo de disculpa. Se alejó para apuntalarse contra la pared cercana, estremeciéndose, y presionó una mano sobre su boca un momento para intentar calmarse. Demasiadas cosas que no estaba preparado para decir se atascaron en su garganta. Aunque si pudiera confiar en alguien, sería definitivamente el chico que había llevado su vida tan a menudo en sus manos.

Aun así. La confianza era un campo de minas. Y había quedado tan poco de él para intentarlo de nuevo.

De alguna manera, incluso siendo incapaz de verle, Stiles era consciente de él, y se movió sin titubeos a su lado. Probablemente, supuso, incluso imitando su postura. Sus hombros se tocaron, después las rodillas de sus piernas cruzadas. Sus manos se rozaron, y Stiles entrelazó con cuidado sus dedos, su mano temblando un poco hasta que Derek le encontró a mitad de camino. No podía, se dio cuenta, recordar la última vez que alguien había hecho eso. No era la clase de cosas que la gente quería de él. Excavó sus entrañas y dejó una concha quebradiza. Stiles comunicó su atención a través del lento y ligero roce de su pulgar en la muñeca de Derek.  

Debería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Cómo empezar. Tenía tantos bordes rotos para que alguien se cortara.

“Sigues temblando,” observó Stiles, confuso. Se detuvo un momento y después separó sus manos. Hubo clamores y manos en muslos, y después Stiles se colocó entre las piernas de Derek y se apoyó contra él. Buscó hasta que encontró una mano y la echó sobre él como una manta. El cuerpo de Derek se convulsionó en una diversión silenciosa, y puso el otro brazo a través del pecho de Stiles por si mismo.

La tensión que estaba soportando se derritió con un suspiro, y los temblores desaparecieron.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó suavemente Stiles.

Derek se dobló hasta que su boca encontró el hombro de Stiles. “A salvo,” dijo sin pensar.

Stiles se giró, pasando su nariz por la barba de tres días de Derek en su mejilla. “¿Sostenerme _te_ hace sentir a salvo?”

Derek asintió en su hombro.

“Huh.” Stiles miró al frente. “De repente me siento como un escudo humano.”

Lo cual no era para nada lo que quería decir. Derek levantó su cabeza para replicar, pero Stiles le hizo callar, tocando su pelo, y rió. “Bromeo, tío. Pero…si quieres cambiar de puestos…para ver cómo va. Eso está bien.”

No quería. No en ese momento. Hizo un murmullo con la garganta por el placer y acercó a Stiles. Siguió su hombro hasta la curva de su cuello y descansó ahí, respirándole. Aunque el corazón del chico latió más rápido, Derek se mantuvo. El deseo coloreó su aroma, haciendo que fuera nuevo, y él no podía tener suficiente. Los tonos eran diferentes, mejores, más bonitos. Rozó con su nariz el cuello de Stiles, llenando sus pulmones y soltando respiraciones acaloradas. Stiles hacía sonidos pequeños y deliciosos. Y él no podía resistirse.

Derek presionó un beso justo bajo su mandíbula, ligero. El siguiente más abajo, con más fuerza. Lamió sus labios para humedecerlos y probó la piel bajo él.

Stiles jadeó, y se abrió para ello inclinando el cuello. Su cuerpo se movía en una ola, acabando con sus manos agarrando los muslos de Derek.

Sal y jabón. _Stiles_. Lavó Derek. Lengua. Luego labios. Dientes desafilados.

Lento.

Con propósito.

Presionó sus manos bajo la camiseta que Stiles tanto quería y la pasó por músculo cálido y suave. Sorprendentemente fuerte.

Stiles gimió, jadeando, y se removió en el sitio, queriendo más, en todos lados.

Derek hizo un movimiento, las manos presionando hacia arriba, haciendo círculos, la boca presionando hacia abajo. Su palma rozó un pezón, y Stiles se sacudió, su respiración entrecortándose. “ _Joder_ …” Pero no había encontrado el lugar. Su barba rozó piel sensible cuando sonrió. Stiles siseó y se presionó con más fuerza, exponiendo todavía más su cuello. Sus manos apretaron, apretaron.

Derek mordió. Lamió. Buscando el punto donde se conectaban esos preciosos nervios.

 _No exactamente_. Jadeos. _No exactamente_. Succionó ligeramente.

Stiles colapsó sobre sí mismo. _Ahí_.

Golpeó su lengua contra el pulso. Stiles se arqueó bajo sus manos, gimiendo, y agarró su pelo. Su corazón martilleaba, y Derek ya podía sentirle alcanzando, estirándose por un placer mayor.

Ambos se sacudieron, y Derek bajó el ritmo. De lamidas a besos ligeros. Apretó a su compañero contra él fuertemente y respiró. Respiró…más lento…

“¿Estás parando?” preguntó Stiles, sonando destrozado. “Oh Dios mio,” dijo entre respiraciones. “Eres un provocador.” Encontró la mano que Derek había presionado con fuerza contra su pecho y la cubrió de todas maneras con la suya.

Esto no era lo que había planeado. No era para nada lo que _hubiera_ planeado. Derek se movió para que sus mejillas se presionaran juntas y dejó que el instinto llevara a cabo una caricia afectuosa con la mejilla que en otro momento le hubiera dejado avergonzado. Hizo que Stiles riera un poco. “Tu barba es una locura.” Podía trabajar con eso, y frotó sus mejillas un poco más solo para probarlo. “Oh Dios mío, estoy condenado,” gimió Stiles.

Derek se sostuvo un poco más fuerte y después sacó sus brazos fuera de la camiseta.

Sus latidos se volvieron más lentos. Su respiración se regularizó. Stiles se reacomodó un par de veces y pasó una mano tras una de las rodillas de Derek. Las preguntas saltaban en alto dentro de él, y luchaba para contenerlas. O quizás escogiendo cual liberar. Estuvo callado mucho tiempo.

“No paraste porque eres un provocador,” dijo en una voz baja y controlada.

Derek soltó un suspiro. “No.”

“Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué quiero.”

Derek movió su boca un segundo, tanteando sus labios con los dientes. “No es realmente sobre eso,” replicó al final, ronco por las cosas que no quería decir. Las palabras dulces y ensangrentadas de Kate resonaron; hicieron que sus manos temblaran.

“Entonces qué-“

“No puedo” –presionó su cara en el pelo de Stiles- “por favor.” _Te lo diría si pudiera_.

Stiles sorbió aire inestablemente. “Puede que…no tengamos exactamente una segunda oportunidad.”

Susurró, “lo sé,” como respuesta e intentó formular como explicar los silencios que aún no podía romper. Hay miedos que viven en el cuerpo y no atienden a futuros o razones.

Stiles soltó aire por la frustración, pero pareció dejarlo ir. Se entretuvo en su lugar jugando con la tela de los vaqueros de Derek.

“¿Somos un cebo?” preguntó Stiles de repente.

Derek parpadeó, por todo lo bueno que haría con ello, e intentó ponerse al día con el cambio tan brusco.

“Yo-no lo sé. ¿Quizás? Scott debe valer más para ellos de lo que valgo yo.”

Stiles gimió infeliz y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Derek. “Va a hacer algo realmente estúpido.”

Una expresión oscura cruzó el rostro de Derek-una que estaba feliz de que Stiles no viera. “Si,” dijo lentamente. “Probablemente.”

 

**

 Antes de que entraran siquiera al apartamento, Scott podía decirlo. Un fruncimiento se asentó en su cara, y buscó a Isaac con la mirada, buscando confirmación. La tensión alrededor de sus ojos y su agria expresión le dijeron todo lo que había que decir, la verdad sea dicha.

El Sheriff respondió cuando llamaron a la puerta. y Scott pasó rozando por su lado, una chispa ardiendo en su pecho.

“¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?” demandó, mirando directamente a Lydia.

Ella alzó la vista de la colección de bombas de fuego esparcidas por la mesa del comedor, poco impresionada por la fuerza del tono de voz de Scott. Sus ojos se desviaron a Peter, a su derecha, y después de nuevo a Scott. Ella se encogió de hombros. “Ha venido a darnos información.”

“Sobre qué.”

“Trucos de horneado,” replicó Peter. “¿Tú qué crees?”

Eso avivó la chispa en el pecho de Scott, y sus ojos brillaron rojos cuando bufó.

El Sheriff Stilinski dejó caer una mano en su hombro. De alguna manera su presencia, su control, fue suficiente para que Scott pudiera reprimir a la cosa salvaje de su interior. Peter nunca había pagado por las cosas que había hecho. Y nunca sería un aliado. Pero quizás ser el enemigo de su enemigo fuera suficiente. Los ojos de Scott se apagaron a su marrón oscuro normal, y el Sheriff se echó atrás para apoyarse contra el respaldo del sofá, observando.

“¿Lydia?” preguntó Scott cuidadosamente, porque ella no había respondido a su pregunta.

“Es sobre el agora. Específicamente sobre la puerta. Dice que está viva, y que Allison debería intentar dormirla una vez estén dentro para que no puedan quedarse encerrados. Es” -lanzó una mirada de soslayo y después dijo reaciamente- “probablemente una buena idea.”

Peter falló en intentar no parecer pagado de sí mismo, pero al menos no dijo nada. Le echó a Lydia una mirada larga y enigmática que hizo que Aiden se quedase quieto, y después se deslizó entre los muebles desde el comedor hasta el salón, llevándose con él su portátil. Scott le miró hasta que él alzó la vista.

“¿Qué?” señaló  a la pantalla inocentemente. “Voy atrasado con _Crónicas Vampíricas_.”

Scott puso una cara y después giró de golpe cuando notó que Isaac se inclinaba cerca.

“Es sorprendentemente buena,” admitió Isaac con un susurro, pese a que casi todos en la sala podían oírle igual.

La confesión hizo que Scott sonriera, lo cual había sido probablemente lo que quería conseguir, y llevó su atención al pequeño arsenal que Lydia había producido. Se acercó para quedar frente a ella en la mesa y lanzó un saludo rápido a Ethan con la cabeza.

“¿Le crees tú, sobre lo de la puerta?” preguntó a Lydia.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia Aiden, quien dijo, “No pude detectar una mentira,” y después se encogió de hombros. Todos los detectores de mentira funcionaban igual; su fallo era que se basaban en la conciencia de la persona que hablaba y su complacencia a creer sus propias mentiras. Stiles había pasado varios días practicándolo antes de darse cuenta de que su padre probablemente no le iba a conectar a uno cada vez que le preguntara algo.

“Parece plausible,” dijo Lydia. “Al menos merece la pena hacérselo saber a Allison.”

Scott sacó su móvil y la mandó un mensaje. Mientras escribía, Isaac y John se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

“Entonces estas son…” Isaac empezó a señalar hacia las botellas.

“Molotovs,” dijo Lydia. “Creo-” se detuvo y su expresión se volvió distante por un segundo antes de que se pusiera en orden a sí misma. “ _Sé_ que el fuego puede herirlos.” Miró intensamente a las pequeñas botellas de una manera que volvió a Scott desesperado por preguntar cómo lo sabía. “Puede que haya otras maneras. El quid de la cuestión son los vendajes, la verdad. Destrúyelos y puedes matarlos. El fuego es simplemente…” su mirada divago vagamente hacia el salón donde Peter estaba sentado. “Más fácil.”

Isaac cogió una de las botellas y miró al líquido claro de dentro. “¿Qué vendas?” preguntó, y miró alrededor de la mesa.

Lydia les hizo un resumen de todo lo que había descubierto mientras estaban fuera. Ella, Aiden, y el Sheriff Stilinski intercambiaron miradas incómodas cuando llegó el momento de la epifanía sobre el fuego, pero Scott no presionó sobre ello a ninguno.

Cuando terminó la explicación, Isaac señaló que aún les quedaba un problema gordo.

“El glamour.” Scott hizo una mueca.

Ethan habló por primera vez. “¿Y qué hay del muérdago?”

Scott recogió su mochila del suelo junto al sillón y sacó la bolsa de muérdago en polvo que Deaton le había dado. Lo dejó caer en la mesa junto al resto de sus armas.

“Tenemos algo, pero...ni idea de si va a hacer algo. Mi jefe dijo que era un tipo de magia diferente. Merece la pena intentarlo, supongo, pero si no funciona…”

Aiden miró amenazadoramente. “Vamos a conseguir que nos maten. _Te dije_ que esto era una idea horrible. ¡Tendríamos que estar yéndonos tan lejos de aquí cómo pudiéramos!”

La cosa salvaje en el pecho de Scott pasó sus garras por sus costillas. La ira explotó a través de él, blanca e inflexible. “Y _yo_ he dicho, ¡NO vamos a abandonarlos!” Se encontró frente a la cara de Aiden, los colmillos brillando. El poder fluía en él, llevando energía caliente a sus extremidades, y respiró como un fuelle. Aiden retrocedió un paso por instinto.

“¡Scott!” la voz de John, recriminante.

“ _¡Qué!_ ” giró, gruñendo. Cómo osaba, cómo _osaba_ interrumpir. Scott sintió el desafío en sus huesos, y sí, sí, quería pelear. Despedazar algo, hacerlo sufrir. Un gruñido salió de él.

Incongruentemente, la expresión del Sheriff se suavizó. “Este no eres tú,” dijo.

 

“¡Quizás ahora sí!” dijo de vuelta Scott.

 

Un suspiro dramático salió de Peter desde el salón. “¿Os importa? No puedo oír mi serie.”

 

“¡Cállate!” gritaron Scott y el Sheriff a la vez.

 

De repente, Scott no podía soportar estar aquí, en la casa de Allison, _respirando_. Empezó a avanzar, pero Isaac se puso en medio de su camino y le agarró de los hombros. “¡Scott!” sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par, suplicando, y fue suficiente para que Scott parara. “ _Por favor_ ,” siseó Isaac. “Guárdatelo para ellos.”

 

Scott fulminó con la mirada a Peter un segundo más y después se relajó. La furia retrocedió lentamente de vuelta a su estómago, y cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color de nuevo, Isaac le soltó. El vacío se hundió pesado en su cuerpo cuando la adrenalina se acabó, y le dio al padre de Stiles una mirada compungida. El Sheriff parecía más preocupado que otra cosa, y eso le dio como una patada. Scott se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa y todos los que le veían no podían mirarle a los ojos del todo.

 

“Es la luna llena,” ofreció Peter distraídamente, como si a alguien le importase su opinión. Scott intentó no reaccionar.

 

Eitan suspiró y murmuró, “Probablemente tiene razón. La primera luna llena después de convertirse en alfa es...difícil.”

 

“Estoy bien.”

 

Nadie intentó corregirle.

 

“Y tenemos mayores problemas.”

 

John dio varios pasos y se quedó junto a Scott, su estrés como un pozo de gravedad a su alrededor. “Como por ejemplo como golpeas algo que ni siquiera puedes ver.”

 

 

**

 

Allison dirigía, pese a que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaban buscando. Su padre había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente, dejarla dirigir. No, _confiando_ en que dirigiera. Eso era diferente.

 

Westvale se extendía desde el East Hills River hasta Drury St. y seguía perdiendo un poco de sí mismo cada año al Distrito Stillmont. Cuando cruzaron los bordes de Westvale, se filtró un poco más de oscuridad. Allison la notaba cernirse cómo un puño y paró su avance para averiguar por qué. Se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo al In-N-Out, aún visible al otro lado de la calle, sus señales lanzando un brillo colorido y alegre. Y después comprobó los edificios a cada lado de ella. Fachadas de ladrillo y escaleras de incendios de metal. Una tienda en la esquina ya estaba cerrando, y ella observó cómo las luces que anunciaban la lotería del día se apagaban. El letrero de la tienda en sí era un tablón pintado: Fruta y Vegetales Lee. Miró a lo largo de la acera y se dio cuenta de que todas las farolas estaban apagadas. Y aquellas que no lo estaban, parpadeaban.

 

“¿Bien?” dijo su padre a su lado.

 

Ella consideró la pregunta. “Si, es sólo que se siente…”

 

“Es una zona antigua del pueblo,” proporcionó. “No atrae muchos negocios. El alquiler es barato.”

 

Allison asintió. Nadie se molestaba en arreglar las luces de una zona así. Empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a Conejo como Lydia había instruido. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y lo sacó para leer un mensaje de Scott. Frunciendo el ceño, redujo la marcha y miró por encima del hombro.

 

“Están diciendo que la puerta al mercado está…¿viva?”

 

Su rostro era de piedra. “Me lo creo.”

 

“Scott dice que deberíamos intentar dormirla si podemos, para que no puedan encerrarnos.”

 

Chris arqueó una ceja ante eso. “Eso es inteligente. Y con todo lo que tienen a la venta, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo.”

 

Allison asintió y respondió con un mensaje para confirmar esa parte del plan. Volvió a guardar el móvil y retomó la marcha. Cuando encontraron Conejo, giraron a la izquierda, adentrándose más en Westvale. Allison casi se tropezó con una parte salida de la acera antes de darse cuenta de que todo el cemento estaba agrietado y reventado. Pequeñas piezas de piedra desmenuzada crujían bajo sus botas, y cambió su modo de andar para deslizarse por el suelo como una bailarina o un ladrón apropiado. La luna no estaba lo suficientemente alta aún como para mandar suficiente luz útil, así que exploraron en la oscuridad.

 

Cada uno fue por lados opuestos de la calle pero se movieron como una unidad, fluyendo hacia delante y comprobando puertas conforme llegaban a ellas. Allison mantuvo su arco colgando de su espalda, pero sacó un cuchillo de una funda. Su padre sacó una pistola pero la mantuvo baja a su lado.

 

Nadie más compartía la calle vacía. Aparte del dueño de la tienda que estaba cerrando cuando llegaron, no había visto u oído a nadie más. Allison no sabía que era posible estar en lo más profundo de una zona urbana y a la vez tan lejos de signos de vida. Aún podían oír coches a lo lejos; eso era algo. Pero sobre todo escuchaba su propia respiración.

 

Llegaron al final de la manzana y se pegaron a los lados de los edificios. Desde sus puntos estratégicos podía ver lo que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Allison golpeó su puño contra el hombro contrario para señalizar a su padre que estaba despejado. Él devolvió el gesto, y Allison hizo una pausa para considerar sus opciones. ¿Dividirse y cubrir más terreno? Por cuanto sabía, los hekaloi no tenían nada en contra de los cazadores, así que deberían estar en relativo poco peligro. ¿Elegir una dirección e ir juntos? Desde luego era más seguro. Y uno de ellos podría percibir algo que el otro no.

 

Pero iban contrarreloj.

 

Allison mordió su labio inferior y después señalizó a su padre para que fuera recto mientras que ella iría a la izquierda. Él dudo por un segundo, pero después asintió y salió a calle abierta. Allison pasó por el borde de la esquina y agarró con fuerza el cuchillo de su cadera. Tocó cada puerta que pasaba y las examinó rápidamente. Al final de la manzana, giró a la derecha para explorar en paralelo con su padre.

 

“Confía en tus sentidos,” había dicho él. Un mapa vago si es que alguna vez hubo uno.

 

Las calles la hacían sentirse expuesta, y las cruzó rápidamente hasta la seguridad de la siguiente manzana de edificios tan rápidamente como pudo.

 

Justo cuando cruzó hacia Flores, sintió como algo recorría su piel, como si hubiera cruzado una barrera de agujas de pino y hielo. Aspiró aire fuertemente por la nariz y se paró de inmediato, girando lentamente.

 

Su pulso se disparó.

 

Calles desnudas. Aceras vacías.

 

Pero su corazón se aceleraba.

 

Y debería de confiar en sus sentidos.

 

Exhaló, y su aliento formó una pequeña nube antes de disiparse. No hacía tanto frío hace un segundo. Los pequeños pelos de su nuca se levantaron, y algo se desplegó dentro de ella, oscuro y líquido. Tocó su pelvis y su garganta, uniéndolo y tirando fuerte. Debería de haber tenido miedo; en su lugar su corazón palpitó con excitación, y descendió por la acera con su cuchillo alzado y preparado.

 

De alguna manera, Westvale se volvió más silencioso. Mortalmente quieto. Allison no había visto a ningún ser viviente desde las afueras del vecindario, pero cuanto más se adentraba, más segura estaba de que algo oscuro acallaba al mundo. El sonido de sus botas en el cemento se volvió apagado; su propia respiración de alguna manera más alta en sus oídos.

 

Miró alrededor, y la luna se había alzado lo suficiente como para derramar luz plateada por las calles y las fachadas. Pero había algo en ello…

 

Allison frunció el ceño, pero no pudo señalar del todo lo que estaba mal. Algo estaba mal.   

 

Este lado de la manzana servía como la parte trasera del edificio, y la fachada se abría en un pequeño aparcamiento con un parquímetro. Que, como las calles, estaba vacío. Allison escaneó las puertas y marcó cinco objetivos. Cuando comenzó a acercarse a ellos con pies ligeros, una emoción recorrió todo su cuerpo. Giró la daga una vez para sentir como su peso cambiaba en su mano. La cuerda negra en su centro tiró con más fuerza, y ella comprobó por encima de su hombro conforme se movía. Algo parpadeó por el rabillo de su ojo, y ella dio la vuelta, el arma lista, el corazón palpitante.

 

Nada. La luz de luna se reflejaba en el cristal de una ventana, y el mundo podría haber sido una tumba.

 

Allison apretó los puños y se apresuró a la puerta más cercana. Tocó su superficie con una mano enguantada y miró al pomo de la puerta. Parecía normal. Más importante, se sentía inofensiva. Continuó su camino.

 

Cada paso que daba la volvía más consciente de lo que la rodeaba: la roca bajo su pie, las nubes deslizándose, la forma que su aliento tomaba cuando salía de ella. Tocó la segunda puerta, tensándose desde el segundo antes de que las puntas de los dedos hicieran contacto, y después suspiró.

 

La tercera puerta estaba en el centro del bloque, envuelto por una hoja de sombras.

Allison se detuvo y frunció el ceño hacia ella, después miró a la luna llena, claramente visible desde donde estaba. La puerta debería haber estado…sus ojos brillaron, y una fina sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Iluminada.

 _Sí_.

La cuerda que la sostenía por dentro se tensó y pulsó, mandando fuego líquido por sus brazos y hasta sus muslos. Se movió con la gracia de un gato y se concentró en el sentimiento caliente de dentro que se intensificaba cuanto más se acercaba. Su padre había dicho que se sentiría como el miedo.

Se sentía como el poder.

Allison dio un paso hacia la puerta y debería debería de haberse hundido en una sombra imposible, pero su oscuridad no la tocó. Los ángulos contra la pared implicaban una marquesina que no existía. Sacó su teléfono y encendió la linterna.

La luz simplemente…se desvanecía. La movió por la superficie de la puerta unas cuantas veces y después lo probó con su mano para asegurarse. Los haces de luz nunca llegaban más allá de la superficie de la puerta.

Y después el pomo.

Solo que no era un pomo. El mango estaba curvado, como el de una jarra. Pero en lugar de un botón para apretar y abrir la cerradura, había un pequeño platillo con –Allison se inclinó para intentar ver mejor- dientes pequeños y afilados. Apretó la mandíbula y se incorporó, guardando el cuchillo de nuevo en su cartuchera en la cadera. Era el lugar correcto. Tenía que ser el lugar correcto. Alargó su mano derecha para tocar la puerta. Los dedos que el guante de arquero dejaba expuestos hicieron contacto, y Allison apartó su mano antes de procesar del todo lo que había sentido. Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

Cálido. Y pese a ello hacía que sus huesos se helaran por el terror, y la cuerda negra de dentro pulsó inesperadamente, haciendo que su sangre circulara con placer.

Apartó la mano y respiró a través de la sensación, insegura de donde había venido o lo que se supone que significaba. Su mano temblaba un poco, y ella se dijo que era el repentino aire invernal cuando fue a coger su walkie-talkie.

“Papá, lo he encontrado.”

“¿Dónde estás?”

“Un bloque al este, cinco hacia al sur desde donde nos separamos.”

“Lo tengo. Voy hacia ti.”

Allison puso distancia entre ella y la puerta e intentó apartar el sentimiento líquido en su cuerpo –el mismo sentimiento que solía tener cuando las manos de Scott se colaban por su espalda, cuando besaba su cuello, su clavícula. Apretó su puño y miró amenazadoramente, como si pudiera desafiar a cualquier poder oscuro que se hallara en la puerta a volverlo a hacer.

“¿Allison?” la voz de su padre desde muy lejos, amortiguada por los poderes que el agora atrajera hacia él.

Ella echó una mirada y vio como trotaba hasta ella, grandes nubes de aliento congelado alzándose y desapareciendo, tan silencioso. Se acercaron a la puerta juntos. Allison alargó su mano, y él posó el vial de sangre con cuidado en su palma. Quitó la tapa con un poco de esfuerzo y miró a su padre para asegurarse de que estaba listo –para darle la oportunidad de asegurarla de que ella también estaba lista.

La sangre de Danny desapareció en la pequeña boca de metal. Quizás estaba viendo demasiado _Harry Potter_ , pero esperaba que la boca… _hiciera_ algo. Cerrar sus labios. Rechinar los dientes. Jadear por la repentina vida y hablar. _Algo_.

No pasó nada.

Allison miró a su padre, preocupada por haberse equivocado, que de alguna manera un pomo de puerta con dientes y una puerta que eludía la luz _no era_ un mercado negro después de todo, lo cual tenía que ser absurdo. Él puso una mano en su hombro y señaló para que siguiera observando. 

No volvió a la vida, no como pensaba en su imaginación, pero el platillo con dientes se cerró de un golpe, negándose a aceptar más pagos en caso de que fueran ofrecidos.

Y después la puerta gimió –un sonido vivo y orgánico que le puso la piel de gallina por sus brazos. Se encontró dando un paso atrás, la boca abierta, antes de que se controlara. Chris alargó la mano hacia el pomo, algo duro y determinado en sus ojos, y abrió la puerta como si moviera una montaña. El olor de la tierra y las especies salió y luego se dispersó, seguido por los olores de hierbas intoxicantes, sangre fresca, y putrefacción. Allison forzó a sus manos a permanecer en sus lados, de evitar retroceder, cuadró sus hombros, y se adentró, dejando que su padre cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

Entraron a un mundo de otra época.

Lo que debería haber sido un suelo firme y duro para sus pies era tierra compacta e irregular, y todo parecía hecho de madera y tela. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Allison se giró para mirar. Algo que ella no podía ver se movía, y crujía como las ramas de invierno. Se acercó más. Era difícil de decir con la escasa luz, pero la puerta parecía roja y rayada. Lo que fuera que la cubría salpicaba la pared más cercana, extendiéndose como una ameba sobre la superficie. Sacó su móvil para probar con la linterna ahora que estaban dentro y jadeó por lo que vio. Los riachuelos de rojo y azul formaban telarañas a través de los parches. Se inclinó más, mirando, y casi dejó caer su teléfono cuando vio que algo de ello se movía. El azul se contrajo. El rojo latió.

Arterias y venas.

“Oh Dios mío,” vocalizó silenciosamente, y movió la luz por el resto de la puerta. Huesos blancos sobresalían de pomos de carne roja alrededor de la entrada. Y cuando miró hacia arriba, un solo ojo sin párpado rotó hacia ella, después a su padre, después de vuelta, moviéndose por su pequeño monte de músculo expuesto.

Su estómago se apretó por las ganas de gritar y después vomitar. Giró de golpe para evitar mirarlo, y se sintió embarazosamente agradecida cuando su padre pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Se tomó un momento para tragar la bilis y guardar lentamente su móvil. Chris observó cómo se componía a si misma sin mediar palabra y la dejó ir cuando parecía preparada.

“Está vivo,” dijo ella silenciosamente, mirando al frente, hacia el interior del mercado.

Su padre asintió. “Eso parece.” Su voz tenía más gravilla de la usual, y Allison se dio cuenta de que se estaba preparando mentalmente para este sitio tanto como ella.

Allison comenzó a avanzar, una mano descansando en el mango de su cuchillo favorito de una manera casual. El agora skotadi olía cómo tierra fertilizada, formaldehído y lavanda. Las tiendas tenían una permanencia en su construcción: paredes de madera, ventanas, algunas con puertas principales y porches. Pero su colocación tenía la extravagancia aleatoria de un mercado, de vendedores ávidos del mejor lugar para vender sus productos. Allison miró arriba, no muy segura de lo que esperaba ver. No era un abismo con orbes luminosos que se elevaban y descendían con una brisa por sí solos. Su mirada se desvió a las tiendas, y lo que primero parecían faroles colgados de los postes eran ahora uno de esos orbes, suspendidos sin nada. Su luz brillaba como la de la luna, plateada y fría.

Todo el lugar vibraba con un poder oscuro que Allison podía sentir en esa cosa alrededor de su corazón. Lo sentía como un nudo en la garganta, un tirón en su estómago, y poco de excitación. Nada bueno pasaba aquí. Casi podía sentir la muerte en toda la quietud, y eso hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Había señales colgando de cada establecimiento, pero estaban escritos en griego, por lo que no daban ninguna ayuda en particular para saber por dónde empezar.

Allison miró a su padre, pero él se encogió de hombros de manera tensa. “Ha pasado mucho tiempo.” Se movió hasta colocarse justo donde su codo. “Confía en tus instintos.”

Ella no podía estar segura de cómo de buena sería esa idea, teniendo en cuenta las peligrosas emociones fluyendo por su cuerpo. Las cosas no habían estado bien desde el nemeton, pero tampoco habían estado así _de mal_. Presionó sus labios en una fina línea y empezó a ir a la derecha, inspeccionando el letrero y la fachada. Podría haber sido una pastelería, con todo el porche de pueblo y el interior bien iluminado. No podía ver a nadie dentro. No podía, la verdad sea dicha, ver a nadie en ningún sitio.

“¿Debería haber más gente aquí?” preguntó a su padre silenciosamente.

“No si acaba de aparecer. Y no si alguien les ha avisado.”

Allison le lanzó una mirada. “Cazadores, quieres decir.”

Él asintió lentamente como respuesta y mantuvo sus ojos en la siguiente tienda del camino devanado. Allison quizás hubiera querido preguntar más, como por ejemplo cómo de frecuentemente venían los cazadores este sitio, qué compraban, y por qué nadie pensaba que deberían pararle, pero él estaba mirando lejos intencionadamente, y ella pillaba lo que quería decir. Quizás después. Quizás cuando no estuvieran en la boca del lobo.

Se movieron a la siguiente tienda, y algo en ella llamó la atención de Allison. Parecía una vieja librería. Sin escalerillas para entrar, sin porche principal para viajeros persistentes. Tenía una fachada de cristal con muchos pequeños paneles, todos ellos distorsionando lo que había dentro. A través de ello sólo podía vislumbrar dorado, plateado, y algo de verde. La puerta tenía un gran símbolo de metal. No era un símbolo griego. No era ninguna letra con la cual estuviera familiarizada. Lo contempló, y cuando más lo miraba más se sentía como si algo frío se deslizara por su columna. Empezó a saborear sangre en su lengua y tomó esto como la mejor y peor señal del mundo. Sin mirar a su padre, alargó la mano al pomo de latón y entró.

 

 

Si el agora olía como lavanda y muerte, la pequeña tienda olía a guantes y sangre. Filas de botellas ordenadas llenaban tres paredes de un espacio estrecho. Decenas de grandes tarros de cristal llenaban mesas pesadas. Todo parecía lleno de polvo, bien mantenido y muy antiguo. Un momento después de entrar, un hombre salió de la habitación trasera luciendo  incongruentemente apropiado en un chaleco y una camisa sin mangas.  Pelo oscuro, ojos aún más oscuros. Parecían recién afeitado y un poco demasiado perfectamente atractivo -el tipo de atractivo que sólo se manifestaba en cantantes o actores, personas destinadas a ser adoradas. Inclinó su cabeza en la dirección de Allison y la miró evaluadoramente. Sin quitar sus ojos de él, ella alzó su cabeza a modo de respuesta.

“¿Puedo ayudaros?” dijo con una voz sonora, desarmadoramente cálida. Por supuesto que un hakalus tendría una voz que te dejaba clavada al suelo, que te hacía rogar por más. Y de repente supo cómo llevar esto a cabo.

Allison lo recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus ojos, y después se giró lentamente a la colección de botellas. “Quizás,” dijo ella, y miró con atención los objetos más cercanos.

Algunas de las botellas contenían lo que parecían ramitas. Giró unos pocos y leyó las etiquetas escritas mano. Nervios de hada, tendón de eich-uisge. Chris se quedó junto a la puerta aparentando ser un matón, mientras que Allison dio pequeños pasos que la llevaron más al interior. Entre las estanterías, los contenidos de las botellas cambiaron abruptamente a lo que ella supuso eran ingredientes para brebajes de verdad. Se inclinó para mirar a un líquido claro con burbujas rojas suspendidas en su interior.

El hekalus apareció a su lado. “Ahh. ¿Hermoso, ¿si?”

Ella se giró a mirarlo y esperó a que continuara. Él sonrió. “Veneno de kanima con sangre de dragón,” dijo. “Deja al consumidor paralizado, consciente, sensato y” -elevó una ceja sugerentemente- “potente.” Sonrió alrededor de la palabra, savoreándola, y con calor llenando su mirada.

Oh. _Oh..._ ese tipo de tienda.

“Interesante,” dijo ella, enderezándose.

“Caro,” replicó el vendedor.

Allison arqueó una ceja hacia él y sonrió peligrosamente. “¿No crees que pueda pagar?”

El hekalus parecía un poco avergonzado. “No pretendía implicar-”

“Si, si lo hacías,” le cortó Allison, y entró en su espacio personal, estudiando su cara. “Lo que sea que no tengamos en mano, lo podemos pagar en trueque.”

“Trueque,” repitió él la palabra cómo si lo dudase seriamente.

Ella alzó sus cejas a modo de invitación y retrocedió un poco.

“Señorita,” juntó las cejas a modo de disculpa, “no trabajamos con cualquiera.”

Allison se giró hacia un jarro de cristal y pasó sus dedos por el borde. Tenía una carta que jugar. “Hmm. Supongo que ella se equivocaba,” se dijo como para sí misma, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera el hekalus. Después lo miró, su expresión repentinamente frías. “Que decepcionante.”

El hekalus inclinó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. “¿Supones que quién se equivocaba?”

“Vine aquí por una recomendación,” dijo Allison desdeñosamente, y se encogió de hombros. “No es nada.”

Ella se giró para irse, pero el vendedor se puso en medio de su camino. “Por favor. Complázcame, señorita…”

“Argent,” dijo ella, y le miró a los ojos, hermosos y oscuros. La cuerda negra tiró con fuerza, y Allison tuvo que luchar para no jadear.

El hekalus respiró su nombre y dio un paso atrás para mirarla mejor. “¿Conoces...a una tal Kate Argent?” preguntó.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Allison. “Es mi tía,” replicó ella acercándose a él, tocando unos pocos botes de cristal.

“Ahh.” Algo peligroso y apreciativo se encendió en sus ojos. La diversión bailó por sus facciones.

Allison se contuvo para no presionarse contra él. “Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé,” susurró, observando cómo él miraba sus labios, y después se giró para examinar una botella con un líquido plateado en su interior.

“Tu tía es una...mujer muy especial,” dijo el hekalus. Allison hizo un sonido de asentimiento. “Con gustos muy particulares.” Estaba pescando. Allison mordió el anzuelo.

“¿Tienes algo...fresco?” preguntó ella, y posó la botella de líquido plateado.

El hekalus miró por la tienda. “No estoy seguro de lo que-” se detuvo cuando la mano de Allison tocó su bicep , y comenzó de nuevo tomando un curso totalmente diferente. “¿Tú...compartes sus inclinaciones?”

Ella acercó sus labios a su oreja. “Cómo he dicho... _todo_ lo que sé.” Imágenes de Derek encadenado a la pared del calabozo pasaron por su mente. Y de Kate, mirándolo, sonriendo, sonrojándose cuando se sacudía por el dolor. Lo disfrutaba de una manera que Allison no había entendido del todo.

Otra corriente atravesó su cuerpo cuando el hekalus puso su mano en su antebrazo. Él retrocedió lo suficiente cómo para mirarla a los ojos. “Tenemos una adquisición reciente,” admitió.

Allison alzó sus cejas de modo alentador.

“Pero tendría que hablar con Zosimus antes de poder-”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Allison, y bajó su dedo por su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaron y se oscurecieron, y Allison apartó la mano.

“Si quieres que le pregunte ahora…”

Ella sonrió lentamente. “Tenemos unas compras más que hacer. ¿Y después podemos volver?”

El hekalus se alisó el frente de su chaleco. “Eso sería excelente, señorita.”

Allison inclinó su cabeza y se giró hacia su padre. Él asintió y abrió la puerta, aún jugando a ser el matón obediente. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Allison notó cómo su padre se acercaba.

“¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaria?” dijo lentamente.

The hekalus smoothed down the front of his vest. "That would be excellent, miss."

Ella hizo una pausa para mirar por encima de su hombro. “No la viste. Cuando le torturó. Y ella sabía justamente cómo-” frunció el ceño un poco. “No era la primera vez. Y-” y como decirle a su padre que parte de ella le decía que ella también disfrutaría. Tener ese poder, ese control.

“¿Y?”

Allison parpadeó y se encogió de hombros. “Dijiste que siguiera mis instintos. Así que lo hice.” Se giró para ver el ceño fruncido de su padre y esperó a que dijese algo. Que cuestionase su elección de tácticas o que aclarase los deseos de su tía. Suspiró a través de la nariz y lució preocupado, pero eso fue todo. Ella ya no era su pequeña niñita. No podía serlo. Pero ella confiaba en que él hiciera guardia sobre la línea de la cual Kate no había sido capaz de volver.

Se movieron de tienda en tienda hasta que Allison encontró a alguien vendiendo pociones no letales con efectos variados. Una pequeña hekalus rubia con una camiseta corta de tirantes y unos pantalones de yoga la vendió una botella y un cuentagotas de un serum del sueño, tan bueno para inducir viajes astrales cómo para inutilizar a un hombre lobo. Allison se preguntaba de qué estaba hecho el líquido -o de quién- pero lo empujó al fondo de su mente para concentrarse en la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo. Cualquier remordimiento que pudiera sentir por _hacer_ _negocios_ con estas cosas, tenía una familia que salvar, y quizás la oportunidad de acabar con unos cuantos de estos asesinos en el camino.

Pagaron con acónito y dólares americanos. Allison pensó que era raro que los magos antiguos se preocuparan de la economía americana, pero quizás, cómo los cazadores, tenían que modernizarse con los años y hacían algo más durante los días que asesinar a los amigos de la gente.

“¿Estás lista?” preguntó Chris.

Era un plan estúpidamente sencillo. Fingir una pelea que hiciera que él la arrastrara a la puerta, usar la oportunidad para echar el serum, y después dejar que Allison prevaleciera. Apenas necesitaba practicar para encontrar ese tipo de ira.

Ella asintió hacia él, un gesto apenas perceptible, y después se dirigió de vuelta al sex shop.

“¡No voy a permitirte que hagas esto!” gritó Chris, y caminó apresuradamente hacia delante, agarrando la muñeca en su mano.

Allison giró en el sitio y dejó que el resentimiento se reuniera en su voz. “¡Suéltame!”

“¡Esto no! Cualquier cosa menos esto. No voy a permitir que _mi_ hija-” empezó a tirar de ella hacia el camino principal hacia la puerta.

“¿ _Permitirme_? ¡No es decisión tuya!” echó hacia atrás el brazo, forzándole a cambiar su peso para moverles.

“Mi hija. ¡Mi decisión!”

“¡Soy una adulta!”

“¡No!” Chris giró para mirarla y apuntó con un dedo hacia su cara. “¡Eres una adolescente! No tienes ni idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.” Retomó su marcha hacia la puerta.

“¡Y tú no tienes ni idea de lo que ya he hecho!” chilló Allison, lágrimas de furia acumulándose en sus ojos. Unos cuantos hekaloi sacaron la cabeza de sus tiendas para presenciar el griterío.

Su padre paró y se giró para mirarla, dolor y furia mezclándose en su rostro. No sabía cuanto de esto estaban fingiendo. Ella tampoco.

“Te voy a sacar de aquí,” dijo él.

Allison forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre. “Hago mis propias decisiones.”

Él se lanzó y agarró la otra muñeca. “Hoy no.”

Y con unos cuantos pasos más estaba ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de un ojo que no parpadeaba. Allison lanzó su espalda contra la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada. Abrió la botella y cogió el cuentagotas de su bolsillo y buscó el interior del pomo de la puerta, que estaba cubierto con sangre de sacrificio. Una vez encontró el sitio, alzó sus ojos para mirar a su padre y los sostuvo ahí.

“Pensaba que los Argent educaban a sus mujeres para dirigir,” dijo ella.

Su rostro se endureció. “Lo hacemos.” Movió su cuerpo para bloquear la visión del pomo de la puerta de cualquier ojo curioso.

“¿Dudas de que hayas hecho un buen trabajo?” preguntó Allison, y echó todo el cuentagotas en el mismo camino que la sangre habría tomado. Si la información de Peter era correcta, fluiría hasta el mismísimo corazón de la puerta. El hekalus de yoga había asegurado que el serum era de acción rápida, lo suficientemente rápido cómo para ser servir a un cazador en peligro inminente.

Chris cerró sus ojos y dejó caer la cabeza a su pecho un segundo. No estaban, supo Allison, fingiendo más.

“No,” la voz de su padre salió suave.

Ella se incorporó y volvió a tapar la botella, mirándolo. “Entonces tienes que confiar en mí.”

Él alzó su mirada para observarla, cruzando los ojos un momento antes de decir nada. “Tú...allí dentro-” dolor y preocupación ahogaron sus palabras.

Los labios de Allison se presionaron en una delgada línea. “Tienes.Qué.Confiar.En.Mi.” le observó con intensidad, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás como buscando guia divina.

Estaba comprobando el vigilante ojo.

Tomó respiraciones largas y profundas y miró un instante hacia Allison sin mover su cabeza. Cuando sonrió con sus ojos, ella supo que había funcionado. Una mirada rápida propia la dijo que el ojo ya no estaba girando como cuando habían entrado.

Chris suspiró profundamente y dio un paso atrás. “No me gusta,” dijo, su tono de grava.

Allison pasó a su lado. “Lo sé,” susurró sin detenerse, y se dirigió directamente a la tienda.

 

**

 

La ganas de golpear algo habían ido creciendo continuamente. Por mucho que no quisiera, la tensión empezó a afectar al resto, y pronto el apartamento de los Argent se convirtió en una jaula agitada y silenciosa. Peter había desistido de ver su serie porque se encontró concentrándose en Scott dando vueltas y su fuerte e inusual deseo hacia la violencia. Cuanto más lo contenía, peor se volvía, hasta que Isaac acabó por sugerir que fueran al sótano a golpear un saco de boxeo un rato. Incluso se ofreció a ayudar.

Scott golpeó con un puño humano y notó cómo todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el impacto. La energía se disipaba de él con cada golpe, y un poco de su ira salía volando con ello. Isaac gruñó y empujó el saco con más peso propio, preparándose para el siguiente golpe. Scott lo intentó con el otro brazo. Su puñetazo conectó con otro golpe sordo satisfactorio.

Golpeó otra vez.

Y otra.

Cada vez sus músculos cantaban con fuerza, gozosos de ser usados, y dejaba salir un poco más.

Durante unos minutos, desistió de intentar controlar la furia y dejó que guiase sus manos. El apretado alambre de tensión que lo sujetaba se desarrolló lo suficiente cómo para poder expresar su ira, y rugió con voz humana cuando sus puños golpeaban, golpeaban, golpeaban.

El esfuerzo le dejó sudando y jadeando, y se hubiera quedado en el bienaventurado estado de la consciencia de su cuerpo de no ser porque Isaac le llamó, quizás unas cuantas veces, con palabras que al final decían, “Tu móvil.”

Scott dejó caer sus brazos y se echó hacia delante para descansar sus manos sobre las rodillas. “¿Qué?”

Isaac se asomó por detrás del saco de boxeo. “¿Vas a contestar?”

Se sacudió cuando notó cómo su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo y lo sacó rápidamente con dedos temblorosos y resbaladizos.

“¿Hola?”

“Scott.” La voz del Dr. Deaton. “¿Esa investigación que te dije que iba a hacer? Creo que tengo lo que necesitas. Envíame la dirección e iré ahora mismo.”

Todo el aire salió de los pulmones de Scott en una repetición de _gracias_ , y colgó para poder mandar el mensaje.

Isaac le miró con una mirada educadamente curiosa que sugería que no había escuchado toda la conversación, y Scott consiguió darle una sonrisa cansada. “Mi jefe. Viene aquí con algo que puede ayudarnos.”

“Bien,” replicó Isaac con una sonrisa, “porque se nos acaban las ideas.”

Scott deslizó el móvil de vuelta a su bolsillo y se movió hacia las escaleras. Señaló a Isaac que fuera delante de él. “Ey, ¿Isaac?” llamó Scott ligeramente mientras subían.

Isaac miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Scott le dio su sonrisa más auténtica, avergonzado-por-lo-mucho-que-lo-dice-en-serio. “Gracias."

Todos los ojos les miraron cuando entraron al salón, y Scott anunció que Deaton estaba viniendo con…algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

Peter dejó caer la cabeza contra el sofá y cerró los ojos. “¿Tus planes son siempre así de minuciosos?” nadie respondió, pero un segundo después saltó de la sorpresa cuando algo le golpeó en el pecho, y recogió un limón de su regazo. Echó una mirada marchita por la habitación, pero las expresiones en blanco y los latidos estables de la gente no le dieron nada con lo que trabajar. Posó el limón al lado torciendo la boca sarcásticamente y volvió a pretender que le daba igual.

Isaac se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas y quemó el lado de la cara de Scott con su mirada hasta que Scott cedió y vino a sentarse con él. Aiden apretó los dientes y alternó entre sacudir la cabeza a su hermano y distraerse con Lydia. El Sheriff recibió una llamada de la comisaría, pero le dijo a su nuevo ayudante que fuera él a la disputa doméstica, asegurándole de que la experiencia era el mejor maestro. Volvió al comedor y dejó salir el aire.

“Cuánto-“

Scott levantó la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. “Está aquí.” Vibraba con ansiedad y tuvo que contenerse en el sitio para no abrir la puerta de par en par y esperar como un acosador mientras su jefe llegaba por el pasillo desde el ascensor. Se quedó al otro lado de la puerta y esperó a que llamara una vez antes de abrirla.

El Dr. Deaton le saludó brevemente con la cabeza antes de entrar. Toda la sala se levantó para saludarle, pese a que nadie dijo palabra, demasiado siniestros y sin esperanza como para tener mucho que decir. Scott lo siguió y se quedó de pie a su lado, sin respirar apenas.

“¿Qué has encontrado?” preguntó Scott.

Deaton soltó un suspiro. “Necesito que entiendas que esta no es mi área de experiencia.”

El Sheriff profirió un pequeño sonido sarcástico, y Deaton le congració con una sonrisa culpable abortada antes de volver a mirar a Scott. “Como he dicho antes, la magia de sangre no es nada parecida a la magia druídica con la que estoy familiarizado. He contactado a un…asociado para que me aconsejara.”

“¿Asociado?”

Consideró su respuesta un momento. “Un practicante muti. Los muti…manejan vísceras, normalmente de animales, pero no siempre. No es lo mismo que los heka, pero es lo más cerca que pude encontrar con tan poco aviso.”

Deaton sacó un pequeño frasco y lo estudió en su mano.

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Lydia, alzándose en sus tacones para mirar.

Deaton presionó sus labios un segundo y después respondió. “Gotas de ojos. Quienquiera que use esto-“ alzó el frasco entre su índice y pulgar- “debería ser capaz de ver energías mágicas.”

“¿Debería?” dijo Scott en un chillido.

Deaton le miró compungido. “Lo siento, Scott. Es lo máximo que puedo hacer.”

Lydia tomó aire sonoramente. “Crees que revelará los medallones,” respiró ella.

Deaton asintió lentamente. “Más específicamente la energía mágica que emana de los medallones, pero si, esa es la idea.”

“Así que podemos verlo,” dijo el Sheriff.

“Alguien podría,” corrigió Deaton. “Solo hay suficiente para una persona. Y” –se estresó- “hay efectos secundarios.”

Scott enderezó su espalda. “¿Cómo qué?”

“Ceguera temporal.”

Los ojos de Scott se agrandaron. “¿Qué?”

“Dámelo a mí.” El Sheriff dio un paso al frente y alargó su mano.

“¿Qué?” dijo Scott de nuevo, esta vez al padre de Stiles. “¡No!”

“Scott,” dijo John bruscamente, “es mi hijo.”

“¡Estarás ciego!”

“ _Es mi hijo_.” Movió sus dedos impacientemente, señalando a la botella. “Scott, lo haría si fuera permanente.”

Deaton le entregó la botella con un asentimiento solemne. “Ver el objetivo es solo la mitad de la ecuación. También tendrás que ser capaz de golpearlo.”

John sonrió presumido. “Un tour como francotirador en la Guerra del Golfo. Si puedo verlo, puedo golpearlo.”

De nuevo ese asentimiento lento y solemne. “Desafortunadamente, las balas no harán mucho.” Deaton metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño contenedor. “Pero creo que tengo algo que si lo hará.”

Le dio la cajita a John. El Sheriff la abrió y frunció el ceño ante el polvo que había dentro.

“¿Qué se supone que he de hacer con esto?”

“Huele a serrín,” dijo Scott, inclinándose para mirar.

El Dr. Deaton sonrió satisfecho. “Eso es porque lo es. Específicamente polvo de abeto.” Dejo que cayera el silencio, y el Sheriff alzó sus cejas hacia él.

“Lo…siento. No te sigo. ¿Cómo disparo polvo?”

“No lo haces,” dijo Lydia, dejando que sus brazos cruzados se abrieran. “Disparas algo cubierto con ello. Como una flecha.”

“¿Una _flecha_?” replicó John incrédulo. “No puedo disparar un arco.”

“¿Y qué tal una ballesta?” preguntó Isaac, atrayendo la atención del Sheriff. “Es…como un rifle. O como las pequeñas, las pistolas.”

John se encogió de hombros lentamente hacia él. “Nunca he usado una. Tendría que intentarlo.”

“Los Argent tienen todo un arsenal,” dijo Scott.

“Y un campo de tiro.” Isaac dio un paso hacia John. “Puedo enseñártelo.”

 

**

 

John siguió a Isaac por las escaleras hasta el sótano. Los hombros del chico se tensaron, y tocó la pared mientras descendía, como si necesitase apoyarse. El Sheriff esperó, observando, mientras Isaac pulsaba unos cuantos números en el teclado al lado de una puerta de metal. Se preguntaba por qué un hombre lobo tendría la combinación de la sala de armas de un cazado y luego se preguntó si Scott también la tenía. No podía imaginarse lo habría sido para Chris averiguar que su hija corría con lobos -con las cosas que cazaban. Excepto que su hijo había admitido que pasaba el rato con un sospechoso de asesinato que resultó ser un gran cocinero, así que igual eso se acercaba.

Isaac dio a un interruptor en la habitación y ambas paredes se iluminaron para revelar filas de armas perfectamente colgadas. El Sheriff no puedo evitar silbar al verlo. Sabía que Chris era un vendedor de armas. Pero había una diferencia entre saberlo y _saberlo_.

“No conozco los modelos ni nada,” dijo Isaac. “Así que no estoy seguro de cual es mejor.”

John se encogió de hombros mientras giraba para mirar. “No estoy seguro de que conozca la diferencia.”

Isaac alzó una ballesta de la pared y se la pasó. No pesaba tanto como un rifle, pero el arco le hacía grande e incómodo. Lo apoyó en su hombro y apuntó a la pared. Intentó imaginarse corriendo o peleando con algo como esto en sus manos.

“Estas poniendo caras,” le dijo Isaac.

Él le miró. “¿Si? ¿De qué tipo?”

El chico sonrió burlón. “La que dice que esto apesta.”

John resopló divertido y bajó el arma. Isaac le alargó una ballesta de las pequeñas, y las intercambiaron. Ahora esto...esto se sentía equilibrado. Un buen peso en el agarre, pero menos que su arma de servicio. Se sentía como una extensión de su cuerpo, y eso era muy buena señal. Cuando apuntó de nuevo a la pared, Isaac dejó salir una pequeña risa y abrió un cajón. Cuando John miró hacia él, este sacudió un par de saetas en su dirección.

“¿Listo para probar?”

Isaac le condujo a otra habitación del sótano. Esta no tenía cerradura, pero era sólida y estaba bien sellada. Tan bien sellada que hizo un sonido como una cerradura de aire cuando Isaac la abrió y la atravesó.

El campo de tiro.

John le miró atentamente cuando acercó un objetivo, puso un recambio, y lo volvió a colocar hacia atrás, y pudo ver al chico que había visto ese día en el cementerio. Lo podía ver en la manera que tenía los hombros, ligeramente defensivos, o en cómo hacía sus movimientos de manera precisa y cautelosa. Lo supo. Dios, lo _supo_ -en el momento en el que vio el ojo negro lo supo, y el lenguaje corporal entre ellos, todo erróneo.

“Todo listo,” dijo Isaac silenciosamente, y se apartó de la plataforma.

John empezó a preparar un tiro de prueba, pero la ballesta osciló levemente en su mano, y se detuvo.

“¿Sheriff?” preguntó Isaac tras un segundo.

Le llegó de repente, un muro rojo de remordimiento que tomó un momento de tragar. Había pensado en ello desde entonces. Supo que Jackson lo sabía y no le había importado.

A nadie le había importado.

“Lo siento tanto,” dijo con voz ronca, y encontró la fuerza para mirar a Isaac a los ojos.

El chico frunció el ceño, y todo su cuerpo se contrajo. Sus ojos se desviaron a la ballesta en la mano de John antes de abrirse como platos.  Se echó hacia atrás, quizás sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Miedo. Todo miedo.

John siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño como respuesta antes de-

 _Oh ._  . .

 

Controló su expresión y posó lentamente la ballesta cargada en el banco mirando hacia abajo.

 

La tensión en la postura de Isaac se disipó, y frunció el ceño, ahora por la confusión. “¿Qu-Qué quieres decir?”

 

El Sheriff tomó aire por la boca y se encontró con que su mirada se desviaba al suelo. “Me refiero...es mi trabajo proteger a la gente de este pueblo. Y yo…” se forzó a alzar la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza. “He fallado... _te he_ fallado. Todo el -todo el sistema. Pero-” se detuvo porque no sabía como expresarlo con palabras, pero la presión de lo que quería decir se amontonó de igual manera hizo que su voz hiciera un gorgorito cuando lo intentó. “Debería haberte mantenido a salvo. Merecías eso al menos, y yo solo- lo siento. Aunque no cambia nada, lo siento.”

 

Isaac le miró, sin respirar apenas, y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas. “No lo sabías,” dijo de manera rota.

 

“Exacto. No lo sabía. No hasta ese día. Pero debería haberlo sabido, y lo siento.”

 

Isaac tomó aire y desvió la mirada, limpiándose su mejilla con el borde de la manga.

 

“Sabes,” John se aclaró la garganta y habló hacia el suelo. “Scott estaba mucho por nuestra casa cuando era pequeño. Y, um...después de que se fuera su padre, vino todavía más. Prácticamente tenía su propia habitación. Y, uh...siempre intenté decirle que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, ¿sabes?, si creía que no podía ir con su madre o, diablos, no lo sé, simplemente, si necesitaba algo, estaría ahí.” Se encogió de hombros. “No se si ayudó-”

 

“Estoy seguro de que sí.” El susurro de Isaac paró la divagación de John, y durante un momento se limitaron a mirarse.

 

El dolor en el pecho de John mejoró cuando Isaac asintió un poco y rompió una sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta, solo un extremo de la boca hacia arriba. “Eso espero.”

 

Isaac limpió su otra mejilla con la manga, y John se dio la vuelta para darle algo de privacidad. Aclaró su garganta de nuevo, y después recogió la ballesta del banco.

 

“¿Crees que vas a dar a algo?” preguntó Isaac.

 

El Sheriff alzó los hombros. “Sólo hay una manera de saberlo.”

 

Se preparó mentalmente y comenzó con la rutina que había desarrollado cuando estaba en entrenamiento para reducir los latidos de su corazón y afilar su concentración. Isaac hizo un sonido impresionado, y John dejó que volara la primera saeta.

 

 

El resto había estado ocupado. Isaac y el Sheriff regresaron al comedor para encontrarse con Ethan y Aiden, cada uno con un bolso sobre sus pechos, llenando con cuidado la bolsa con botellas de bombas de fuego. Lydia y Scott envolvieron cada botella en trapos antes de pasarlos. Todos pararon cuando notaron que Isaac y John les observaban.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Scott, sus cejas alzándose.

 

Isaac le sonrió satisfecho. “Pues que yo no le cabrearía.” Sostuvo en alto una caja de saetas. Scoot le señaló hacia la mesa del comedor, ahora despejada de la colección de molotovs. “¿Estás seguro de que eso va a funcionar?” preguntó Isaac cuando posó la caja.

Scott miró a su jefe un buen rato y pasó la botella de sus manos a Ethan. “Estoy seguro de que es todo lo que tenemos.”

Isaac presionó sus labios en un fruncimiento sarcástico. “Que reconfortante.”

Deaton cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró. “Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, podría estar más seguro. Revisar unas fuentes más, hacer algunos tests.” Se encogió de hombros impotente.

Los gemelos se quitaron los bolsos que Lydia había sacado del armario de Allison y se pusieron otros nuevos, posando las botellas de manera que estuvieran estables y a fácil alcance cuando alguien estuviera llevando el bolso. Tuvieron cuatro bolsos de munición para cuando se vació la mesa del todo.

Isaac desapareció en la cocina y volvió con algunos platos de papel y una botella de pegamento de Elmer. Hicieron una línea para cubrir las saetas con polvo de abeto y dejar que se secaran. Durante un rato, nadie habló, demasiado absortos en su tarea o sus propios pensamientos cómo para tener mucho que decir. Pero Scott podía notar cómo su jefe le miraba, guardándose deliberadamente lo que pensaba  decir. Esperó a que se cansara y al final habló.

“Scott.” Esa voz preocupada, calmada y llena de avisos y recelos.

Scott alzó la vista de la saeta que estaba haciendo girar para cubrirla de polvo. “No me digas que no lo intente.”

“Eres algo extremadamente raro.”

Scott le pasó la saeta a Aiden y no cogió otra. “Todos somos extremadamente raros. No van a hacer a otro Stiles, u otro Derek.”

“Ya lo sé. Pero-”

“¡Ser un verdadero alfa no em hace más valioso!”

Deaton frunció el ceño. “Para ellos sí.”

“Bueno, ¡para mi no!” Scott le quitó al Sheriff la siguiente saeta y la metió en el serrín. “Vamos a ir. Y esto va a funcionar.” No miró a Aiden; pero podía sentir su mueca y su resistencia igual que si lo hubiera hecho.

Ethan se aclaró la garganta. “¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allí?”

“En realidad,” habló el Sheriff. “Tengo una idea sobre eso.” La atención se dirigió hacia él. “Pero probablemente no os va a gustar.”

Scott hizo una mueca. “No hay nada sobre esto que me guste.”

 


	8. Capítulo 8

Stiles ya no aguantaba las posturas raras que dormían sus extremidades, así que volvió a sentarse al lado de Derek. Derek tanteó a su alrededor hasta que encontró su mano, pero dejó que fuera Stiles el que entrelazara sus dedos.

“Derek,” dijo Stiles tras un rato.

“¿Si?”

“No quiero morir aquí.”

El susurró se enroscó alrededor del corazón de Derek y lo apretó. “Lo sé.”

“He estado pensando en un plan, pero creo que no te va a gustar.”

Derek bufó. “Suéltalo de una vez.”

Stiles aspiró tanto aire como pudo; sonaba como si se estuviera dando cuerda. “Vale. Creo que cuando vengan a por nosotros, porque asumo que _vendrán_ a por nosotros, que A) yo debería de encargarme de hablar y B) no deberías de transformarte en hombre lobo e intentar matarles en cuanto aparezcan.”

“Yo- ¿qué?” Derek se giró para mirar al vacío negro en dirección a Stiles.

“Lo digo en serio. Tienes que ser un cachorro inofensivo.”

Parpadeó confuso. “Stiles, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? Van a matarnos, ¿y tú quieres dejarles?”

“No. No quiero que les _dejes_. Por favor no permitas desmembramientos. Lo que estoy diciendo es que lo único que podemos hacer es sorprenderles. ¿Verdad? Tienen todas las ventajas. Y el único control que tenemos es lo que hacemos. Y ellos esperan que el gran lobo feroz salga con dientes y garras, y _quizás_ si eso no pasa les despiste. O que bajen su guardia. No lo sé. Algo.”

Derek gruñó infeliz.

“Lo sé, ¿vale? Yo solo -no creo que hacer lo que esperan de nosotros vaya a conseguirnos nada. ¿Vale?”

Derek se dio cuenta por el repentino dolor en su mandíbula que estaba apretando los dientes y se concentró para parar.

Stiles sacudió sus manos ligeramente. “¿Derek?”

Dejó salir el aire enfadado por la nariz. “No me gusta.”

“Si, eso me lo imaginaba. ¿Pero lo harás? ¿O _no_ lo harás, siendo este el caso?”

Era una locura.En serio. ¿Qué tipo de plan era dejar que tu enemigo te llevara hacia tu matanza sin oponer resistencia? Pero Stiles tenía cierta razón sobre lo de las expectaciones y la sorpresa, pese a lo poco reacio que estaba a admitirlo. Puede que fuera la única cosa posible que podían hacer teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Si atacaba de inmediato, le incapacitarían al instante, de eso estaba seguro. Unos cuantos segundos adicionales de consciencia bien podrían valer algo al final.

Stiles movió sus manos unidas de nuevo, esta vez de manera más urgente. “¿Derek?”

Él suspiró, desinflándose. “Vale.”

Stiles apretó su agarre un poco y después rozó su pulgar donde latía el pulso de Derek, intentando, pensó Derek, reconfortarlo.

Puede que no le hiciera sentir mejor por el “plan”, pero empezó a adormilarlo. Cada vez que su cabeza se caía demasiado hacia delante, él se despertaba con una sacudida, solo para volver a quedarse dormido lentamente.

Se despertó con el sonido de un crujido estruendoso y se puso en pie inmediatamente, arrastrando a Stiles con él.

La luz entró en su oscuridad interminable desde una fisura en la pared que se agrandó lentamente con el roce de piedra sobre piedra. Stiles soltó su mano, y Derek se encogió por la luz, intentando cubrirse los ojos por el repentino embate y parpadeó con dolor. Todo lo que podía ver era blanco y retrocedió, pero notó a Stiles cerca de él y alargó la mano hacia él. Le cogió del brazo y tiró.

“Ponte detrás de mí.”

Stiles empujó su mano. “Yo me encargo,” susurró, y se movió para quedarse de pie entre Derek y las tres sombras que se convertían en formas humanas en el umbral. Derek miró amenazadoramente a su espalda mientras su pulso se aceleraba. No estaba bien. El instinto arrancaba las entrañas de Derek, insistiendo en que se pusiera entre ellos, que hiciera algo, que mantuviera a Stiles a salvo. Debió de hacer algún tipo de ruido, porque Stiles sostuvo una mano tranquilizadora en alto hacia él, apremiándole a quedarse quieto. El dolor en sus ojos se redujo, y Derek pudo mirar a la abertura en la pared sin encogerse. Con esfuerzo, se contuvo de transformarse, aunque oscilaba en la hoja de una cuchilla.

“¡Ey!” llamó Stiles hacia las figuras. Dejó caer su mano y cuadró los hombros. “Hekaloi, ¿verdad? ¿Si? Vale, bien. Tenéis aquí una mazmorra encantadora. Una construcción muy sólida. Muy aislada. Buena artesanía. Pero creo que hay algo que realmente deberíais saber, y es que _yo_ no soy un hombre lobo. Soy un humano grado C 100%. Sin poderes especiales, no soy particularmente fuerte, ni particularmente atractivo. Yo mayoritariamente...mayoritariamente no tengo nada, ya sabéis, de valor. Ahora, si entiendo correctamente lo que los zbieracz como vosotros hacéis, buscáis cualidades mágicas raras, lo cual quiere decir que tenemos entre manos un gran malentendido. Así que, si me queréis dejar ir ahora, ya sabéis, no se lo diré a vuestro jefe, no se lo diré a nadie. Simplemente olvidad que todo el asunto del secuestro malentendido ha pasado.” Paró esperando una reacción, pero las tres figuras permanecieron inmóviles envueltas en las sombras. Stiles frunció el ceño. “Vale...uh, también deberíais de saber que soy el hijo del Sheriff, así que cuanto más me retengáis más gente va a llegar buscándome, lo cual probablemente no es lo mejor que os podría pasar, ¿eh? Quiero decir, vuestras vibraciones de oscura y mala reputación son muy fuertes.”

Derek tragó, esperando a que los hekaloi dijesen algo. Durante un momento, parte de él pensó que quizás funcionaría y una espada de miedo y traición le atravesó -Stiles escaparía y le dejaría detrás.

“Vámonos,” dijo una de las figuras, e hizo señas con algo que brillaba como una espada.

Stiles fue hacia delante, y uno de ellos le agarró y le empujó hacia el pasillo.

“Bonito traje,” le escuchó decir Derek. “¿Armani?”

El que estaba en medio, un hombre del tamaño de Derek por su silueta, dio un paso hacia dentro y alzó una espada en su dirección. “Tú también.”

Eso, sintió Derek con una sensación de hundimiento, no era un buen desarrollo. Sus dedos ardían en el borde de convertirse en garras, pero las contuvo y dio un paso al frente. Las figuras tomaron detalle cuanto más salía de la oscuridad. Dos hombres y una mujer, todos en trajes negros sujetando espadas cortas y de aspecto letal, que dudaba seriamente que necesitasen. La mujer tomó la retaguardia.

“Entonces, esta es la salida, ¿verdad? ¿Ahí es donde vamos?” Stiles giró el cuello para ver al hekalus entre él y Derek, el que parecía ser el líder.

El pasillo era un gran contraste en comparación con el pozo. Ese había sido todo tierra y cemento. Esto era cemento y metal, cómo el sótano de un edificio moderno en vez de algún agujero medieval. Las paredes eran grises y aburridas, las luces fluorescentes. Pasaron al lado de una sola escalera de metal, y Stiles se giró para señalarla.

“Ey, no deberíamos de ir-”

“¡Muévete!” el líder, el rubio, empujó con fuerza a Stiles y le hizo tropezar, casi chocando contra el traje frente a él.

La furia de Derek aumentó, y cerró los labios sobre los colmillos que se estaban alargando.

Stiles le lanzó al hekalus una mirada ofendida y después intentó mirar por encima del hombro del que iba delante. Lo que quiera que viese hizo que parase en seco y disparase su pulso por las nubes.

“¡Der-ek!” llamó a modo de aviso y después se giró para intentar correr.

_¡Por fin!_

En un instante se transformó, mostrando colmillos y garras, y giró para enfrentarse al hekalus tras él. Derek apuntó a su cara, pero ella agarró su brazo y le golpeó con el mango de su espada en las costillas.Él rugió y se echó al suelo para golpear sus piernas. Algo golpeó sus brazos por debajo, haciéndole caer. Dio la vuelta y se puso en pie de un salto.

Un grito de ira.

 _Stiles_.

Derek se dio la vuelta para ver cómo era alzado por un tercer hekalus. Rugió y cargó contra el líder que estaba entre ellos. Entre un parpadeo y otro, el rubio ya no estaba. Algo le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca, haciendo estallar su visión con luz blanca. Chocó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo, aturdido. El hekalus rubio se agachó, y Derek lanzó un tajo de manera descuidada con ambas manos. Sintió cómo sus manos rompían carne y las apartó cuando la sangre que salió fue negra y espesa.

“¡Derek!” Stiles se agitó, golpeando las rodillas del hekalus que le llevaba a la habitación al final del pasillo. Arañó con uñas desafiladas, y golpeó la pared más cercana. Stiles peleaba como un tejón.

Y después Derek vio lo que Stiles había visto. Un mesa de metal con correas a través de la puerta medio abierta.

Volvió a centrarse. Apuntó con la bota hacia la rodilla del rubio y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. El hueso se rompió con un sonido. El hekalus apenas le miró mal, pero le dio tiempo para huir gateando y ponerse de pie. Tenía que llegar a Stiles. Tenía que llegar a las escaleras.

Y en el momento de indecisión, la mujer apareció  de repente a su lado y golpeó su sien con la espada.

Cayó en la oscuridad.

 

**

 

El hekalus del sex shop se quedó dentras de su pequeño mostrador, inclinado ligeramente para mirar en un bol poco profundo. Miró a Allison cuando esta entró, sonrió un poco, y volvió a hablar en un lenguaje susurrado que ella no entendió. Se detuvo justo frente a él y observó cómo la superficie del líquido oscuro del bol ondulaba y gorgoteaba. No hacía sonidos, pero el hekalus parecía entender perfectamente. Asintió con gravedad.

“Opos thelete, Zosimus.”

Tocó el líquido con su dedo, y la superficie se quedó quieta. Cuando lo apartó, Allison pudo ver la mancha roja característica de la sangre. Algo en ella se apresuró al verlo, y observó, estupefacta, cómo llevaba el dedo a sus labios y lo succionaba hasta dejarlo limpio. Sonrió lentamente hacia ella, y notó cómo se sonrojaba.

“¿Tu jefe?” preguntó Allison cuando pudo encontrar su voz. Señaló al bol con una inclinación de cabeza.

“Si...dice que estaba apunto de empezar un procedimiento, pero que si quieres ver a los especímenes antes de que empiece, lo permitiría. Los Argents son siempre invitados de honor en nuestras residencias.” Su voz grave fluía a través de ella cómo el vino.

“Parece que tenemos una buena reputación.”

“Y un historial de rendimiento laboral,” dijo el hekalus, rodeando el mostrador. “Tu familia nos ha procurado muchos objetos a lo largo de los siglos.” Señaló hacia la puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia para que ella fuera primero. “Y, esperamos, que vosotros os hayais contado bien compensados.”

Allison le miró por encima del hombro. “Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?”

Y ante eso él simplemente sonrió. Caminaron por el camino del mercado en silencio, Allison echándose un paso atrás para que el hekalus pudiera mostrar el camino. “¿Viene tu compañero?” preguntó cuando giraron una esquina y las luces sobre ellos se oscurecieron de repente.

El aire también se sentía más frío, y Allison se tensó. “¿Mi padre?” soltó una risa dura y sin humor. “No. No le necesito para esto. Y él tiene otras tareas que hacer.”

El hekalus hizo un sonido con la garganta y continuó el camino, pasando tiendas más pequeñas y oscuras que cada vez olían más a putrefacción. Allison se preguntaba que encontraría si abriera una de las puertas. Una parte de ella tenía muchas ganas de saberlo y se enroscó en anticipación ante la idea.

LLegaron a un descando entre tiendas, y el hekalus se dirigió hacia un callejón negro. No podía ver nada, pero Allison escuchó cómo giraba un pomo y parpadeó ante el suelo de luz que se filtraba a través de lo quiera que hubiera delante.

“Me disculpo por ello,” dijo su voz suave en su oído.

Allison tocó su cara ligeramente. “Simplemente inesperado.”

Él hizo otro de esos sonidos de satisfacción y después la condujo a una parte nueva del agora, completamente diferente y sustancialmente nueva. Las tiendas y la tierra irregular eran simplemente una fachada. Un juego escenificado para satisfacer las espectaciones de los compradores. Porque a lo que entró ella fue a un pasillo iluminado de cemento industrial con pintura astillada. Podría haber sido el sótano de cualquier edificio de oficinas.

Le siguió escaleras abajo, y giraron a la derecha en el pasillo. Solo había una habitación al final, y a través de la ventana de cristal podía vislumbrar a gente de traje y batas blancas moviéndose alrededor. Cuando su acercaron, su corazón comenzó a martillear, y tuvo que concentrarse para dar pasos regular y determinados. Cuando los hekaloi de dentro se apartaron del medio, pudo ver la mesa de examen, y una cara que ella conocía.

El hekalus se detuvo junto a la puerta.

“Cómo puedes ver aún está fresco.”

Allison miró a Derek, atado a la mesa con bandas de metal en sus tobillos y muñecas y una correa de cuero sobre su frente. La sangre corría por un lado de su cara, y no parecía estar consciente. Contuvo la respiración por un segundo. “Es hermoso,” dijo cuando soltó el aire, empañando la ventana un poco. Se limpió rápidamente, y ella se colocó para ver mejor el interior de la habitación. Ese podía ser definitivamente el pantalón y la zapatilla de Stiles.

Ella miró al hekalus con ojos serios. “¿Dijiste que estaban empezando un procedimiento? ¿Pero eso no arruinará-”

Él sostuvo una mano en alto. “La recolección no es hasta la media noche. Esto que hacemos primero es...no invasivo. Te prometo que tu experiencia será _todo_ lo que desees, siempre y cuando nos dejes suficiente después para trabajar.”

Allison puso una expresión complacida en su rostro. ¿Dejar suficiente? “Excelente. ¿Hablamos del precio?” ¿Qué había hecho Kate en estas habitaciones? Una parte de ella se preguntaba, pero la cuerda negra en su interior que se había calentado ante la visión de la sangre de Derek y que chisporroteó ante su impotencia supo la clase que cosas que ella había hecho. Entendió la excitación sexual y la intoxicación del poder.

Se giró con un sonrojo de vergüenza y esperó a que el hekalus la condujera de vuelta. Subiendo las escaleras, sacó su teléfono y mandó a Scott la dirección, esperando que hubieran acabado con lo que les tocaba hacer. Que todos vendrían. Porque ella iba a irrumpir en esa habitación lo hicieran o no.

 

**

 

Se despertó rodeado de luz y la palpitación de un dolor de cabeza.

Derek intentó moverse para tocarse la cabeza y se encontró rápidamente con que su brazo estaba atascado. Las nubes en su cabeza se esclarecieron al instante con una oleada de miedo, e intentó mover cualquier cosa, tiró de ambos brazos y piernas, pero el frío metal cortó contra su piel. Intentó alzar la cabeza, pero esa, también, estaba sujetada. Se sacudió con un pánico repentino, moviendo la mesa, pero se detuvo cuando no le llevó a ninguna parte. Alguien se movió en su periferia: un hekalus en bata blanca por el olor a lavanda y el tintineo de campanas. Cualquier parecido al control se evaporó en el frío fuego de su miedo, y se transformó sin pretenderlo.

Stiles estaba aquí. Podía olerle. Y a su miedo. Pero atado como estaba a la mesa, no podía verlo. Y no se atrevía a hablar, no sin saber por qué no han sido ambos asesinados tras el intento de fuga en el pasillo. El frío fuego dejó a Derek temblando en sus huesos. Curvó sus dedos creando un puño lo más semejante que podía y presionó sus labios sobre los colmillos con fuerza para intentar que no se vieran.

Los hekalus moviéndose por la habitación no dijeron nada. Simplemente movieron carritos con ruedas y cambiaron la posición de objetos metálicos.

_Dios. Oh Dios…_

Abrían cosas vivas. _Vivas_. Viviseccionados. Si tenía suerte, le matarían pronto. Necesitaba encontrar una manera para que le mataran rápido.

En algún lugar a su derecha, una puerta se abrió, y otro hekalus entró. Este se puso justo a su lado y se inclinó para que le viera. Tenía unos ojos marrones oscuros y pelo negro que empezaba a canear.

“Un joven beta,” dijo con un acento marcado, mirando a Derek pero no hablando con él. “Muy bien. Lleno de energía fuerte.” Entonces miró a Derek a los ojos.

Derek quiso chasquear sus dientes hacia el cuello del hombre pero en su lugar consiguió poner una cara de desprecio.

El hekalus rió suavemente. “¿Lo sabes? Eso es lo que me encanta de tu especie. Tan _desafiantes_.” Se inclinó conspiratoriamente. “¿Puedo decirte lo que estás pensando? Estás pensando que no me vas a dar lo que quiero, sin importar lo que sea. Que me lo negarás.”

Derek evitó su mirada y miró a la pared, provocando otra risa.

“¡Si, exactamente! Exactamente. Pero tu problema es que no sabes lo que quiero.” El hekalus sonrió. “Así que voy a ayudarte. Te voy a contar el secreto.” Se acercó al oído de Derek y susurró en alto. “Quiero tu furia. Y tu dolor…”

“¡Déjale en paz!” rugió Stiles de repente y sacudió toda la mesa en la que estaba atado de manera similar.

El hekalus se giró con una cara de sorpresa encantada. “Ah, el humano.” El hombre se acercó y se inclinó lo suficiente cómo para que Stiles oliera la putrefacción de su aliento. “Eso ha sido muy valiente.” Echó la cabeza a un lado. “¿Qué vas a hacer si no le dejo en paz?”

Stiles le asesinó con la mirada y tragó, su garganta repentinamente seca.

El hekalus sonrió de medio lado y se giró a su compatriota. “Ariston, un cuchillo, por favor.”

“Zosimus,” replicó Ariston. Se movió cerca de Derek y le alargó un pequeño cuchillo plateado.

“¿Cuchillo?” dijo Stiles con un hilo de voz. Se enderezó para ver mejor. “Qué -ey, qué estás -¡ey!”

Zosimus deslizó el cuchillo por debajo de sus pantalones vaquero y le realizó un corte recto y rápido hacia abajo. Stiles jadeó, después cerró la boca de un golpe. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando le hicieron un corte en la otra pierna, después gruñó, temblando, cuando Zosimus arrancó la tela, revelando unos bóxers y unas piernas pálidas y temblorosas.

“Arison, las zapatillas,” dijo Zosimus.

De repente, los cordones se afloraron al instante -cortados- y le quitaron las zapatillas y los calcetines. Stiles intentó encogerse sobre sí mismo para ocultar su desnudez, pero las ataduras en sus tobillos le mantenían clavado, sus piernas demasiado separadas cómo para no notar la violación de sus miradas. Respiró, intentando negarles la satisfacción de una reacción.

“¿Qué es lo que _quieres_?” demandó Stiles con la mandíbula apretada.

Zosimus le inclinó sobre él. “¿De ti? Lo que quiero de ti es sencillo, chico. Quiero” -se inclinó aún más cerca y dejó caer la voz en un susurro- “que grites.”

Los ojos de Stiles se agrandaron de manera imposible y empezó a tirar de sus muñecas de manera frenética.

Zosimus desapareció de su vista y casi empezó a gritar justo en ese momento por el pánico. Pero eso era lo que querían. Y no quería darles nada de lo que pudieran querer. Stiles se mordió el labio hasta qye hizo salir la sangre. E incluso entonces, incluso entonces, no había estado preparado.

 

 

Derek no podía ver. No podía ver nada. Zosimus le había dicho a Stiles que quería que gritase, y un segundo después, _Jesús_ , lo hizo. Salió de él cómo si hubiera intentado contenerlo y fallado. Y después pudo oler carne quemada. Oír cómo crepitaba. Pop.

El cuerpo de Derek se convulsionó por la furia. Rugió y forcejeó con sus ataduras mientras Stiles gritaba, gritaba. Toda la mesa se sacudía y saltaba. La agonía llenó sus sentidos. Le estaban quemando. _Quemando_. Y no podía, no podía otra vez. Luchó con la atadura que sujetaba su cabeza y gritó hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva.

 

Los quejidos de Stiles cambiaron, se redujeron, cortados como si se estuviera quedando sin aire. Después estaba jadeando y llorando con cada respiración, gimiendo por el dolor. El chisporrotea había parado. Derek forcejeó con fuerza contra todo, simplemente intentando ver.

 

“Ariston,” dijo Zosimus, y el segundo hekalus se movió en algún lugar sobre la cabeza de Derek. La mesa chasqueó, y toda ella se inclinó, alzándole.

 

Casi deseó que no lo hubieran hecho. La planta de uno de los pies de Stiles estaba roja y pelada. Hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

 

Zosimus le observó por un segundo, después hizo los mismo ajustes a la mesa en donde tenían a Stiles, poniendo su cara en su campo visual. Estaba pálido y toda su cara estaba húmeda con lágrimas. Abrió un ojo lo suficiente cómo para que pudieran verse, y luego el otro para fijar sus miradas. Los hombres lobo no tenían en monopolio en la rebeldía.

 

“¿Crees que puede aguantar otro?” Zosimus miró a Derek y agarró a Stiles del pelo. “¿Hmm?”

 

La cara de Stiles decayó y negó con la cabeza débilmente, tanto como las sujeciones le permitían.

 

 _Furia y dolor_.

 

Derek enseñó sus dientes y tiró de su brazo derecho con todo lo que tenía. Concentró su fuerza y concentración hasta que el metal cortó su piel y empezó a sangrar. Hasta que la presión se sintió como si le fuera a romper los huesos mismos.

 

No alzó la vista cuando escuchó el soplete encenderse de nuevo. No podía.

 

Stiles empezó a soltar lamentos fúnebres antes siquiera de que se acercara el fuego, porque ahora lo podía ver. Podía ver que se acercaba y lo _sabría_.

“ _Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_.”

 

Gritó como un cañonazo.

 

Golpeó a Derek en el pecho. El corazón. Robó el aire de sus pulmones y la fuerza de sus extremidades. Porque no podía ayudar. No podía salvarle.

 

El olor y el sonido reabrieron viejos fracasos.

 

Y cuando finalmente Stiles gritó su nombre en agonía, Derek se rompió.

 

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las esquinas de sus ojos.

 

Ariston presionó algo frío contra su piel. Un vial. Y capturó las lágrimas conforme salían. Derek parpadeó, vacío e incrédulo.

 

“¿Eso era lo que querías?” su voz sonaba rota y extraña para sus propios oídos.

 

Zosimus apagó el soplete y sonrió. “El contenido de las lágrimas cambian con su causa.” Se encogió de hombros.

 

Había dicho la verdad. Furia y dolor.

 

Derek podía oír el rápido palpitar del corazón de Stiles, tan rápido, pero lucía mal, demasiado pálido. Derek necesitaba que abriera los ojos. Solo abrir los ojos.

 

“¡Zosimus!” alguien gritó desde fuera y entró corriendo por la puerta, jadeando. “Zosimus. Hay-” -gesturizó con los brazos de forma salvaje- “hay un cazador. Afuera. Demanda verte. Dice que que quiere hacer un trueque por el humano.”

 

Zosimus miró a su asistente. “¿Tenemos suficiente?”

Ariston sostuvo en alto el vial contra la luz y después asintió.

“¿Y qué piensa ese cazador que tiene para ofrecer cómo trueque?”

El nuevo hekalus miró a Stiles y después a Zosimus, preocupado. “La banshee y un alfa verdadero, por el chico. Sin heridas.”

 

La cara de Zosimus pasó de sorprendido a impresionado, y luego su expresión se oscureció. “Vivo tendrá que valerle.” Comprobó el reloj en la pared. Una hora hasta la medianoche. “Parece que tenemos tiempo. Dile al cazador que los traiga.”

El hekalus cambió el peso de un pie a otro. “Señor. Demandó a verte. Personalmente. _Afuera_.”

Zosimus arqueó una ceja.

“Es- son realmente raros, señor,” dijo el hekalus sin nombre, claramente excitado ante las perspectiva.

Zosimus entrecerró los ojos. “¿Dijo por qué estaba tan interesado en el chico?”

El hekalus asintió. “Porque, señor, es su hijo.”

 

**

 

Scott se arrodilló en el frío aslfato, sus manos atadas en su espalda y la punta de la saeta de la ballesta tocando su pelo. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha e intercambió una mirada con Lydia, quien temblaba de rodillas a su lado.

El Sheriff Stilinski miró con intensidad a la entrada del agora. No podía verlo, ya no, estrictamente hablando. Los objetos sólidos habían perdido su sustancia, se habían vuelto oscuros en su nueva visión. Lo que veía en su lugar era como un viento coloreado, acuarelas en terciopelo negro formando el contorno de formas familiares. Todos los lobos se arremolinaban con el color que encendía sus ojos –bordes concretos pero rasgos inconcretos. Líneas verdes y azules serpenteaban por el suelo como venas que se dividían del grueso río de color que podía ver un par de bloques más allá. La puerta del agora escupía hilillos de luz amarilla enfermiza que se enroscaban sobre su superficie.

Si apuntaba la ballesta a algo brillante, las mirillas creaban formas negras contra la luz, permitiéndole apuntar.

El equipo que había tomado prestado de Chris para parecer más como un cazador trajo consigo recuerdos, alguna memoria muscular que alteraba la manera en que estaba de pie, la manera en que observaba. Los soldados no volvían nunca del todo a casa. Hizo un escaneo rápido a la manzana vacía, y eso le dio la oportunidad de revisar el SUV de los Argents con Isaac dentro de él. Venir en un coche policial parecía una mala manera de causar impresión, y Chris tenía un juego de llaves de repuesto junto a la puerta principal. (La emoción de Isaac de aprender como hacer un puente a un coche fue destrozado al instante.” John no podía ver ninguna luz amarilla en el coche, lo cual esperaba que significase que los hekaloi tampoco podrían ver a Isaac. Ethan y Aiden se habían quedado algo atrás de la manzana, esperando como reserva hasta que fueran necesitados.

Así que aquí estaba. Gritando a una puerta amarilla.

“¡Estáis poniendo a prueba mi paciencia! O alguien-“

Más luz amarilla brilló desde la puerta, y algo blanco emergió con un remolino verde emitiendo magia de su pecho.

“¿Deseas hablar con Zosimus?”

“¡Sí si él es quien está al mando!” tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la magia que fuera que hubieran extendido sobre el área; el hekalus, al parecer, no lo necesitaba.

“¿Te gustaría entrar?”

“¡Habéis cogido a mi hijo! ¡Creo que vamos a hacer esto aquí mismo! ¡Y si no estoy contento por como lo encuentre, no os va a gustar lo que le va a pasar a vuestro verdadero alfa!” empujó la saeta contra el cráneo de Scott, y Scott dejó que sus ojos brillaran rojos. El hekalus hizo un movimiento abortado para alcanzar a Scott.

“Zosimus está viniendo. Nosotros-paciencia, cazador. No hacemos trueques en público de esta manera. Es algo inaudito. Era reticente a venir.”

“Confía en mí. Este soy yo siendo paciente,” dijo el Sheriff, más para él mismo que para el resto.

Por un minuto, nadie se movió, excepto Lydia que tiritaba y no podía contener las lágrimas por el miedo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una llamarada bulbosa de luz blanca atravesó la puerta, molesta como la luz del sol. Lanzaba llamaradas que se arqueaban en el aire a su alrededor, y John tuvo que bizquear para que el dolor no le sobrepasara. Ese _tenía_ que ser Zosimus. E incrustado en su pecho, justo como el otro, había un remolino verde. Otro hekalus salió de la puerta tras él. Tres objetivos. Ajustó sus hombros y empezó con el primer mantra.

“¡Cazador!” llamó Zosimus, su voz llenando el aire, extinguiendo la magica que mantenía todo amortiguado. “¿O debería decir Sheriff? Tu hijo nos avisó de que vendrías. Lo que no mencionó fue que ibas a traer regalos.”

 _Maldita sea, Stiles_.

John redujo su respiración. “Bueno. Tengo que admitirlo. Siendo griego, me gustaba la ironía.”

Miró a la luz verde del pecho de Zosumus para no parpadear, y con un movimiento rápido alzó su arma y disparó.

 

 

La saeta se clavó en el pecho de Zosimus, y Scott se puso en acción. Rompió las ataduras de sus muñecas, quitó las de Lydia con sus garras, y la empujó en dirección al coche. Isaac salió corriendo del SUV y comenzó con el hekalus de su derecha. Scott giró y fue hacia el de la izquierda, que había aparecido de repente al lado del Sheriff.

Scott dio un salto y placó al hombre del traje en el pecho, mandándoles a ambos al suelo. Se cayó y volvió a ponerse de pie, agachado. Entre parpadeos el hekalus apareció frente a él y lanzó un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Scott que destrozó el hueso. Se cayó del shock y escupió sangre. Tras ellos, el Sheriff corrió para ponerse a cubierto tras el SUV.

Más hekaloi salieron de la puerta, poniéndose delante de Zosimus, quien había perdido su glamour. Parecía una montaña de harapos y se estiró hacia el cielo más alto de lo que debería ser un humano.

Scott aulló una señal y se puso de pie. Podía ver la parte superior de la cabeza de Isaac sobre varios hekaloi trajeados y corrió para unírsele. John ya había disparado a otro medallón, así que Isaac movió sus garras a una capa de arpillera marrón con ataduras negras. Falló y recibió un golpe en la cara. Mientras se tambaleaba, Lydia gritó tras él para que se agachara.

Se agachó.

Justo cuando Scott les alcanzó, el hekalus explotó en llamas, y Scott tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para evitar chocar.

Algo golpeó sus rodillas por detrás.

Se contorsionó al caer y arañó la cara de la mujer con los pantalones de yoga. El glamour sangró, y después se curó por sí mismo, y Scott no pudo desenredar sus extremidades lo suficientemente rápido cómo para escapar.

Aiden se lanzó desde el techo del coche y golpeó con todo su cuerpo, lanzando a la pantalones de yoga al suelo girando hasta detenerse.

El hekalus en llamas chilló y giró, trayendo consigo una nueva pestilencia al mundo mientras sus ataduras se quemaban y su carne monstruosa burbujeaba. Isaac se estabilizó y fue corriendo hacia ello. Hubo movimiento parpadeante a su alrededor, pero mantuvo su atención. El fuego casi se había acabado, así que apuntó a la garganta. Un corte rápido, y notó cómo sus garras cortaban carne. Volvieron cubiertas de sangre roja, y tuvo una décima de sgundo para ver cómo la forma negra caía.

Miró al pandemonio. El Sheriff había golpeado a algunos hekaloi, haciéndoles mostrar su verdadera forma. Aiden y Ethan fueron cada uno a por uno, mientras Scott corría interfiriendo a los que aún tenían el glamour intacto. Todos sangraban. Y a este paso, iban a perder. Isaac escuchó golpes sobre metal y vio al Sheriff golpeando una puerta contraria a la entrada del agora. Corrió a su lado.

“¡Necesito ir más arriba!” le gritó John, y señaló a una ventana en el tercer piso.

Con un asentimiento, Isaac metió sus garras en la puerta y la sacó de sus goznes. Se dio la vuelta y se unió a Scott para contener a los que aún parecían personas trajeadas, golpeando a unos cuentos con los restos de la puerta antes de que se la quitaran de las manos.

Scott gritó a lydia para que siguiera lanzando bombas, y un segundo después, la forma negra que rompía el brazo de Aiden estalló en llamas. Aún había muchos con el glamour. Scott jadeó, estudió la situación, y se lanzó a los hekaloi que estaban peleando con su manada. Les agarró desde atrás, sujetó sus brazos, y rezó para que el Sheriff reconociera una oportunidad.

No fue decepcionado.

 

 

**

 

 

Después de que Allison se dejase junto a la puerta, Chris dio otra vuelta por el agora, buscando más ojos providentes y, más importante, cualquier buen lugar para dejar pequeñas bombas explosivas. No estaban seguros de si el muérdago tendría algún efecto, pero mejor intentarlo y fracasar que no intentarlo. Solo tenía seis cargas explosivas y las repartió de manera tan igualitaria como pudo. Observó por la ventana de la tienda del curandero mientras Allison regresaba y después salió para reunirse con ella y el hekalus. Ella hizo un solo asentimiento con la cabeza. Estaban aquí. Se puso en fila tras ella y les siguió hasta el sex shop, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa y silenciosa.

Allison necesitaba aprender a regatear mejor, pero habían traído suficiente dinero como para pagar la mitad de la tienda. La mitad cuando los hekaloi consideraban su propiedad en suficiente buen estado como para no añadir tarifas por daños. El hekalus acordó ir a buscarles cuando el hombre lobo estuviera listo, y de esa manera fueron libres de dar vueltas hasta que llegase la hora.

Los Argent se colocaron en el final oscuro del mercado, pegándose a las esquinas más iluminadas de las tiendas cerca de la puerta del sótano. Isaac le había mandado un mensaje a Allison para hacerla saber que habían hecho llamar a Zosimus, por lo que el jefazo debería de estar fuera de su camino en cualquier momento. Se preguntó cómo lo habían hecho pero no pidió detalles. En su lugar se escondieron en las sombras y esperaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta del sótano se abriera y dos hekaloi salieran de ella, uno llevando una bata de laboratorio y el otro un traje negro.

“¡Un verdadero alfa, señor! ¡Han pasado siglos ya!” dijo el del traje.

El de la bata de laboratorio replicó, “Cálmate, Krakos. Tu entusiasmo puede que les haga pedir más.”

“Si, Zosimus, por supuesto. Yo sólo-”

“Lo sé…”

Allison y su padre esperaron conteniendo la respiración hasta que giraron por la esquina y después salieron de sus escondites. La puerta del sótano se abrió silenciosamente, y después estaban dentro.

 

 

 _Un verdadero alfa y una banshee._ La manada había venido demandando a Stiles.

 

No había venido demandándole a él.

 

Derek no pensaba que Scott le iba a abandonar a su suerte, pero no podía estar seguro. No del todo.

 

Al menos uno de ellos iba a conseguir salir.

 

El hekalus Ariston se quedó de pie frente a una encimera en la esquina poniendo una etiqueta cuidadosamente con una fecha y hora en el vial con las lágrimas que había recolectado.

 

Ese sería su futuro, guardado en recipientes etiquetados cuidadosamente con fechas y horas.

 

La puerta se abrió de repente con un golpe, y flechas negras rayaron el aire, siguidas rápidamente por Chris Argent y Allison. Aristo hizo un grito sorprendido y se giró, recibiendo otra flecha en la garganta. Se tambaleó y empezó a tirar de los palos clavados en su carne.

 

Allison cortó el cuero que sujetaba la cabeza de Derek y sacó el perno que mantenía sus muñecas atadas. Ella liberó otra flecha en Ariston, clavando su mano a la pared, y después sacó el perno más cercano a ella que mantenía sujetos los tobillos de Derek.

 

Derek se apresuró a quitarse el resto de perno, deslizándose hacia el suelo en cuanto se liberó. Vió cómo Chris le quitaba los pernos a Stiles.

 

“¡No, no lo hagas!” gritó Derek.

 

Pero Stiles ya había sido liberado. Se deslizó al suelo y gritó cuando sus pies arruinados tocaron el suelo. Stiles se dobló sobre sí mismo creando una bulto tembloroso, gimiendo e intentando contenerse el sonido. Chris le miró, sorprendido, y Derek le apartó del camino.

 

“¡Stiles, mírame!” sostuvo su cara entre sus manos. Stiles parpadeó hacia él. “Voy a llevarte, ¿vale? Pero necesito tener una mano libre, así que necesito que te agarres. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

 

Estaba blanco como el papel y sudoroso, pero asintió.

 

Derek se giró y echó los brazos de Stiles por su cuello. Enganchó un muslo con la mano y se echó a Stiles sobre la espalda. Un segundo después, venas negras subieron por el brazo de Derek conforme quitaba parte del dolor de Stiles. Era lo suficiente cómo para que Stiles cruzara los tobillos para sujetarse.

 

Durante un segundo, todo el mundo se olvidó de Ariston clavado en la pared.

 

Cuando Chris se giró, el hekalus estaba tras Allison, y no había ni siquiera tiempo para gritar. Sus ojos se abrieron, y ella lo supo. Allison se dejó caer, giró, y clavó uno de sus puñales en el muslo de la cosa. Chris le disparó en la frente. Y Allison clavó dos dagas desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello tan profundo como podían. Sacó las hojas y dio una pata a la cosa alejándola antes de que sus entrañas negras sangraran sobre ella.

 

“¡Vamos!” gritó Chris, y salió corriendo al pasillo.

 

Allison miró a Derek. “¡Ve!” y después le siguió.

 

Stiles hizo aspaviento en dirección a Allison. “Dame un cuchillo.”

 

Ella le miró. “¿Qué?”

 

“Dame. ¡Un cuchillo!” dijo, ojos negros llameantes.

 

Le dio uno de los anillos de cuchillas, y él lo sujetó con un agarre mortal.

 

“¡Allison!” gritó Chris.

 

Sonaron dos disparos, y Derek vio a los guardias de antes corriendo por el pasillo hacia ellos, sus espadas brillando. “¡Ve!” le gritó a Allison y se apoyó contra la pared para darla espacio. Ella pasó a su lado, un arco tamaño pistola alzado, y disparó. Dos mujeres hekalus recibieron la saeta en el hombro y se detuvieron para mirarlo con asco. El líder descendió sobre Chris.

 

El tercero…

 

Derek parpadeó, los ojos buscando.

 

“¡Derek!” gritó Stiles, y dio un tajo hacia abajo.

 

Derek giró, sus garras cortando el espacio del pasillo. Golpeó el brazo del líder, desviando la punta de su espada, y lanzó su puño contra la muñeca del hombre, lanzándole contra la pared. El hekalus dejó caer la espada pero aprovechó el impulso del giro lanzando un puñetazo a la cara de Derek. Derek cayó contra la pared, el peso inestable de Stiles desestabilizándolo. Stiles cambió el cuchillo de mano y atacó, dando al hekalus en la garganta. Abrió un tajo que se cerró por sí mismo casi tan deprisa cómo había sido abierto, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que Derek se recobrara.

 

Dio la vuelta para correr, pero el hekalus aapreció frente a él. Clavó las garras en su pecho, giró, y lo lanzó por donde había venido.

 

“¡No parpadeéis!” gritó Allison.

 

“¿Qué?” Derek se giró hacia ella, jadeando.

 

“No pueden hacer eso si les estáis mirando. No. Parpadeéis.”

 

“¡Lo veo!” dijo Stiles. “¡Ve, puedo verlo!”

Derek miró al hekalus mientras este se levantaba y empezaba ac correr hacia ellos. No podían ganar una lucha así.

“¡Tenemos que correr!” bramó.

Chris disparó algo más, manteniendo a raya al hekaloi, y Allison disparó flechas hacia ellos para clavarlos a las paredes.

Consiguieron llegar a las escaleras.

Derek dio la vuelta y corrió. Cerró su mano alrededor de la pierna de Stiles con más fuerza y absorbió tanto dolor cómo pudo aguantar. Dio la vuelta a la esquina hacia la escaleras.

Stiles saltó, y Derek casi se cae hacia delante.

“Qué-”

“Él está-”

“¡Agachaos!” la orden de Allison interrumpió cómo un clarión su confusión, y Derek se dejó caer hacia delante, manteniéndoles planos como una tabla sobre las escaleras.

El arco de Allison siseó en una sucesión rápida, y cuando Derek se giró, el hekalus parecía un acerico sacudiéndose contra la pared más lejana.

Chris tenía su mano en el pomo. “Preparáos para contener la respiración.”

“¿Qué?” Derek le miró.

“Oh Dios,” gimió Stiles aún mirando al hekalus con Allison.

“Muérdago. Sólo...respirad hondamente. Seguid corriendo.”

Derek se enderezó como si Stiles no pesara nada.

“¿Listo?” preguntó Chris.

Derek asintió.

Chris pulsó un botón en una pequeña caja en su cinturón, y la habitación tras la puerta se sacudió con un temblor repentino.

Y después fueron hacia allí.

Chris dirigía, dos pistolas fuera disparando a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Entrecerró los ojos al fino polvo de muérdago en el aire y nunca disminuyó el ritmo. Se movieron como una unidad bien entrenada, girando en las esquinas con precisión mientras se cubrían los unos a los otros. O todos los hekaloi estaban fuera u odiaban el muérdago más de lo que habían supuesto, porque consiguieron llegar a la salida sin gran resistencia.

Y salieron al exterior a una calamidad humeante.

Trozos de asfalto ardían, llenando el cielo oscuro con humo que brillaba rojo y amarillo. Cuerpos quemados ensuciaban el suelo, y navegaron entre ellos mientras corrían. La manada tenía a Zosimus en un semicírculo, su capa florando a su alrededor. Golpeó el suelo con un pie. Las campanas de cobre sonaron. Cada vez que un hombre lobo corría hacia él para atacar, hacía sonar las campanas y lo mandaba hacia atrás, como si lo golpeara en el estómago. Lydia lanzó otra botella, pero esa también fue lanzada cuando la energía del sonido la golpeó.

Allison y su padre se unieron al círculo alrededor del hekalus, sus armas preparadas y listas. Derek se escondió en la oscuridad, agarrando con su otra mano la otra pierna de Stiles con cuidado para darle un descanso de sujetarse.

“¡Te superamos en número!” dijo Scott, su voz vibrando con el poder cuando su manada se reunió al completo.

“No puedes matarme,” replicó Zosimus, y lanzó un rayo de poder invisible a Ethan, lanzándole contra el metal del edificio de atrás. Aiden se contrajo por el dolor y mostró sus colmillos.

“Hemos matado a los otros.”

Zosimus rió, mostrando dientes blancos. “Ellos no eran el sumo sacerdote de Hécate.”

Stiles se curvó para acercarse a la oreja de Derek y le susurró algo mientras sujetaba el cuchillo de Allison.

“¿Asi que te crees que puedes contenernos a todos? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?” llamó Scott. Se lanzó hacia delante, hasta que un golpe del pie de Zosimus lo devolvió hacia atrás.

Derek cogió el cuchillo, dejando que Stiles se sujetara, y se deslizó silenciosamente de vuelta a la puerta del agora. Su ruta le llevó hacia la espalda de Zosimus, frente a la manada, y se agachó para permanecer en las sombras. Miró a Scott e hizo que sus ojos brillasen azules. Los ojos de Scott, muy brevemente, se incendiaron y después se apagaron. Derek se echó hacia atrás, apuntó, y lanzó el cuchillo como si fuese una pelota de baseball.

Todo el movimiento pasó en silencio.

Zosimus gruño sorprendido cuando el cuchillo se hundió en su carne, cortando varias vendas de lino negro al hacerlo.

En su momento de distracción, Allison disparó una flecha a su pecho, y Scott se lanzó hacia él con un solo movimiento.

Derek sostuvo a Stiles de nuevo y corrió, mientras Scott cortaba el lino del pecho de Zosimus con un rugido, revelando carne blanca como la tiza. El hekalus se lo quitó de encima con una fuerta impresionante y agarró los vendajes rotos mientras se ponía de pie. Con tantos ojos sobre él, no podía hacer el rhipēt y se tambaleó hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta. Allison lanzó otra flecha, su padre unas cuantas balas más.

“¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado!” rugió Scott, y fue tras él.

Zosimus se deslizó por la puerta  la cerró de un golpe. Scott la arrancó un segundo después y corrió tras él. Volvió jadeando y confuso.

“¿Scott?” llamó Allison.

La miró y su cara volvió a la normalidad. “Se ha ido. Simplemente- no hay nada ahí.”

Durante un momento, todos permanecieron en silencio. Los fuegos alzaban humos hacia ellos.

“¿Stiles?” la voz de Sheriff sonó de algún lugar cerca del capó del SUV. Todos se giraron para verle gatear hacia delante, una mano en el parachoques y las luces iluminaron con fuerza su cara. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y miró hacia arriba sin rumbo. “¿Donde está mi hijo?”

“¿Dad?” Stiles se alzó un poco en la espalda de Derek, y este le acercó.

John alargó una mano, buscando, y no miró a Derek o Stiles conforme se acercaban.

“¿Papá?” preguntó Stiles de nuevo, esta vez alarmado. “¿Scott, que le pasa a mi padre?”

“Es- va a estar ciego un tiempo,” respondió Scott, rascándose la cabeza.

Stiles chilló. “¿Qué?”

“Él-” Scott se detuvo. “Derek, estás sangrando.”

Derek le lanzó una mirada. “¿Qué? No, no lo estoy.” Pero Scott estaba señalando, y Derek se contorsionó para mirar su camiseta, oscurecida por la sangre. Frunció el ceño. “Pero esa no es-”

Scott estaba a su lado levantando la camiseta de Stiles. “Oh Dios mío.”

Allison se acercó y jadeó, y John se sentó, alerta. “¿Qué?”

Stiles les dio a todos una mirada confusa y se giró para mirar a su lado. “Chicos que estáis-”

“¡No!” Scott le golpeó en la cabeza. “¡No te muevas! Voy a llamar a mi madre.”

“Scott, me encuentro bien.”

Chris se acercó, su rostro endurecido, y después miró a Derek. “Métele en el coche.”

“¡Me va a decir alguien que está pasando!” John se puso de pie, e Isaac enroscó una mano en su brazo.

“Tenemos que ir al coche de Lydia,” dijo Isaac.

La cara de John decayó al girarse hacia la voz. “¿Como de malo es?” susurró.

Isaac apretó su brazo. “No lo sé. Malo.”

 

 

 

Derek llevó a Stiles a un lado del SUV. “¡Scott! Ve al otro lado. Ayúdame a meterle. Asegúrate de mantener siempre una mano sobre él.”

“Tíos, en serio-”

“¡Cállate!”

Tan suavemente como pudo, Derek depositó a Stiles en el asiento. Scott tiró de un lado y Derek empujó del otro, intentando mantenerle tan plano como fuera posible. Stiles tuvo que doblar sus piernas hacia el techo para que entrase tumbado. Scott quitó su dolor mientras Derek corrió al otro lado y se deslizó en su asiento. Posó la cabeza de Stiles en su pierna y le quitó el dolor con ambas manos.

Scott saltó al asiento delantero y Chris arrancó del aparcamiento. Scott se giró en su asiento, mirando a Stiles con ojos grandes y preocupados.

Stiles bufó. “Tíos, no sé por qué estáis tan preocupados, si me encuentro bien.”

“No estás bien,” dijo Derek con voz severa, tenso por la preocupación y el dolor secundario.

“Bueno, yo me siento-”

Derek cortó algo de la absorción de dolor, y Stiles jadeó. Golpeó la pierna de Derek con el puño.

“¡Capullo!”

“No estás bien,” repitió Derek. “Scott, sujeta su brazo.”

Compartieron el dolor mientras Derek rasgaba la camiseta cortada de Stiles, presionando el trozo de tela contra la herida que se abría cómo labios en su costado, intentando tapar el abundante flujo de sangre.

“Sólo permanece despierto, ¿vale?” dijo Scott, intentando no mirar las crecientes manchas de sangre sobre Derek, sobre los asientos.

Las respiraciones de Stiles se aceleraron. “Vale…” miró a Scott a los ojos. “¿Scotty?”

“¿Si?”

Los ojos de Stiles se llenaron con lágrimas de terror. “Creo...que me cuesta respirar.”

El pecho de Derek se vació, y enterró una de sus manos en el pelo de Stiles. “¡Conduce más deprisa!”

Scott y él se miraron en uno al otro, y Chris apretó el acelerador, saltándose cada semáforo en rojo entre ellos y el hospital.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

Melissa tenía al equipo de trauma esperándolos.

Scott abrió la puerta del coche, y extraños levantaron a Stiles de las manos ensangrentadas de Derek. Mientras le colocaban en una camilla, Derek siguió presionándose entre la gente para intentar hacer contacto con su piel desnuda.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” demandó Melissa a su hijo.

Scott simplemente la miró con ojos abiertos de par en par por el pánico.

“¿Derek?” se giró ella hacia él.

“Uno de ellos tenía una espada,” dijo, sonando abstraído y apagado hasta para sí.

Melissa hizo una mueca. “Cielo, tienes que dejarle ir.”

El shock sacudió a Derek e hizo que la mirase. “¿Qué?”

Ella tiró de su muñeca. Había conseguido enroscar su mano alrededor del brazo de Stiles.

“Tienes que soltarle,” dijo de nuevo.

“No lo ha sentido,” raspó las palabras Derek, en bajo para que solo ella no oyera. “Le he estado quitando el dolor todo este tiempo. No lo _sabe_.”

Toda su compasión pareció centrarse en e´l. “Lo entiendo. Le daremos algo. Tienes que soltarle.”

Lo hizo, y dejó una huella ensangrentada. Stiles se arqueó y gimió, y Derek tuvo que mirar a otro lado.

La gente revoloteó mientras le llevaban a Urgencias, tomando medidas, adjuntando tubos. Derek y Scott les siguieron. “Tenéis que tener cuidado con sus pies,” se oyó Derek decir. “Le han quemado.” Como si ese fuera el mayor de sus problemas. Melissa le tocó el brazo y asintió hacia él, y después se unió a la masa de enfermeras y doctores.

La camilla nunca dejó de moverse. Fueron directos de Urgencias a Operaciones. Chris consiguió encontrarles y les siguió. Al último momento posible Melissa se dio la vuelta.

“Scott, tienes que quedarte aquí.”

“Mamá.”

“Cielo, te tienes que quedar aquí.” Le tocó la cara y le besó en la frente.

La voz de Scott tembló. “No le dejes morir.” La cara de Melissa decayó, pero no hizo la promesa. “Salvaste a Danny, mamá, _tienes_ que salvar a Stiles.”

No había palabras, así que en su lugar le abrazó. Un par de pasos atrás estaba Derek, lleno de sangre y silencioso, mirando, rodeado de fantasmas. Melissa intercambió una mirada con Chris, y este fue a sentarse en la pequeña sala de espera. Cuando dejó ir a Scott, el ascensor se abrió y emergió el resto de la manada.

El Sheriff Stilinski sujetaba el brazo de Isaac de un modo que dejaba claro que le estaban dirigiendo. Scott se giró, y Melissa se apresuró a encontrarles.

“¿John?”

“¿Cómo de malo es?” se giró hacia su voz, los ojos buscando.

Ella frunció hacia él y miró a Isaac buscando una explicación.

“No puede ver.”

“Un problema temporal. Cómo-”

“Aún no lo sé. Le acaban de meter a Operaciones. El corte era profundo. Hay un montón de sangre, y mucho que reparar. Pero el cirujano lo está mirando ahora.”

La cara de John se desbordó, y buscó en su dirección. Ella cogió su mano entre las suyas y apretó.

“Voy a entrar. Y volveré cuando tenga noticias.”

Mordió su labio por dentro y asintió, apretando sus manos antes de soltarla. Isaac le llevó a las sillas de la sala de espera y mantuvo una mano en su brazo mientras esperaban. Allison y Aiden se sentaron a ambos lados de Lydia.

“Va a estar bien,” proclamó Lydia con voz calmada, mirando a Allison con los ojos muy abiertos. “Lo sé.”

La cara de Allisón decayó con un poco de duda. “Lydia…”

Lydia sorbió aire por la nariz y soltó su mano de la de Aiden para limpiarse la frente, esparciendo el hollín. “No encontramos solo cadáveres,” dijo en un susurro ronco. “Lo _sé_.” Allison la cogió de la otra mano, se calló, e intentó parecer convencida.

Ethan se sujetó las costillas doloridas y se sentó solo.

Scott se giró para mirar a su madre correr por el pasillo y atravesar las puertas dobles. Y ahí es donde se quedó. Parado en mitad del pasillo, mirando a las puertas cerradas que habían tragado a su hermano. No lloró. No sentía nada excepto la convicción de que estaba justo donde debía estar y que si se movía quizás todo se rompería. Que si se movía o lloraba o hablaba, sería una maldición que se llevaría a Stiles. No respondió al toque de Allison en su mano. Ni notó cuando Derek se fue y volvió una hora después, ya no empapado en sangre.

Lo que hizo, sin embargo, fue rezar. No creía realmente en Dios, pero lo dijo una y otra vez -las únicas palabras que su mente podía formar. _Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

Las enfermeras dejaron de preguntarle si quería sentarse.

Tres horas después de que hubieran metido a Stiles, Scott vio la cara de su madre asomándose por la pequeña ventana de cristal. Parecía cansada, y su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

Atravesó las puertas y se quitó el gorro de su cabeza con un profundo suspiro.

_Oh Dios. Oh, Dios…_

Y después sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella sonrió cansada y lentamente.

Sin aviso alguno, Scott colapsó. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar con un alivio claro y cristalino.

Todo lo que John oyó fue un repentino sollozo, y empezó a palidecer. Un pequeño “No” escapó de él, pero Isaac sacudió su brazo. “No, está bien.”

“¿Melissa!” llamó John, y se levantó, miedo y esperanza luchando en su expresión.

Ella tocó el hombro al pasar a su lado y fue directamente al Sheriff para abrazarle.

“Está bien,” dijo ella, llorando un poco. Todos se acercaron a ellos, y ella se apartó, sujetando sus brazos. “Está bien. El cirujano fue capaz de suturar todo. Hemos tratado y envuelto las quemaduras. Ahora está en recuperación.”

John se rió una vez y la volvió a abrazar. “Gracias,” dijo él entre un mar de lágrimas antes de dejarla ir.

Scott se unió al círculo, tambaleándose un poco. Su cara aún estaba roja y mojada. “¿Podemos verle?”

Ella le miró de manera seria. “En unas horas. La anestesia va a llevar un tiempo hasta que desaparezca.”

“No tiene porqué estar despierto, yo sólo…”

Ella asintió. “Técnicamente, no, pero os puedo colar a un par de vosotros. El resto debería ir probablemente a casa.”

Isaac deslizó su mano alrededor del codo del Sheriff. “¿Quieres que-?”

John golpeó suavemente su mano. “Está bien. Puedes ir a casa.”

“Yo le llevaré,” dijo Scott, e Isaac les asintió a ambos.

Todos menos Derek se fueron, discutiendo la manera más eficiente de llevar a todos a sus casas. Scott le miró de manera enigmática durante un rato pero no dijo nada o cuestionó su presencia. Siguió en silencio a Melissa cuando empezó a llevarles a recuperación.

“Entonces, ¿me va a explicar alguien aquí cómo has acabado ciego?” preguntó ella, chocando contra John ligeramente.

Él suspiró, y Scott se rió un poco. “Mañana te lo cuento.”

 

**

 

La habitación no estaba muy iluminada, pero no estaba oscura, y olía a antiséptico fresco. Stiles parecía pequeño en la cama, tan arropado cómo estaba. Le tenían elevado, lo cual Scott había aprendido hacía años era para ayudar a sanar a la gente. Scott condujo al Sheriff a la silla situada a la derecha de la cama y cogió una segunda para él.

“¿Que pinta tiene?” preguntó John mientras buscaba con sus manos por encima de las sábanas. Encontró el brazo de su hijo y descendió hasta estrechar sus largos dedos entre sus palmas.

“Pacífico,” dijo Scott tras una pausa. “Tiene un moretón en la cara.” Inhaló por la nariz. “No huele a infección. Aunque sería demasiado pronto si lo hiciera.”

John asintió e hizo pequeños círculos con su mano unas cuentas veces antes de posar la mano de Stiles. Se sentó un minuto sin decir nada y después alzó la cabeza. “¿Derek?”

“¿Señor?” respondió Derek desde la esquina cercana a la puerta, y el Sheriff se giró en su dirección general con un fruncimiento de ceño.

“Estás un poco lejos, ¿no?”

“Yo. Umm…” _¿No sabía si ibas a dejar que me acercase? ¿No sabía si era bienvenido?_

El Sheriff Stilinski inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando descifrar la no-respuesta, y después suspiró. “Mejor que cojas una silla,” dijo.

La mirada de Derek se desvió a Scott, y Scott le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

Movió la mesa auxiliar del camino y colocó la última silla de la habitación en el lado opuesto de la cama. Se sentó e intentó ignorar el peso de las preguntas no hechas que exprimían su corazón. Tras un rato, Derek tocó el brazo de Stiles y empezó a quitarle algo de dolor del cuerpo, solo para sentir que estaba ayudando. Aunque Stiles no pudiera sentirlo. Scott le miró y asintió como si lo entendiera.

Su silencio se clavaba como agujas, una ola que se iba cargando lentamente de angustia y culpa. Y deseó que dijeran algo. Preguntaran. Acusaran. Cualquier cosa para romper la tensión que amenazaba con partirle por la mitad.

“No habéis preguntado,” dijo Derek al final, cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

John se giró hacia él, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

“¿Preguntado qué?” respondió Scott.

“¿ _Por qué?_ Porqué _él_. No habéis preguntado.” Si sonaba un poco desesperado e incrédulo, no le importaba.

Las cejas de Scott se juntaron, mientras que las del Sheriff se relajaron.

“¿Importa?” preguntó John suavemente.

Derek simplemente le miró, todo su ser gritando que sí, sí importaba.

John continuó, “Está vivo. ¿Qué- qué más podría necesitar saber?”

“¡Pero es mi culpa!” no pretendía gritar y volvió a enterrar sus emociones. “¿Por qué siquiera estás dejando que me quede?” No podía mirarles cuando lo preguntó, centrándose en su lugar en la cara de Stiles, como si hubiera pasado más de un día desde que le vio.

El Sheriff Stilinski tomó aire lenta y profundamente, y lo expulsó todo en un suspiro. “Fuisteis emboscados y secuestrados, y ninguna de esas cosas es culpa tuya.”

La pena quemaba en los ojos de Derek. “No pude salvarle,” respiró. “Pararles.”

Scott se echó hacia delante, el movimiento suficiente como para que Derek le mirase. “Eso no hace que sea culpa tuya.” Cualquier mala sangre que hubiera entre ellos, por ese momento, Derek pudo sentir la sinceridad de Scott y tuvo problemas para aceptarla.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y durante unas cuentas horas dormitaron ligeramente. Stiles se despertó un poco antes del amanecer, gimiendo antes de conseguir abrir los ojos. Scott despertó al Sheriff con el codo, y Derek se enderezó en la silla.

“Ey…” dijo Stiles. Sonaba ronco y somnoliento.

“Stiles.” Dijo su padre como una plegaria, y agarró su brazo.

Las esquinas de la boca de Stiles se curvaron hacia arriba, y movió su mirada. “Scotty.”

La sonrisa de Scott era como un rayo de sol. “Ey, tío.”

Y después Stiles miró hacia Derek, quien no había dicho nada, y su sonrisa se agrandó. Derek agachó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de vuelta.

“Chicos, ¿os importa dejarme un par de minutos?” preguntó John.

Scott le palmeó el hombro, y Derek y él se fueron de la habitación. Que no es que no pudieran oír todo desde el pasillo, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

John buscó con la mano hasta que pudo agarrar la mano de su hijo.

“Sabes que odio los hospitales,” dijo.

“Si. Lo siento.”

La voz de John se hizo cargada, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchó por contener. “¿Puedes por favor no hacer un hábito de esto? ¿Por mí?”

“Papá.”

Tomó aire sonoramente por la boca y apretó la mano de Stiles. “Casi acabó conmigo cuando tu madre murió, y si tú-“ las palabras se atascan en su garganta. “Si te pasa cualquier cosa, acabará conmigo definitivamente.”

“Papá…”

“Simplemente no puedo. N-no puedo…”

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Stiles. “Lo sé.” Las drogas hacían que fuera difícil formar pensamientos complejos, así que sostuvo su mano tan fuerte como pudo.

John dejó ir su mano y tanteó el cuerpo de su hijo hacia arriba un par de veces hasta que tocó la mejilla de Stiles con su mano. Se inclinó con cuidado para besar su frente justo cerca de las puntas de sus dedos.

“Sigues ciego,” murmuró Stiles.

“Sigo ciego,” confirmó su padre.

Stiles frunció el ceño hacia él. “Eso apesta.”

John bufó divertido. “Si. Yo no puedo ver y tú no puedes andar. Será genial.” Se dejó caer en su asiento y bostezó.

“Deberías dormir,” dijo Stiles bostezando.

El Sheriff sonrió de medio lado. “No deberías ser tan mandón.”

“Estoy enfermo. Acostúmbrate al mandón.”

John rodó los ojos y llamó en dirección a la puerta. “¿Scott? Vuelve a entrar.”

La puerta se abrió un segundo después, y Scott llevó al Sheriff al pasillo, luego a la sala de espera. “El turno de mi madre acaba en unos minutos, así que podemos llevarte a casa. Sólo quiero-“

John le indicó que fuera, asintiendo.

Scott entró a la habitación de Stiles.

“¿Aún despierto?”

“¿Mmm? Si. Creo -creo que me acaban de dar más drogas, porque yo…” murmuró feliz.

Scott le sonrió. “Si. Creo que es la morfina.” Se sentó en la silla más cercana.

“¿Scott?”

“¿Si?”

“Gracias por salvarnos…”

Scott sonrió. “No fui solo yo. Fuimos todos.”

Stiles se encogió de hombros y golpeó sus labios haciendo un ruido. “Eress un bueen alfa.”

“No sé yo-“

“¡Nos salvaste! Te hace bueno.”

Scott se rio entre dientes. “Bueno. Gracias por no morir.”

Stiles asintió un montón e hizo un sonido complacido. “Tienes que cuidar de mi padre, ¿vaale? Con la-“ movió una mano alrededor de su cara y Scott se rio un poco de nuevo.

“Lo haré.”

Los ojos de Stiles se cerraron, y por un segundo Scott pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero entonces frunció el ceño.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Scott.

“¿S…Derek se ha ido?” abrió sus ojos de nuevo.

Scott sonrió con cariño. “No. Está en el pasillo.” Stiles parecía complacido por ello y Scott le toqueteó el hombro con el dedo. “Voy a llevar a tu padre a casa.”

“Mmhmm. Buen Scott. ¿Vuelve luego?”

Scott soltó una risilla. “Mañana.” Apretó el hombro de Stiles y se fue. Encontró a Derek apoyado contra la pared frente a la habitación con los brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo.

“Quiere verte,” le dijo Scott, aunque ambos sabían que Derek podía oír toda la conversación.

Derek alzó la mirada del suelo, y Scott hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta antes de ir a buscar al Sheriff Stilinski y recoger a su madre.

Derek miró la puerta unos segundos y después se empujó de la pared y entró, cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como podía en caso de que Stiles se hubiera quedado dormido. Se deslizó hacia la silla más cercana y escuchó los latidos lentos pero estables del corazón de Stiles, el ritmo sosegado de su respiración. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar estos signos de vida. Habían estado muy cerca de la muerte muchas veces, ambos. Pero esta vez –esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez era la sangre resbaladiza de Stiles en sus manos, endureciendo su piel. Esta vez él había sido torturado simplemente por ser algo – _alguien_ \- del cual Derek se había acabado preocupando. Ni siquiera por algo que hubiera hecho. Él existía. Le torturaron por ello. Porque todos alrededor de Derek acababan heridos.

“Para eso,” dijo Stiles, su voz un crujido entrecortado.

Derek alzó la vista hacia él. “¿Qué?”

“Tu caaara.”

Su fruncimiento de ceño se profundizó en confusión. “¿Qué pare mi cara?”

Stiles alzó su mano y consiguió poner un dedo en la ceja de Derek, evitando darle en el ojo por muy poco. Derk agarró su muñeca y posó su brazo de vuelta al colchón.

“No puedo,” susurró.

“Mentiira.”

Su pecho dolía por la necesidad de decirlo, por alguien con quien enfadarse por ello. “Te torturaron por mi. Para llegar hasta mi. ¡Para _perturbarme_!”

Stiles giró sus manos para poder agarrar los dedos de Derek e intentó concentrarse en medio de la confusión mental que le provocaban los medicamentos para el dolor. “Ellos _apestaban_ ,” dijo cuidadosamente, pronunciando, y se hundió por el esfuerzo.

Derek le miró un segundo y después bufó. Posó sus manos en el antebrazo de Stiles y empezó a quitarle el dolor, preguntándose si haría diferencia. Los ojos medio cerrados de Stiles brillaron, y todo su cuerpo se dobló.

“Whoa.” Tembló y miró a Derek como si hubiera inventado el café.

“¿Mejor?”

“Tío.” Se tomó un segundo para buscar las palabras. “Mucho mejor.” Se tumbó un segundo, murmurando y feliz, y después giró la cabeza al lado para poder mirar a Derek sin tener que levantar la cabeza. Sin avisar, empezó a removerse, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama e intentando mover sus pies vendados por las sábanas firmemente metidas.

Alarmado, Derek agarró con fuerza su brazo. “Stiles, ¡para! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!”

Jadeando, Stiles miró al hueco en la cama, luego a Derek, y de vuelta abajo. Palmeó el colchón.

“No.”

“¡Pero he hecho hueco!”

“Necesitas descansar.”

“Lo haré.”

Derek le miró mal. “Me van a echar.”

“Quizás. Me da igual.” Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada y miró a Derek con ojos somnolientos y suplicantes.

Derek suspiró. “Vale. Pero tengo que soltarte un momento.”

Stiles sonrió triunfante y asintió, Derek soltó su agarre. Stiles gruñó un poco, pero la sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

Derek se desató rápidamente los cordones de sus botas y las quitó. Después subió a la cama con cuidado e intentó encontrar un modo de enroscarse alrededor de Stiles sin tocarle. Acabó por dejar que Stiles usara su brazo como una almohada mientras quitaba su dolor a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

Stiles miró hacia los pies de la cama. Tras un minuto, empezó a convulsionarse con lo que Derek se dio cuenta era risa contenida.

“¿Qué?”

“Ow.” Stiles mordió sus labios para intentar contenerse.

“ _¿Qué?_ ” insistió Derek, un poco preocupado.

Stiles soltó unas cuantas risillas, sonriendo para sí mismo y murmurando con divesión. “Tienes calcetines.”

 


End file.
